Cursed (Pt 1 of Only A Vampire Can Love You Forever)
by Valenka
Summary: Centuries ago Vasile Stolojan, the bastard son of Vlad the impaler, was cursed to be a Vampire. Many years later he has a new name Aaron Hotchner and a curator job at a prestigious museum in America but the pain he feels for his lost love remains, until he meets the new Docent, Spencer Reid who looks exactly like his lover. NOMINATED FOR BEST H/R IN PROFILERS CHOICE AWARDS 2015
1. The New Docent

**I've been playing with this idea for a while now and I finally got the plot figured out in my head. I really hope you like this. English is not my first language so sorry if there are any odd mistakes in this.**  
 **Enjoy! :-)**

 **PLEASE READ THIS AS SOME OF THE DETAILS MAY NOT MAKE SENSE LATER ON.**

 **Vasile is a Romanian name of Greek origin, the name means King and is pronounced; va see leh**

 **Doru is an original Romanian name meaning Longing and is pronounced; Dohh roo**

 **Ion, The Romanian form of the Greek name Ioannes, meaning God is gracious and pronounced; Eye on**

 **Sorin, Romanian name derived from the word soare, meaning sun. Its pronounced; Soh rin**

 **Radu cel Frumos,(pronounced Rah doo) also known by his Turkish name Radu Bey was the younger brother of Vlad Țepeș and Voivode ( Which means Prince) of the principality of Wallachia. Their father was Vlad II Dracul and their mother was, Princess Cneajna of Moldavia. Other than Vlad the impaler Radu had two other older siblings, Mircea II and Vlad Călugărul, both of whom briefly ruled Wallachia (Romanian before it was called Romania). Radu converted to Islam and entered Ottoman service, this seriously angered his brother even though Vlad had grown up with the Ottomans too. When Vlad the impaler was removed from the throne Radu took over and ruled from 1462-1473 when he was knocked off the throne. He re-took it quickly but was knocked off again, this happened on and off until his death in 1475 when Basarab al III-lea cel Bătrân took the throne from him and ruled until his death in 1477 only breifly loosing the throne to Vlad the impaler in 1476.**

 **XXXX**

Aaron Hotchner, because his name hadn't been Vasile Stolojan in centuries, sat at his mahogany desk in his large rectangular traditional looking office. The walls were lined with inbuilt bookshelves separated by aqua blue panels, the floor was a reasonably light hardwood. All together it felt more like a home office than something one would find on the top floor of The Hale Museum of European History, Hotch spent more time there than at home so it seemed fitting to him; home was just a place to sleep. The work day had just started but Aaron had been there since seven, he was always in early, beaten only by security guards at the shift change. His office door faced the desk and Hotch could see shadows of feet moving past on their way to their own offices, being a Vampire his hearing was excellent and he could easily hear the careful _click, click, click_ of Penelope Garcia's way to high heels, Garcia was a sweet young woman with a big heart and a bubbly personality, she was also the museum's graphic designer. Her job was to design posters, leaflets and generally anything to advertise the museum; one of her job requirements was to be creative with color and if her bright yellow dress and neon pink shoes were anything to go by Garcia excelled at her chosen occupation.

Hotch was the museum's Curator of The European Early Modern Era over in the west wing, it covered everything from fifteen hundred right through to eighteen hundred. He was probably the most qualified man in the world for that job, he hadn't just _read_ about those centuries he had _lived_ them. Aaron was a pure expert, especially on Romanian history. The reason he was in his office rather than checking on the exhibit designer and her Prepartor, Emily Prentiss and Russ Montgomery casually known as Monty, was because a new item had been donated. The item was a sword of Romanian origin and exquisite, normally letters of thanks would have been Derek Morgan's duty since he was the Registrar but Hotch knew that sword well, it had belonged to the detonators ancestor Sorin Albescu and had saved his life on three separate occasions. Sorin had been one of Hotch's closest friends, along with Ion Miklos, back when he was still Vasile, they were good men and even better warriors , it hurt Hotch remembering his friends knowing they were lost. He, Ion and Sorin had fought under his father Vald Dracul the thirds command, not that anyone knew Hotch was his son, no, to everyone that knew him he was just the orphaned son of a knight that Vlad took a liking to when he was young. They had battled side by side later under the command of his Uncle Radu cel Frumos too.

Having known the donator's ancestor so well Hotch felt like he needed to respond personally. He looked up to the sword sitting in its protective black case and remembered Sorin, the man had been tall somewhere near six-foot-five and completely bald by the time he was twenty-six. Sorin had been mainly known for his jokes though, he could barely go a sentence without one or at least some sarcasm, his personal favourite one was to call Hotch _Voivode,_ Sorin was one of the very few people who knew Hotch's real sire, it was just a silly joke though, Hotch was just the bastard son it was his younger brother Mihnea who would take the throne, not that Aaron had wanted to rule. He had always been happy being part of a team, he never wanted to rule everything. Hotch remembered Ion, a friend and fellow knight telling Sorin to rein in his jokes but that never happened. With his memories shifted to Ion Miklos Aaron felt tears well in his chocolate eyes, not for Ion but for Ion's son, Doru. The man Hotch had loved more than anything in all the world, the name Doru meant 'longing' and that was what Hotch had done for five and a half centuries, longed for him back.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door pulling him from his memories and back to present day, Hotch wiped the tears quickly from his eyes as the door opened and David Rossi appeared in the doorway. The Italian man wore a perfectly tailored charcoal suit with shined shoes, a deep blue tie and a smile, Rossi was the museum's Curator of European Art History and had the next office along from him. Rossi was also the closest thing to a best friend the Vampire had, then again Hotch wasn't really one for friends since he out lived them all.

"Hey, Aaron."

"Hi, Dave. What brings you to my sanctum?" Hotch asked with a smile.

"Well, the new Docent has his first tour today and I was wondering if you wanted to come watch with me."

"And what? See if he falls down the stairs and takes everyone out with him like the Archie did?"

Rossi chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Hotch thought for a moment and then looked down to the finished letter, he had to check on Emily Prentiss and Monty but that could wait and after the memories that had just bombarded him, he needed a little cheering up. Hotch agreed and left his office with Rossi by his side, light poured in from the large Gothic widows that lined the office floor and Hotch had to admit it was a beautiful American morning.

"Doctor Hotchner, Doctor Rossi." Called Derek Morgan as he approached them from the right end of he corridor. "Are you going to see the new Docent?"

"Yes we are, Morgan." Said Hotch . "you know, just because we have three phDs between us doesn't mean you _have_ to call us doctor, that's just etiquette."

"Yeah..." Agreed Rossi. "...totally not needed between friends."

Morgan smiled and stretched his arms out at his sides for a moment, he had clearly been hunched over his desk for a while, then again his job was to keep track of _all_ museum objects as well as maintaining records on ownership and borrowing. It wasn't an easy job.

"Alright then. Lets go watch the kid, I wanna see if we get ten pin bowling like the last one."

It didn't take more than two minuets to walk down a level and to the balcony that overlooked the museum lobby. Hotch felt his stomach growl, he had to eat at least once every four days and he hadn't in three, Rossi and Morgan were talking about the young Docent as school children surrounded him but Hotch was far to busy trying to keep his fangs in. From his left pocket came his cell phone, he had a little app that told him how long until sunset, it was quite some hours yet but Hotch could cope; he'd feed that night.

"The kid looks nervous." Said Morgan leaning on the sturdy stone railing.

"Of course he is."

Rossi looked at Morgan with a _well obvious_ expression on his face, neither had noticed Hotch pull out his phone. Morgan mumbled something that Hotch barely heard despite his excellent hearing since he wasn't really listening and then the older dark haired man spoke again.

"What's his name?"

"Oh, em." Morgan stood straight as he thought for a moment. "Garcia told me earlier, she seems to like him even though she hasn't spoken to him yet." He thought or another moment."Yeah, its Reid. Spencer Reid."

Rossi opened his mouth to speak again but Morgan shushed him saying he wanted to hear how the kid started. Morgan and Rossi struggled to hear as Reid began to speak, he was all the way on the other side of the marble lobby surrounded by children but Hotch heard him perfectly.

"Welcome to The Hale Museum of European History, I'm..."

Hotch snapped up as he heard the man speak, he hadn't seen Reid before but when he looked up there was no mistaking the thin frame, the chestnut locks and dark eyes, especially not the silk like voice.

"Doru."

Night had fallen and Hotch couldn't take his hunger, if he waited any longer he could go on a rampage; he wouldn't let that happen again, not after what Renáta had taught him. The street was dark and cool with a soft breeze, Aaron stood in a secluded ally way between a book store and a coffee shop. Seeing Spencer Reid had brought back so many memories of the man he loved, of coagulated blood coating a dust covered floor. Hotch had bottled it up for almost six hundred years, he could do it no more and finally let himself cry while mumbling to himself about how much he missed Doru and how sorry he was.

"Are you alright?"

A woman suddenly appeared at his side, she was African-American and had long black hair with a sky blue dip dye that somehow brought out her eyes. He hadn't heard her approach but as he looked up at her his ears filled with the sound of her heartbeat, the smell of her skin in his nostrils. Hotch was so very hungry and she smelt like life. With her pulse thumping in his ears Hotch locked their eyes, maroon meeting golden hazel.

"Sleep." He commanded and the unnamed woman collapsed in his arms.

Hotch sighed as he exposed her floral perfume scented neck and plunged his sharp fangs into her skin. She was a diabetic he could tell, the insulin had a rather distinctive taste that was different from naturally occurring insulin. Hotch didn't mind though, he was too hungry to worry about flavour. Blood coated his teeth and tongue slipping down his throat and satisfying his body, as he felt her heart begin to slow he pulled back; gone were the days of draining people in the street. With the woman unconscious in his left arm Aaron brought his right hand up and pricked his thumb on his fang then rubbed it over the wound healing it and hiding the fact that the Vampire had ever been there. He carried her over to one of the benches that lined the dimly lit street and set her down, she'd wake in a few minuets none the wiser. Her neck might hurt a little but any evidence was gone.

Aaron peered down at his wrist watch, it read one-thirty-three. He had to go home, even a Vampire needed sleep. Over the centuries there had been so much lore on Vampires and as far as Hotch could tell most of it was false, he had to feed on human blood yes but he was unaffected by sunlight or crucifixes, even stakes. On one of his darker days in sixteen-forty-eight, his two hundredth birthday, he'd tried staking himself, it hurt like hell but didn't kill him. In the end Hotch just had to pull the wood from his chest and carry on. He did have amazing vision and hearing, sense of smell and speed when necessary. He did heal instantly which was handy. The only thing that did seem to work against him was silver, it burnt and sizzled his skin causing such intense pain that he could hardly stand it.

Aaron hated what he was, what he'd been cursed to be. He wasn't alive but he wasn't allowed to die either. Over the years Hotch had managed to numb himself to most emotional aspects of the world, but Doru had been reincarnated causing his dam to burst and for the first time in almost six hundred years his heart ached.

The Vampire walked towards his home slowly and silently with memories flooding through his head, one in particular stood out...the first time he met his sweet Doru.

 _It was a warm evening in fourteen-seventy and Radu cel Frumos was celebrating his seventh year on the throne of Wallachia, Vasile Stolojan was happy for his Uncle. The battle for the throne would never be over but Radu had been determined to have pause in the fighting not just for him to celebrate but for his knights to relax, they had earned it_ _ten_ _times over. Radu looked over at his nephew s_ _e_ _ated at the opposite end of the great hall, the room was_ _dimly lit by flickering candle light_ _but Radu could easily see the soft smile on Vasile's lips as he laughed and joked with his friends, two fellow knights Ion Miklos and Sorin Albescu, both good men and strong warriors._ _Ion seemed to say something serious for a moment and wandered off out the great hall while Sorin stumbled off probably to get himself another_ _drink._ _Radu was glad they were there to protect his nephew as_ _Vasile did_ _for them. Suddenly Vasile looked up and locked eyes with his Uncle they shared a knowing look and a quick smile and then went back to their separate worlds like they didn't know who the other was._ _Radu had wanted to announce who Vasile really was to all of_ _Wallachia_ _but the knight had refused, he had no need nor want to rule and Radu respected that; the one person who seemed to deserve the throne didn't want it. Vasile was happy being a commanding knight and Radu wouldn't force him._

 _Vasile knew his Uncle cared for him, Radu was a good man and the chocolate eyed knight was more than happy to fight for him. His father had a hatred for Radu that went far beyond sibling rivalry but Vasile saw that Radu was a good man, and that he was a better ruler._ _Vlad had been the one to abandon him with his Uncle Radu after all, thankfully Radu had cared for him with the same love he had for his own daughter, Maria._ _He turned back from the quick glance he and Radu had shared_ _just in time for Sorin to slam another full cup down, Sorin had been drunk pretty much since birth and so no one really noticed the smell or the way he had to slam everything._

" _Where is Ion?" The tall man asked as he seated himself._

" _He said he needed to get someone. You were here when he said it."_

" _I have more important things to do than listen to Ion."_

" _Yes." Vasile said as he wiped the ale from his arm where Sorin had spilt some from his cup. "Help people to bath in ale it seems."_

" _Oh you love it, Voivode." Sorin chuckled and made a small bowing motion._

" _You should not call me that."_

" _Whatever."_

 _Suddenly Ion returned with a young man in tow behind him, he couldn't have been more than sixteen, he had his face hidden under a dark hood but Vasile could still tell his lack of age. Vasile himself was only twenty-two and knew how some would look down on a man for his youth._

" _Vasile, Sorin." Ion began as he clamped a hand down on the hooded man's shoulder. "This is my son, Doru."_

 _Ion looked down at his son and pulled the hood from his head revealing the most beautiful man Vasile had ever seen, he had chestnut locks that curled a little at the ends and dark brown eyes that Vasile could easily get lost in. Doru's skin was milk white and looked like it was soft to the touch._ _Ion never looked up from his son and Sorin was far too drunk to notice Vasile staring._

" _He turned sixteen three days ago and I think its time for him to learn to fight rather than reading all those books."_

 _Ion seemed determined to make his son a warrior but Doru looked horrified at the idea._

" _Its nice to meet you." Said Doru but he was quickly slapped on the back of the head, not with malice but the slap didn't look painless._

" _Look at people when you greet them, Doru. Its polite."_

" _What do you care about being polite, old man?" Asked a very drunk Sorin._

 _Ion didn't respond,_ _he just looked down at his son and waited until Doru raised his head and spoke in the same hushed voice._

" _Its nice to meet you." He said again._

 _Vasile and Doru's eyes locked for a moment and the younger man felt his heart quicken. His father had always spoken of Vasile but he hadn't expected someone so...so handsome. The knight had rich hazel eyes that sparkled in the candle light and scruffy short black hair that looked like he had attempted to tame it, Doru liked it...a lot. Vasile's arms were exposed from his dark tunic coated in a little dirt and sweat from training earlier that day but that wasn't what Doru found himself thinking about, no, instead he was thinking about what it would be like to have the knights strong arms wrapped around him in an embrace._

 _It was only a spilt second that the two had their eyes locked but it was enough to discover one thing...they were in love._


	2. Still In Here

**Thanks for all the awesome support with the first chapter of this fic, so glad you all are enjoying it.**

 **XXXX**

It was Spencer Reid's second day on the job and the nerves still hadn't left him. He knew the museum and everything for his tours, that wasn't what terrified him, no what terrified him was the people. Spencer wasn't very social and didn't really have any friends, people just thought he was a walking encyclopedia and he'd been referred to as a _pipe cleaner with eyes_ on more than one occasion. That didn't really give him the incentive to go out and meet people. That was how he found himself in the surprisingly busy museum café for lunch, well that was until a smiling woman with flowing blonde hair and the brightest purple dress anyone had ever seen before in their lives tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey." She said, her smile growing. "You're the new Docent, right? Reid?"

"Em, yeah."

Reid's voice was quiet and timid. All he wanted to do was crawl into his sweater vest and hide like some kind of anti-social tortoise. The blonde let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little.

"I knew you were my Junior G-man, we met briefly yesterday taking to Kate Callahan.

"Junior G-man?" Reid mumbled, more to himself than the woman before him.

"I'm Penelope Garcia, creator of all things epic." She noticed his confused expression and decided to elaborate. "I'm the museum's Graphic Designer. I thought I'd come and introduce myself, can I sit?" She gestured to the table.

"Em, yeah. Sure."

She nodded her thanks and set her tray of food down on the table opposite him before sitting. Garcia seemed like a nice person who actually wanted to sit with him rather than just some sort of welcome party, that got him to relax a little.

"So how are you finding the museum so far?" She asked taking a bite of her cobb salad.

"Its good. I like the art work, the way its not in one section, its everywhere."

"Oh yeah that was Doctor Rossi's idea. He thought it would give the museum more _flow._ He's the Curator Of European Art History, knows everything about every brush stroke." She paused for a moment. "Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration, but he does know a lot, especially about Raphael, that's his forte."

Before Reid could speak a tall black man with a shaved head set a tray down beside Garcia and took a seat.

"Hey Baby Girl."

"Hello my chocolate God."

Spencer Reid had but one thought _what the fuck?_ He'd never sat and had lunch with people before and now he had two random museum staff chatting away like they were his friends.

"Introductions." Garcia said in a sing-song voice. "Spencer this is Derek Morgan, Morgan this is the new Docent, Spencer."

"Hi kid. I saw the start of your first tour yesterday. You were good, I don't think anyone has memorised the tour so quickly, you must have been reading it none stop for days."

"I only read it once."

Reid didn't mean to say that, _great the one chance I had to actually get something like a friend I just screwed up, well done Reid._ He chastised himself.

"Seriously, just once?"

Much to his surprise Morgan sounded more impressed than like he was talking to a freak and that shocked the young brunette.

"Yeah." He said cautiously. "I have an eidetic memory so I remember everything I read."

"Okay that's awesome." Announced Garcia.

"You could probably put the Curators to shame." Added Morgan.

Suddenly Reid felt very comfortable with the two people in front of him and that had never happened before, maybe Morgan and Garcia could break Reid out of his shell after all.

"I'm the Registrar by the way, so don't break or lose anything 'cause I'll have to deal with it." Morgan's tone was all in jest and Reid found himself smiling back at the older man.

"I won't."

"Good." With that he took a bite of pasta, chewed and swallowed then he was speaking again. "So, what's your favourite part of the museum so far?"

"I think that's the early Early Modern section in the west wing. I'm actually working on my phD in Early Modern European History."

"Oh, you should talk to Hotch then, he'd probably be a great help." Suggested Garcia.

"Hotch?"

"She means Doctor Aaron Hotchner. He's the curator for The European Early Modern Era and has the phD you're going for. Got one in Medieval European History too."

"You think he would help me?"

Reid could do it on his own but a Curator with years of experience, oh if he only knew how many years, was hard to pass up.

"Yeah, Hotch is really nice." Said Garcia her mouth half full of Cobb salad.

"Look, pretty boy I'll fill you in on the basics." Morgan took a breath. "Most of the Curators stick to themselves, avoid Erin Strauss like the plague. She's brilliant at her job but doesn't seem to like _people_ that much. Hotch and Rossi are really friendly and know what they're talking about. They've been here just as long as the rest of us. If you need to know anything about poetry and ceramics go to Doctor Jordan Todd, that's her thing. Jordan's been a Curator here for a good five years now. Just don't ask her any stupid questions. Doctor Alex Blake is cool too, she handles all the literature, manuscripts that sort of thing. She's a Curator but we think of her more as a librarian. Matt Cruz is the director, who I amuse you've met?"

"Yeah." Answered Reid before Morgan could start speaking again.

"There's me and Garcia." He gestured to the two of them. "We're obviously nice-"

"Nice!" The blonde interrupted. "I'm all cuddles, sparkles and light, I go far beyond _nice,_ Derek Morgan."

The two men giggled and Reid found that for the first time in a very long time he was happy.

"Anyway. JJ is the Public Relations Officer, she does all the press releases and announcements. She's kinda Mama bear around here. Em, Kate Callahan-" Reid cut him off.

"Yeah, she's the Museum Educator. She's the one that plans all the tours. She's basically my boss."

"Kate's great, the pregnancy hormones are making her a little grumpy lately of the guards keep to themselves like the Curators, Grant Anderson, Dustyn Rose and Alistair Summers are probably the easiest to talk to."

Reid nodded taking in all of Morgan's words.

"That just leaves Emily Prentiss and Monty." Finished Garcia as she set down the fork for her empty bowl of salad. "Emily is the Exhibit Designer and Monty is her assistant but he prefers Preparator. We're like one big happy, _if slightly dysfunctional_ , family. And now we have you."

 _Seriously? How have I gone from no friends in my entire life to her saying I'm family in the space of twenty minuets?_

"You don't have to look so scared, pretty boy. Garcia loves everyone."

The conversation carried on with the three of them completely unaware that Hotch was watching them and listening to every single word from up on the second floor that over looked the Museum café. The Vampire could hear the insecurity in Doru's, no Spencer's voice, Hotch didn't think he could cope if the Docent asked him for help with his phD. In that moment Hotch made a decision , he had to let Doru go, had to or it would not only destroy him but Doru's new incarnation as well. He'd caused Doru's death, he couldn't let himself cause Spencer's too. No, he had two options; leave the museum, which he really didn't want to do. Or let Doru go and accept that he wasn't coming back, maybe he could even be friends with Reid like he was with JJ. That was his only hope.

 _Vasile stood on one of the several balconies over looking the land that surrounded the castle, it was dark not even a hint of sunlight behind the mountains remained and despite the beautiful landscape all Vasile could think about was Doru, the young man he had met a few days previously. Ion seemed determined to train his son to be a warrior but Vasile knew the boy was more of a scholar, his pen would be his sword. Radu had called a meeting between his generals and so Ion had brought his son with him and Vasile had found it incredibly hard to concentrate on what his Uncle was telling him, Ion and Sorin. Not that anyone noticed, Vasile had become highly skilled at schooling his emotions when he was in service to his father, Vlad._

" _Hello."_

 _Vasile's head spun around to see Doru stood in the doorway, candle light flickered behind him making it look like the boy glowed. It was easy for the bastard knight to admit, Doru was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen._

" _Hello." He responded._

 _Doru left the doorway and leaned against the dark stone railing to look down into the night. As he did Doru's chestnut hair fell around his face revealing his soft pale neck and Vasile had to bite back a groan, the boy was so wonderful. He didn't care if people would call them being together a sin, to Vasile it would be perfect._

" _My father seems insistent that I learn to kill."_

" _And you do not want to." It wasn't a question but the sixteen year old nodded anyway._

" _I do not see the appeal."_

 _Vasile smiled, he wanted to see if Doru may feel the same._

" _Well." The knight began moving ever so slightly closer to the brunette. "There really isn't anything like 'plunging your sword into another man', I can tell you that."_

 _Doru nearly choked and fell over the railing at the innuendo, his eyes widened as he looked up to the older knight who had an easy smile on his face. Vasile loved the way he blushed. The brunette didn't say a word as Vasile moved in closer, only an inch at a time so as not to spook the boy. Eventually their lips were only millimetres apart and Doru could feel the older man's breath on his face. His heart pounded in his chest and Doru was worried that Vasile would hear it, but Vasile couldn't hear anything because he was far too lost in the younger man's dark eyes. 'Do the brave thing' Doru told himself and in a burst of courage pressed his lips to the older man's own._

 _Vasile quickly took control of the kiss, snaking one arm around Doru's waist while the other plunged into his hair. The knight licked along the younger man's lips begging entrance that was quickly granted. The boy tasted sweet like the cakes and pastries that had become so rare in the Kingdom, his skin was warm and soft like silk to the touch, perfect in everyway. Suddenly Doru pushed him back and Vasile reluctantly released the boy._

" _Someone will see us." He sounded terrified. "My 'father' could see us."_

" _Would you-" He paused for a moment to look at the boys chocolate eyes. "Would you like to come to my chambers?"_

 _Doru bit his lip and Vasile bit back another groan of want. The younger man thought about it for a moment and then nodded slowly as a blush crept across his face. The two walked down long candle lit hallways desperate to touch but refusing to in case someone saw, it almost killed the bastard prince. Soon they made it to Vasile's bed chambers and the second they were inside Vasile had Doru pressed up against the heavy wooden door, his hands found the boys hair again as he plundered his mouth mapping it out like he would die if he didn't._

 _Somehow they managed to shuffle over to a large bed made up with soft sheets and furs that Doru was quickly thrown down onto. It took only seconds for Vasile to crawl over him pressing kiss after kiss to the boys pale skin only stopping to pull Doru's deep blue tunic over his head and throw it somewhere over in a corner, Vasile's kisses continued down Doru's chest until he took a nipple into his mouth teasing the bud and pulling needy moans from the younger man._

" _Please."_

 _Doru didn't even know what he was begging for, he just wanted more. He was growing hard and desperate for release so he pushed his hips up to meet the knight's only to find Vasile's own erection. That time the older man couldn't hold in his groan. Vasile's hands moved down Doru's body over his stomach and down to his breeches, Doru held his breath as Vasile pulled them down discarding them with his tunic._

" _Breath." Vasile reminded him with a smile as he kissed the inside of his thighs._

 _Doru gripped the covers and furs as the kisses climbed closer and closer to the one place he really wanted the older man to go. Suddenly Vasile did it and took Doru's erect member into his mouth sucking softly at first then swirling his tongue around the tip causing the younger man to moan in pleasure, it only seemed to encourage Vasile who sucked harder and started to hum around him._

" _Vas...Vasile...I..."_

 _Unable to form words Doru found his climax and came into the older man's mouth, white erupting behind his eyelids, he felt Vasile smile and swallow it all down and then lick him clean. Doru had never felt anything so amazing, his whole body vibrated in pleasure. Suddenly Vasile appeared over him and started his kissing torture all over again, all too soon Doru was panting again digging his nails into Vasile's back. The knight licked over Doru's right pectoral and then bit down hard enough to draw blood, it didn't hurt the young man he was still coming down from his orgasm but it would scar for sure._

" _Mine!" Vasile growled out._

 _A kiss was pressed to Doru's still panting lips as a hand trailed down between the young man's legs._

" _Wait!" Vasile pulled back instantly like he'd been burnt. "I...I have never done this before."_

 _Vasile smiled at the boy naked in front of him._

" _I'll be gentle. I promise."_

 _With that Vasile pulled off his own clothes and then reached for the small glass bottle of oil he kept by his bed and slicked up two fingers._

" _Will it hurt?"_

" _Only a little at first."_

 _Vasile pressed a kiss to Doru's lips and started to tease his entrance, going slowly so as not to hurt or scare the boy. Soon Vasile slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle preparing the young beauty underneath him, the whole time their lips locked in passion filled kisses. Another finger pressed in and Doru let out a pleasured gasp, then another until he was pushing back on Vasile's fingers. When the older knight pulled his fingers back Doru mourned the loss, but Vasile didn't let the needy boy mourn for long, he simply lined himself up and pressed in slowly giving Doru time to adjust. Soon he was completely sheathed inside the boy and it took all of Vasile's strength not to cum there and then, Doru was so tight around him. After a few moments the young brunette begged._

" _Move."_

 _Vasile didn't need asking twice, he pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in, it was like the greatest feeling in the world magnified and times by a million. Doru's tight muscles clenched around his member begging him to thrust again and he did. He set a deep, fast and yet loving pace that caused Doru's eyes to flutter shut and his grip on the Alpha male to tighten._

" _Please...Vasi...Vasile...deeper."_

 _The knight flipped them so Doru was on top and pulled the sweet young man down on himself going as deep as he could go. Doru screamed in pleasure, loving every inch of the older man. Vasile could feel his climax growing and he knew he was close to the edge. Suddenly Doru came again clenching his muscles around the knight and Vasile thrust his hips up letting the pleasure take him. Vasile came filling his beautiful Dour with his warm seed, it was the greatest feeling either had ever experienced. Doru collapsed on top of Vasile and nuzzled into his chest. The room fell silent nothing to fill the void except one small sentence that rang out in Vasile's strong voice._

" _That's my prince."_

Hotch walked at his Vampiric speed up the fire escape and up to Reid's apartment. It wasn't hard to find out where he lived and even easier to get in. The window had been left open so Hotch just climbed in, _thank God that 'I didn't give you permission to enter' crap doesn't work,_ he thought to himself. He could hear Reid's soft breathing and steady heartbeat so followed it into the bedroom at the end of a small hallway. He turned the door handle and stepped inside carefully, there were books scattered everywhere but it was Reid he had gone there to see. The young man slept softly on his back with both arms up above his head.

"Still sleeps the same way." Hotch mused quietly.

He approached the bed and looked over at Reid lit up by a patch of moonlight that burst through the gap in his curtains. He looked beautiful, then again he always had. Hotch wasn't there to reminisce though, no, he was there to say goodbye to Doru. Hotch took a deep moment preparing himself to let the memory of the man he'd loved for almost six-hundred years rest in peace. It was a big step in his life but it had to happen.

"I love you, Doru. I always will." Suddenly Reid shuffled and opened his eyes only half awake, before he could wake fully Hotch leaned down and commanded. "Sleep!"

Reid fell back against the pillow, he wouldn't wake until morning and Hotch could say goodbye uninterrupted. Hotch climbed onto the bed, the springs creaking and echoing around the room, he pulled the sleeping form of his once lover to his chest and pressed his nose to the man's hair. He smelt the same, there was shampoo and a little hair gel in there but the basic scent of the boy was exactly the same as when he was Doru all those years ago. Hotch snaked his arms around the young man and held him tightly trying desperately not to cry, his father had taught him one thing _always hide your emotions_ but there with the reincarnation of Doru in his arms Hotch didn't know if he could. His heart didn't beat but it did ache.

"I love you, Doru." He said again knowing those words didn't even begin to describe how he felt about the young man. "I should have said goodbye so long ago, I know you wouldn't want me to be in pain but for a long time it was the only thing that made me feel alive. Maybe I can be friends with the new you. You've always been my reason to live, Doru. But I have to think of you as Spencer Reid now. I will _always_ love you."

He whispered to the night. For a long time he just lay there holding Reid's sleeping form, he lost track of how long he'd been there but when the moonlight faded only to be replaced by golden sun he decided it was time to leave. He couldn't cling to a memory any longer.

With a sigh Hotch released the sleeping form of his lost lover and slid off the bed, pulling the covers up over Reid who flung his arms back up over his head. That made the Vampire smile. In one last movement of love he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Reid's lips, they were soft and smooth just like Doru's had been.

"Goodbye."

Hotch turned to leave but as his hand reached the door handle he froze.

"Vasile."

One word that was so quiet that for a moment the Vampire thought he had imagined it, he turned back to Reid who still lay asleep with eyes wide and filled with tears. Was it possible? The former knight knelt at the side of Reid's bed, if he'd been able to breath he'd have been hyperventilating. With a shaky hand he reached out and pulled Reid's grey t-shirt up to reveal a small birthmark over his right pectoral, it was crescent shape and there was the slight hint of teeth to it.

"You're still in there..." He cut himself off and pressed his teeth to the birthmark, they fit perfectly. "...Doru."

He had a chance, a chance to get the man he loved back. It was selfish but he didn't care, Doru was still in there and Hotch would get him boys name may have become Spencer Reid but in the heart he was still Doru Miklos.


	3. Betrothed

_It was a warm morning and Vasile's Uncle had summoned him to the great hall saying there was something they needed to discuss. Vasile had a bad feeling only made worse by having to leave his darling Doru alone in bed. Doru hated waking up alone and teh older man hated making him do so. A cooling breeze danced through the castle cooling his heated skin, candles were still lit in certain areas to provide light but only a few. The castle could get very bright on those few and far between sunny days. Much of the grey brick was bathed in golden light and Vasile couldn't help but think of Doru's skin in such light, he had to shake his head as he entered the hall and faced his Uncle._

" _Ahh, Vasile." Radu was a good man and always took care of Vasile._

" _My Lord." He gave a slight bow to the older man._

" _No, none of that." Radu wafted his hand in the air as if pushing Vasile's words away. "No one is here, and since we are alone you will call me 'Uncle'."_

" _Yes, Uncle." The words felt right but the bastard knight knew it wouldn't last long._

" _Now, I have much to discuss with you, my nephew."_

 _Vasile followed his Uncle and took the offered seat at the side of Radu's throne, as a child he had wondered what it would be like to sit on that throne but he had long since stopped caring. He was a knight not a ruler and that was the way he wanted to stay. Radu's dark hair matched his own only it was longer and cascaded around his face. Vasile had found short hair better for war and he didn't really like the feeling of it touching his neck. He only like the feel of Doru's hair._

" _Yes, Uncle."_

" _I know your father did very little for you."_

" _He did his best."_

 _Vasile didn't know why he defended his father, he hated the man with a passion and though his Uncle would never admit it Vasile could tell he did too._

" _He may have tried but he did abandon you, he had no love for you. I do not care if you were born a bastard I would have raised you as my own."_

" _Thank you, Uncle." Vasile knew Radu spoke the truth._

" _There is no need for that." He said with another gesture. "We are blood. Blood should protect not cast aside. I am getting away from the point, my nephew. I want you to be cared for, loved and to have your own family. It is what you deserve."_

 _At those words Vasile's bad feeling grew ten times worse. He knew Radu had his best interests at heart but if his Uncle was saying what Vasile thought he was saying then he really didn't want it. He opened his mouth to speak and then thought better of it, Radu may have been his Uncle but he was also his Voivode. Radu spoke again._

" _There is a girl I believe perfect for you. She is the daughter Mehmed's most trusted soldier, her name is Safiye, she is a beautiful girl just turned seventeen and her father is anxious to have her married. She would be good for you and for our kingdom as well as the Ottoman empire. You will marry her, have a family...be happy."_

 _No, no he would never be happy married to Safiye. Not because she was the daughter of an Turk but because he loved Doru. How he longed to tell his Uncle that, he knew the stories of his Uncle and Mehmed but he couldn't voice them. Marring Safiye would bring them together and possibly stop the fighting once and for all. He was no prince no Voivode but it seemed that the fate of the kingdom still rested on him. Radu was just trying to take care of Vasile he knew that but his heart suddenly felt like it had been ripped from his chest and stomped on by a thousand feet. Vasile schooled his expression and looked up at his Uncle with a smile._

" _Thank you, Uncle. You are too good to me."_

" _Nonsense, my nephew. You are blood and I only wish your happiness."_

 _Vasile forced himself through the rest of his time with Radu trying to show no signs of what he felt inside; the agony. Eventually Radu released him and Vasile somehow managed to make it back to his chambers without collapsing. He slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, startling Doru who had dressed in the time Vasile had been gone._

" _What is wrong?" He asked making his way to the older man, they had been together for two years and Doru could tell when Vasile was panicked. "What did your Uncle say?"_

" _I am to be married." Vasile said quietly with his eyes staring off into space._

" _No."_

 _Doru's heart sank much like Vasile's had, the man he loved was to be married off and... and...and Doru had no idea what would happen after that._

" _He wants me to marry a girl from the Ottoman empire. Safiye, I think her name was."_

" _I do not care what her name is. You said no?"_

 _Vasile took a now crying Doru into his arms and held him close, squeezing him and kissing his brown locks._

" _How could I? He is still the Voivode, I cannot disobey him, especially when he is attempting to form a bond."_

" _Well maybe you should marry her." Doru pulled away from Vasile and wandered over to the other side of the room. "She can give you everything."_

" _What can she give me that you cannot?" Vasile could hear the hurt in Doru's voice._

" _You can be with her in front of everyone else."_

" _So?"_

" _She could give you a child. I can't."_

" _Doru, I do not care how many children she could give me. I want you and only you."_

" _You really would give up ever having a child for me?"_

 _Vasile raced over to the other side of his bed chambers and pulled Doru back to him, the younger man fought him but eventually gave in to the stronger man._

" _I would give up anything for you, Doru. Never forget that. You are all that I need in this world. She may have to be my wife but it will only be in name. My heart will always belong to you, everything I am is yours. My heart, my soul, everything. I love you."_

 _Everything went quiet for a few moments and then Doru, much to the older man's relief, relaxed against Vasile's chest. He took a deep breath, breathing the bastard knight in and calming his aching heart. He knew Vasile loved him but he wasn't sure how long that would last, he really had thought that the possibility of a child would have drove Vasile from him but it seemed not._

" _And all I am is yours."_

" _She will only be my wife by name." Vasile told him again._

" _Very well." Doru consented. "You are right. We cannot say no to the Voivode. As long as I have your heart I have everything I need."_

Emily Prentiss and her Preparator, Monty stood in the largest room of the west wing. It was all dark wood paneled and had a hard even darker wood floor. Glass cases were dotted around the room holding various antiquities each more beautiful than the last, there were wooden crates filled with the more delicate objects as well. Emily was the museum's Exhibit Designer, it was her job to put the exhibits together so as to guide the visitors eyes and everyone had to admit, she was _very_ good at her job. The exhibit was to be _Medieval European Warfare_ and the sword Sorin's decedent had donated was to be the center piece of that Hotch was determined. Sorin deserved to be remembered and not only by Hotch himself.

Hotch had spent the morning with JJ and Garcia who were handling all the announcements and designs for advertising. Garcia had created a wonderful poster design that showed off the sword perfectly while JJ had organized everything for the opening down to the very last detail. Oh how he wished she was still that sweet girl who had saved him, but no, not any longer. Renáta was dead, there was no piece of her left inside JJ like there was with Doru and Reid. Even if there was, JJ had a family and Hotch couldn't destroy that for his own selfishness, Henry was so young he needed his mother.

It was almost noon when Aaron made it into the main room of the west wing, crates lay everywhere some half open while others were still sealed. Emily was scribbling something down on her clipboard while Monty changed songs on his ipod and turned the speakers up, but not loud enough that visitors could hear it. Aaron could hear Monty's heart beating a little fast probably from going back and forth from the basement levels for various crates.

"Where is the Romanian sword." Hotch asked when he didn't immediately see it, Emily and Monty looked up.

"Its here, Hotch." She answered pointing to the crate closest to her on the left of the room.

"All is going to plan, Doctor Hotchner." Added Monty with a smile.

"Rossi told us he has some tapestries that depict battles so I sent Monty to sub level three to get them." Emily told him not looking up from her dark green clipboard. "Monty show the doctor would you?"

"Yeah, sure. They're here, Doctor Hotchner."

Hotch followed Monty over to the right corner of the room where two tapestries were set out with such care, the instant Hotch saw them he knew they were perfect, the two paintings were of French origin one of which was by an unknown artist. Both depicted various scenes from the eighty years war, one was a battle showing the carnage. The other was of a dying man at the end of a battle being held by a comrade. He didn't know what years they were from, he wasn't the art expert but guessing from the materials and design Hotch was guessing somewhere around sixteen-twenty.

"Are they alright? I can have Monty take them back."

"No, no they're perfect. Rossi never ceases to amaze."

"You can say that again, Doc." Agreed Monty. "Doctor Todd left this pot thing too, said you'd know about it and if I dropped it she'd kill me."

"Yep, that sounds like Jordan."

All was quiet for a moment as Hotch examined the beautiful and detailed item Jordan had supplied before a new voice filled the room.

"Ah, Aaron. Just the man I was looking for." Said Doctor Blake from the door.

She entered the room wearing her white gloves and holding an ancient looking book softly.

"Rossi told me he'd found some paintings for you and I knew it struck a cord." She came to a stop beside him and opened the crumbling book to a half faded page. "This is all about that painting, it was written by the painter while he was painting it. I thought I would ask if you wanted to display it with the painting?"

"That would be fantastic thank you Blake." He said with a smile, peering down at the hand written text.

"Happy to help. I'll put this into a protective case and then bring it back up."

"Thank you." Hotch said again and watched as she left the room.

Hotch turned back to the hand-to-hand section of the exhibit that looked finished, except there was something missing.

"Where are the Bucklershields, Emily?" Hotch asked curiously.

"They are with..." Emily cut herself off when she saw that they were not in the exhibit and turned to Monty. "Monty, where are the shields?"

"I remember picking them up."

"You lost the Buckler shields?" Emily asked in amazement, Monty had never lost anything before.

"Right." Hotch began in a calm voice. "Monty, go down to the sub levels and look for them. Emily carry on with getting the rest of the items on display. I'll help Monty."

Hotch and Monty quickly made their way down to the basement levels, the whole time Monty kept apologizing until Hotch had to say something.

"Monty, stop saying 'sorry', you probably just misplaced it." He said easily. "If we can't find them, I'll fire you then."

"What?!"

"Relax, I'm joking."

"Oh thank God." Monty breathed out with a hand over his heart. "You scared me."

"Where do you last remember having them?"

"Em." Monty thought for a moment as the stepped out of the elevator door, the walls were painted in a dark mint color and crates littered the room. "Emily sent me to get them, they were on sub level four. I got them then while I was in the elevator Emily called and told me to get those paintings off level two."

"Then they're probably still somewhere on level two."

"What is a Buckler shield anyway?"

"The name comes from the French word _bouclier_ that means shield, they only had a diameter of eight to fifteen inches, very small. They weren't much use against archers due to the tiny size but they were popular with hand-to-hand combat. It was excellent for defending blades and made rapid counter attacks easier.

"Cool, how do you know all this stuff?"

 _Because I had one for a brief time, Doru and I used it as a Frisbee of course we didn't have that word at the time.._ He cut himself off, his mind was off topic and Monty was looking at him for an answer.

"I read a lot. And its kind of my job." He spoke with a soft smile. "At least I noticed they were absent from the exhibit." Monty's eyes widened in slight panic. "Don't look so worried, it looks like no one's gong to be be fired today."

"You really need to work on your sense of humor."

Hotch just giggled to himself, he hadn't felt like smiling or joking in so long. He was beginning to think Reid's presence was effecting him.

It was one of those nights when Rossi had convinced Hotch to go to dinner with him. Aaron had just wanted to go home and be alone with his thoughts but David Rossi could be the most insistent person he had ever met when he want to be, and for someone who had lived for almost six-hundred years Hotch thought it was some sort of unnatural talent. Over the eight years they had known each other Hotch and Rossi had developed a favourite restaurant, Hotch didn't need to eat but he did still enjoy it, that and Rossi was paying. Dave had said they were going out to Tuscany, a beautiful itailian restaurant that Rossi would live in if he could, to celebrate the new exhibit but to be honest Rossi just had a craving for mushroom risotto and Panna Cotta. The restaurant was painted in a soft green with red clothed tables and soft piano music playing in the background. The place was reasonably busy but thankfully not very loud.

"So." Rossi began after they placed their order, Hotch decided on the same as Rossi. "I think the new exhibit will be a success now I've added the art."

"Oh yes, Dave. Once again you save the day with your art genius."

"Aaron Hotchner being sarcastic? Well I never thought I would live to see the day." Rossi chuckled and took a sip of wine. "I approve Aaron."

Hotch had to admit the wine was pretty good, bursting with fragrance and the taste of strawberry. If Hotch had to pick a problem it would have been its close resemblance to blood. He'd have to feed again in the next few days.

"I think if Emily hangs _The Dying Man_ by the entrance it will really capture peoples interest, and improve visits." He took another sip of wine. "Than again art improves everything."

Their meals arrived and the two men ate in silence for a few moments before Rossi suddenly began to speak once more.

"I decided to get another dog."

"I'm not surprised you have been going on about it for weeks that you want another one." Replied Hotch taking a bite of mushroom risotto.

"Well I got him yesterday, he's a chocolate lab called Donny."

"Oh please tell me that's not short for Donatello."

"Okay I won't tell you." Rossi laughed.

"Poor dog."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Mister historian. I've been meaning to ask, that sword that was donated last week, why have you kept such a close eye on it? I know its expensive and ancient but you have barely let that thing out of your sight. Its like mother and child."

"Its just such a pristine artefact and I want to make sure it stays that way, not so much as a scratch. Monty lost the Buckler shields this afternoon, I'm not leaving a pristine sword from the mid fourteen hundreds..." _fourteen-sixty-nine to fourteen-seventy-five to be exact not that human me would know that. "_...with Monty."

"I see your point. You know I met the new Docent yesterday, Spencer Reid." Hotch's body tensed at the mention of his name. "He was looking at _St Michael Banishing Satan_ , we only have it on loan from The Louvre for a few more days. Anyway, I decided to give him a little test on it and I have to say I feared for my job. Especially when he started quoting my book on Raphael. That kid is a genius, he knows everything."

Aaron couldn't help but remember the way Doru could repeat anything he read and would never forget it. It annoyed most people Doru knew, they thought he was some kind of freak then again very few low born children could read to begin with. Often they would lie in bed together and Doru would recite a random poem he had learnt from the castle library and he would just close his eyes and listen to the younger man's soft voice while holding him close. Suddenly the memory of Reid saying his real name in his sleep flooded back and forced a pained expression off his face before Rossi saw it. He had vowed to get the man he loved back, Aaron had let JJ go but he couldn't do that to his Doru. Not if there was a chance he was still in there.

Eventually the meal ended and Hotch refused Rossi's offer of a nightcap, he'd had a long day and wanted to be alone. He decided to walk, his mind was far too full of memories and horror to be a safe driver. He'd killed enough people in his life to fill ten lifetimes Aaron didn't want a car crash to add more to his unknown total.

The walk helped but it would have been better if it had been longer, his apartment block came into view all too quickly and his front door appeared even faster. Inside was nothing that told anyone who Hotch was his apartment was just that, an apartment, not a home. Vasile, Nikola, Aaron, whoever he was hadn't had a home since Doru died. The walls were a forest green color while the rest looked like it was fresh out of an interior design magazine there were no photographs, no mementos beyond things that the team at the museum had given him over the eight years he had known them.

Everything of his past was hidden away, only to be looked at when his mind felt like it would burst. And it seemed he had found another one of those nights. Aaron walked into his bedroom, pulled the closet door open and punched in the safe combination. It opened with a buzz and he wasted no time pulling a small cardboard box from the small safe and setting it down on his bed. Aaron sat cross-legged on the bed and after a few moments to regain his composure he lifted the lid, inside was his past, the people he had been before Aaron Hotchner; Vasile Stolojan, Nikola Kasza and Aaron Knight being the main ones. He lifted out the small painting he had of Doru, his reincarnation looked exactly like the original and it brought a smile to Aaron's face. Just knowing there was a part of Doru still existed made Aaron feel more _alive_. Soon Hotch pushed away a tear and set the portrait down softly, partially because it was of Doru but mainly because it was nearly six-hundred years old and extremely fragile. Next from the box was a slightly larger hand sized painting of himself and what was now JJ. She had been just a child of thirteen when it was painted, but the smile was exactly the same now as it was then. He took a small silver locket out and clicked it open revealing a picture of a twenty-five year old her on the left while an image of him filled the right.

"Renáta." He whispered softly to the night and her memory.

Eventually came the photographs of friends he met during the wars, one was of him and Corporal Lance O'Neill, Lance was a good man who died protecting everyone from a grenade. If Hotch had been there he would have made sure Lance had gone home to his wife, Sarah and their three daughters Abigail, Molly and Charlotte. Instead he was the one who told Sarah of Lance's death, he knew exactly how she felt, he had gone through that same agony when he watched Doru die. For decades it was the first thing he thought of when he woke up but, after centuries though it was the second. The pain never faded it would always remain, but eventually he learnt to carry on...and that was exactly what he told Sarah O'Neill.

The final item was a letter, yellowed from age the paper was creased almost to breaking point where it had been folded for so many years. The letter read...

 _Aaron,_

 _My friend we must meet at the usual place tonight at midnight, original I know but Sam insisted. He has something important to tell us all, I think Hancock has finally made a decision._

 _Paul_

He missed three people in all the world. Doru, because he was the love of his life. Renáta because she helped him become a man again rather than remain a monster, she had been his redemption , and Paul Revere because he was the only true friend Hotch ever had, yes he had known Hotch as Aaron Knight but Paul was still his only true friend. Paul and Renáta were the only two who he told about his _condition,_ the only people he trusted enough to be honest with. Erzsébet had known, but that was more of a scare tactic than a sign of trust.

He sat there for hours just staring at the items of the only people he truly cared about, Aaron was there so long that the night gave way to the first flicker of daylight. It was only then at the birth of a new day that the Vampire spoke again.

"I won't break my promise, Renáta. Never."

 _The day of meeting his betrothed had finally arrived and Vasile was just as unnerved as he was when Radu told him of the marriage. Vasile knew he had no choice and he was beyond grateful that Doru had stood by him, Doru would always have his heart. Radu called him to the hall where Vasile waited patiently for Safiye 's arrival. The minuets were painful and stung, like a fresh wound between his fingers. He could not help wondering if Safiye even wanted to marry, probably not._

 _Suddenly the door burst open and a tall Turk he presumed was her father entered with a few other guards, closely followed by a young woman in a pale blue dress. She had long flowing jet black hair braided into a thick plat and dark eyes that shined when the sunlight hit them. He had to admit she was beautiful but she was nothing compared to Doru. The young man was and would always be his one and only._

" _Ah, we have been expecting you. We are go glad you have arrived safely." Said Radu with a smile._

" _Is he your Knight?" The Turk in a deep blue shirt asked gesturing to Vasile._

" _Yes, yes he is. And this must be your beautiful daughter?"_

" _This is Safiye yes. Come here girl."_

 _Safiye stepped forwards further into the light and curtsy to Radu. She could have the pick of any man she wanted and yet her father was making her marry Vasile, a man who she had never met and had no love for her._

" _Hello, my Lord."_

" _Hello, my dear. This is Vasile, your betrothed."_

 _She turned to the bastard knight and gave another curtsy._

" _It is a pleasure to meet you. It will be an honour to be your wife."_

 _Safiye was beautiful and intelligent, he could tell that immediately but there was something else, something deep down that she did not want anyone else to see or ever know existed. Something evil and vile, and Vasile knew then and there that she was not to be trusted._

" _Come, come. We have much to discuss for the two of them." Said Radu in an attempt to guide the Turk over to the large oak table in the middle of the room._

 _Safiye looked at Vasile with cold eyes, like they were ice. Yes, yes there was defiantly something that was not right with his betrothed._


	4. Night Owl Diner

Spencer Reid had been desperate to see the new exhibit since he found out about its existence, Docents weren't meant to be in there and so Reid had stayed late and under the cover of darkness took himself to see the exhibit. He had been in the almost finished room for about twenty minuets and had just learnt all about buckler shields when a voice, deep and powerful, nearly scared him out of his skin.

"You're not meant to be in here."

The voice was a statement rather than something filled with emotion. Reid turned his head to look at the owner of the smooth voice, Doctor Hotchner. Their dark eyes locked for a split second and if Reid didn't know any better he would have said he saw shock in the older man's eyes. He and Doctor Hotchner hadn't actually met but he had seen photographs of him in museum leaflets, it had to be said he looked like a slightly older version of...no it wasn't right to think about that.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor Hotchner. I just couldn't resist. I was desperate to see the exhibit and I wanted to get a head start for when people ask questions."

"That's alright, I'd probably do the same in you position."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? Museums are better at night, more peaceful."

Reid was just glad he wasn't being yelled at but unknown to the young Docent Hotch just couldn't resist talking to him. To Hotch the voice of Spencer Reid was like thick honey mixed with golden sun, sweet and bright with the bitterness of coffee at the very end. _Also known as perfection_ thought the Vampire. Before Hotch could find something else to say Reid spoke and filled the void.

"I don't normally break into exhibits in the middle of the night, Doctor Hotchner. I'm...I'm em, working on my phD in Medieval European History."

"Ahh, and the historian in you couldn't be silenced?" Hotch said with a slight smile. Faint but there.

The Vampire had no idea how he seemed so calm, he hadn't expected to find the reincarnated form of his lover stood in an almost finished exhibit in the middle of the night. Maybe almost six hundred years had made him better at schooling is emotions than he thought.

"Yeah, something like that. Again sorry, Doctor Hotchner."

"Oh please, Hotch is fine." _Or you could call me Vasile again. "_ No one really calls me _Doctor Hotchner_. Even Cruz calls me Hotch."

Reid smiled, _not only his he handsome beyond belief and looks like...no! No! You're not thinking about that. He's kind and a gentleman that's all there is to it._ Reid chastised himself.

"Okay...Hotch."

Aaron liked the sound of his latest name in Reid's honey voice, it made him feel human again; but only for a second. Hotch couldn't resist spending time with the young man, and it seemed to the Vampire that spending time with Reid would be the best way to help Doru re-emerge.

"I'd be happy to help you with your phD and give you any pointers."

"Really? That would be fantastic." Reid beamed.

"Good. But I do need coffee to function." It was true, though he was a Vampire and had no need for food or drink Hotch did have an obsession with coffee. "Join me?"

Reid smiled, Hotch had just found him randomly in an exhibit and minuets later had offered to give up his evening to help a kid he'd never met.

"Em, sure."

"Great, there's a twenty-four hour diner down the street."

"The Night Owl Diner?" Hotch nodded. "I love it there."

Reid pulled his bag up from the floor and slipped the satchel over his shoulder and followed the older man.

The night air was cool and refreshing, it didn't take more than five minuets to walk over to the diner all lit up in red and blue fluorescent lights. Reid was surprised to find they walked in a comfortable silence, like nothing needed to be said. Spencer felt like he had know Hotch all his life. Reid was normally nervous around people, but Hotch was different there was just something about him that made Reid feel safe; and that hadn't happened in a very long time. There was a table at the very end of the diner, right of the door, and the two quickly sat and ordered coffee. Their waitress had on a bright yellow uniform and had flowing golden hair that was only a few shades away from matching her dress; she couldn't be older than eighteen. Her lips were painted with a shimmering pink gloss while here eyes were lined subtly, thanks to her name tag the two men were able to put a name to the face: _Samantha_ . As she walked away another waitress, one with dark red hair and an ageing face, made her way to the table adjacent to them. Hotch had his back to the waitress and the food as he staired out the window, looking for something to say not that Spencer knew that, but Reid could clearly see the chicken stakes topped with gravy and it made his mouth water.

"I haven't had that in ages." Reid mused aloud.

"What the chicken stakes?" Asked Hotch before Reid had even realised he had spoken.

"How did you..."

"I can smell it."

It was true Hotch's sense of smell was unmatched when it came to humanity and probably most of the animal kingdom as well: Hotch really believed that the only thing to match his sense of smell was a wolf with a grudge. Hotch had killed more times than he could count and there was a time when he hadn't been very picky about who he killed, yet he flat-out refused to harm wolves. Even when he was a human with the name Vasile Stolojan he refused to kill wolves, they were majestic creatures that deserved respect not mindless animals that killed everything they came across.

"We could order dinner, if you like? I haven't eaten today." Informed Hotch.

Aaron hadn't eaten actual _food_ beyond coffee for about three days, whereas he had fed on blood in the early hours of that morning. It came from a rather sleepy but surprisingly sober teenage girl on her way home after a party. She had strangely tasted faintly of Oranges. He was just happy she hadn't been on drugs, Hotch couldn't get high _or_ drunk for that matter, not that he hadn't tried on several occasions, although he could taste it. Heroine was the worst, it was bitter and clung to his tongue and refused to let go for days. Surprisingly Hotch found that ecstasy was the best, it has a sweet finish, not that he fed on drug addicts or anything it was just something he had noticed over the years.

"That sounds like a good idea." Reid answered bringing Hotch back to reality.

"Good."

Mere seconds after Doctor Hotchner spoke Samantha, the waitress, returned carrying two cups of steaming coffee. She set them down on the grey table with a bold smile that reached her baby blues. She was very beautiful it had to be said, but Aaron Hotchner, Vasile Stolojan, Nikola Kasza, Aaron Knight; whoever he was only had eyes for Doru, no Reid. _God this is getting complicated_ Hotch thought to himself.

"Can I get'cha anything else?" Samantha asked.

"Em yeah." Began Reid. "Can I have the chicken stake with extra gravy, please?"

Samantha jotted it down on her little notebook and then looked over to the older man.

"The same, please."

"Coming right up." With that and another cheerful smile Samantha wandered off to the kitchen.

A blanket of silence descended, but only for a moment as Aaron quickly did away with it. Silence between him and Doru had always been present but silence between him and Reid was not awkward just _new._ Yes, _new_ was the word Hotch would use. He decided he would get to the point.

"I know you're a genius. That much is obvious, that and everyone we know keeps telling me." Reid smiled a little at that from under his mass of short curly hair, Hotch longed to ask if he had joined a boy band but he pushed that way. "What my question is, though, is why wait until now to get your phD?"

"I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life for a long time. When I was a kid I wanted to work in a library or just generally anywhere with books. My Dad wanted me to be brave and have a job worth talking about so I thought maybe join the BAU in the FBI but then he left. I ended up getting degrees in random things like Chemistry and Engineering. It wasn't until recently that I figured out I should work in history. I've always loved history especially European history. Specifically the Medieval period."

Reid was surprised at himself with how well he had opened up to the Doctor he had _just_ met. It had nothing to do with the dreams, _No Spencer!_ He chastised himself. _We're not going to think about those, especially not while he is here._

"We should always do what makes us happy. No point in being miserable in a profession." Aaron said as he took a sip of coffee. "What will you do once you have your phD?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead." Reid thought for a moment. "Maybe go back to Nevada, get a job in Carson City that way I'm not _too_ far from my Mom."

Hotch nodded and took another sip of cooling coffee the whole time screaming _please don't leave me! Please don't leave me! Please don't leave me!_ In his head. Suddenly the food arrived and young Reid dove in, he really was hungry. The chicken was warm and soft as he chewed and the extra gravy was the perfect accompaniment. Though the Vampire had no need to eat human food he did enjoy it, all the different flavours and the way seasoning had progressed over the centuries; it was a secret pleasure of his.

"So what is the topic for your dissertation?"

Reid finished chewing his piece of chicken before answering the older man.

"Its on Radu cel Frumos and his rule after Vlad was imprisoned."

 _So, you are writing a dissertation on the exact time period we lived in about the exact battles I was in. Oh yeah, Doru is definitely still in there._ Hotch's mind spoke.

"You've always been a fan of Radu." Hotch stated before he could stop himself.

"What?"

"I said, have you always been a fan of Radu?"

"Oh, yeah I have. I think he was a rather effective leader."

 _Well I dodged that._ The Vampire thought.

"Interestingly, Romania back when it was Wallachia is my area of expertise."

"I know, Garcia keeps telling me to talk to you about it."

"Well, Garcia is full of bright ideas."

"They're definitely _bright."_

The two chuckled at the joke for a few moments before returning to their main topic. They spoke for a long time and Hotch should have been shocked by Reid's level of knowledge but he wasn't, that was just how Doru was, he remembered everything. After a while Hotch was just listening to Reid's honey voice with his mind answering and responding via autopilot. The brunette could have recited the menu and Aaron would still have been enchanted. Reid and the Vampire had almost finished their meals when a loud buzzing filled the diner, it was quickly revealed to be Reid's cell phone. He answered with a sigh, _was he enjoying talking to me?_ Hotch asked himself.

"Hello."

Hotch's hearing was unmatched by humans just like his sense of smell but he didn't let on as he was sure Reid would find that rude. Instead, he tried not to listen and finished his chicken stake.

"Yeah, I can call her. It should help." Reid said goodbye to the doctor, not that Hotch was meant to know that, and hung up only to turn his attention to Hotch. "I'm sorry but I have to go. My...my Mom, she's not well."

Reid stood and then fished about in his leather satchel for his wallet. As soon as it came into sight Hotch raised his hand in protest.

"I'll pay, I did invite you."

"Oh you don't hav..."

"No, I insist. My treat. I hope your Mother feels better soon."

He'd heard every word the doctor on the phone had said, _get_ well soon would have just hurt Reid and so he offered his support without upsetting his darling Doru. His mother would never _get_ well.

"Thank you. That's really kind."

With that Reid left the Vampire alone in the Night Owl Diner.

Spencer Reid sat alone in his book covered apartment, slumped on the couch looking down at his cell phone. Diana had been suffering an episode but he had managed to talk her down to the point that the doctors could actually help her. The episodes really took their toll on not only her but him as well, they were stressful and Reid hated seeing his mother like that. Diana had never been a _bad_ mother, she'd never hurt him not intentionally anyway. She'd read to him as a child and taught him everything she knew. Yes, Diana Reid was a good mother in the grand scale of things and that was why it hurt him so much when she had an episode. It was like who she was got washed away in a schizophrenic flood and he was the only thing that could push back the water sometimes.

He knew she couldn't help them but he really wished she had chosen a better time, Reid had been with Doctor Hotchner, no Hotch, he corrected himself. The man with dark hair and eyes he could get lost in if he wasn't careful. At first in the exhibit Reid hadn't noticed, but when the older man stepped into the light Reid felt like all the air had been knocked from his lungs. _Vasile._ Spencer had endured dreams for as long as he could remember, childhoods hour. The dreams were always in the same setting, a castle high up and overlooking a great river. And there was always a man named Vasile, tall and strong with short jet black hair and hazel eyes. At first Reid had thought little of them, a child's mind was filled with imagination. However, as he grew older the dreams branched out and were no longer flashes and innocent words but kisses and deceleration of love. Reid was well aware he was homosexual but there was something about dreaming of Vasile that wasn't lust but... _love._

Seeing Aaron had startled him somewhat, it had to be coincidence that his imagination of a solider he knew nothing about beyond his name and appearance, and The Hale Museum's Curator of The European Early Modern Era, looked exactly the same, HOtch was a little older but the features were still the same. Right down to the honey coloured ring around his iris. _No, nothing but a coincidence,_ Reid tried to convince himself. _The only reason I find Hotch attractive..._ attractivewas an understatement, sexy as hell would have been closer to the truth... _is because he looks like someone I've dreamed about since I was a kid. Little kids have imaginary boyfriends, mine has just stayed with me, that's all._ Reid sighed, he didn't believe a word his mind told him and so he decided just to go to bed. His talk with his mother had tired him out and Reid was at his happiest when he dreamt of Vasile.

 _It was Vasile's birthday and Doru had let himself into his lovers room with the intention of surprising him with a birthday gift; namely himself. Doru would have stripped and sprawled seductively on the bed but he knew how much Vasile enjoyed removing his clothes and so he had decided to keep his clothes on. Training only went on until three o'clock and so Doru would only be kept waiting for a few moments longer. He chuckled to himself thinking about how Vasile would go from battling Ion Miklos to bedding his son. Suddenly the door opened revealing the very last person he wanted to see. Safiye. Even though Doru knew he would always have the knight's heart he couldn't help but hate Safiye for she would bear him children and get to kiss him in front of everyone else._

" _What are you doing in here? You should not be in here." She demanded an answer._

" _I need to speak with Vasile. And why are you in here, you should not be here either."_

 _It was true, neither should have been in someone else's bedchamber without permission but Doru knew Vasile would prefer to find him there rather than Safiye._

" _I am to be his wife." Doru felt himself cringe. "I can do as I like. And I do not appreciate a barbarian's son telling me what to do. Now get out before I have you thrown out."_

 _Doru hated her even more after that sentence. Still he left Vasile's rooms without protest, there was something evil that surrounded Safiye and Doru had no intention of angering it. Safiye followed him out, after all he was right she had no business being in there._

" _I think I will go and watch my betrothed finish training." She said with an emphasis on the word 'my'._

 _She got to go and watch Vasile while Doru just went to the library and cried._


	5. Hold Me, Kiss Me, Love Me, Fear Me

**Nikola, is a variation of the name Nicholas and is mainly used in Hungary and Serbia, it means Victory Of The People.**

 **Amália, Hungarian form of German Amalia, meaning "work." and is pronounced Ah mal ear**

 **Countess Erzsébet Báthory (pronounced Eh-zhay-bet, the Hungarian version of Elizabeth meaning God Is My Oath) lived from August 7th 1560 to August 21st 1614. She has been labelled as the most prolific female serial killer of all time, though it has never been proven that she did in fact commit any crime. The quantity of her victim list is also unknown ranging from 37 all the way to 6 and 7 hundred. She and four servants were accused of kidnapping, torturing, bathing in blood and killing many young girls between 1585 and 1610, The highest number of victims cited during Báthory's trial was 650. However, this number comes from the claim by a woman named Susannah that Jacob Szilvássy, Countess Báthory's court official, had seen the figure in one of Báthory's private books. The book was never revealed, and Szilvássy never mentioned it in his testimony. Rather than being executed, after her trial she was walled up in a set of rooms in her home and remained there until her death in 1614. Thanks to novels and television she has become known as Countess Dracula or The Blood Countess.**

 **XXXX**

It was late Friday evening and two days since Spencer had sat in The Nigh Owl diner with Doctor Hotchner and practically spilled his life story. He'd had mo idea why he told the older man everything at the time but after a few days it became obvious, he was smitten and would tell Hotch anything just to spend a few more moments with him. It was silly of course, pining after the museum's Curator of The European Early Modern Era just because he looked slightly, okay it was basically an older vertion, like a man Spencer had been dreaming about his whole life. He didn't think it was fate or destiny or anything like that, he had been dreaming of a rugged solider named Vasile from somewhere in the fourteen hundreds, not a charming Curator in a perfectly tailored suit that showed off his ass named Aaron Hotchner. There were lookalikes all over the world, and that was all Aaron was; someone who looked like a figment of Reid's imagination, and yet no matter how many times he told himself that...he didn't quite believe himself. It was like Aaron and Vasile were a thousand piece jigsaw and Reid only had half the pieces, there was something more, he just didn't know what...yet. He did know one thing for sure though; he couldn't treat Hotch based on his resemblance to Vasile, Hotch was his own person and Reid needed to get to know Aaron and not just expect him to be like the handsome knight.

Work that day had been hectic, he'd had three tour groups of school children and then Kate Callahan, the Museum Educator and Spencer's boss, had dumped him with a university tour since Maxine was out sick. He knew all his stuff but he kept getting looks that said _he is way too young to be leading that tour._ It was around noon when the tour finished and he returned to the staff room to grab his cell and check if The Bennington Sanitarium had called, it had been a bit touch and go with his Mom since he had ran out on Hotch. Thankfully there was nothing and so he slipped his cell back into his locker and left, only to slam into someone knocking that person to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Reid apologised helping the figure back up. It quickly became obvious that the blonde mess on the floor was none other than the Public Relations Officer, Jennifer Jareau, JJ to her friends. "Sorry JJ."

"Its okay, Spence." She straightened her hair and offered the brunette a smile.

Even though she worked in public relations JJ had taken Reid under her wing as it were and was the only person he had ever met that called him _Spence_ ; he liked it. She was caring and very genuine, which having been bullied most of his life, was refreshing.

"Still, I'm sorry."

"I was actually looking for you, anyway." She said with a smile. "Hotch found out I was coming down here to talk to Callahan and asked me to tell you that he needs to see you in his office when you have five minuets."

"Hotch? Did he saw why?"

"No, but he didn't look angry if that's what you're worried about."

"Em, okay. Thanks JJ."

After apologising to JJ three or four more times Reid finally managed to leave the staff room doorway and head up the mass of light grey stone steps to Hotch's office. When he got there he found the heavy oak colored door closed, there was a little glass panel fitted to the wall on the right hand side of the door withcharcoal black letters engraved into the glass. It read.

 _Doctor Aaron Hotchner_

 _Curator  
_

 _European Early Modern Era_

Reid took a deep breath and then knocked gently on the door, it only took a second or two for Hotch's strong Alpha male voice to respond with a calm _come in._ Reid opened the door and entered shutting it again behind himself. The room was beautiful with light hardwood flooring and inbuilt bookshelves that made Reid want to cuddle the walls. There were more books than seemed possible to fit in the office, large as it was. The aqua blue panels seemed to show off a softer side of the older man and went perfectly with his honey chocolate eyes.

"You wanted to see me?" Reid finally managed to force his voice out.

Aaron sat at his desk typing away about something, probably the upcoming opening of his next exhibit. He finished what he was typing, which only took a moment, and then looked up to the Docent with a smile.

"Yes, I did. You ran into JJ then?" Oh if Hotch only knew.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Reid moved further into the room as Hotch stood, rounded his desk and perched on the front to face the younger man.

"Last night you said you wanted to see the exhibit and this morning I got to thinking and came up with a plan."

"I'm sorry I don't quite follow." Reid was confused and couldn't see where Hotchner was going.

"Tomorrow night is the grand opening and Director Cruz will be using it as a way of getting the rich to part with their money in the name of history. As the Curator for the exhibit I have to go, and I never take anyone with me so I was wondering if you would like to be my plus one? That way you can take your time and enjoy the exhibit before everyone else."

Reid paused for a moment. Was Doctor Aaron Hotchner asking him out on a _date?_ No, no he couldn't have been. No, Hotch was simply being kind to a young Docent with more curiosity than sense. _Hotch is not Vasile,_ he reminded himself, _I can't think about him the way I would Vasile. Hotch is just being kind...and I really want to see that exhibit._

"I'd love to, but..." He cut himself off.

"But?" Hotch prompted.

"Aren't those things black tie?" Hotch smiled at Reid's nervousness.

"Yes, they are. But you don't have to ware a tuxedo or anything, just a normal suit would be fine. Its a charity event for the museum not a night at the opera with the President."

Reid chuckled at that and nodded, he'd never been asked to go with anyone to anything before. Well, not unless it was his mother.

"I guess."

"Then its settled. You don your suit and I'll come and I'll meet you outside tomorrow at eight, yes?"

"Alright." Seeing the exhibit and spending time with Hotch, how could it get better?

Eight o'clock Saturday evening finally arrived and Spencer was nervous beyond belief. After about an hour and a half he had settled on a grey-black fitted three-piece suit with a purple shirt and tie. He'd never felt like the stereotypical gay man who never had anything to ware until that night. Everything he owned just didn't seem _right_ but in the end he had found something he deemed acceptable. Reid stood outside the main entrance watching men and women enter, the whole time looking for Hotch. He was thankful to find that he was dressed appropriately, the suits were far more expensive but in very similar styles to Reid's own choice of clothing. He breathed a sigh of relief. Morgan and Garcia suddenly appeared with what he assumed was their other half's and shot Reid a somewhat confused look.

"Hey, pretty boy. What you doing here?" There was no teasing in Morgan's question, just curiosity.

"Oh, I'm waiting for Hotch. He knew I wanted to see the exhibit so asked if I wanted to come."

"Well, that's Captain Curator for you. Always thinking of others." Said Garcia.

Penelope wore a bright red dress that fell to her knees and showed off her cleavage. Her glasses and shoes matched perfectly, the killer heals adding a little _something extra_ as she would call it thanks to the little red bows on the front.

"Yeah, sounds like Hotch." Morgan added as he straightened out his all black suit of non-existent creases. "Oh, where are my manners? Spencer Reid this is Savannah, my girlfriend."

Morgan gestured between the tall African-American woman and Reid with a smile. Savannah was gorgeous with dark eyes and flowing ebony hair. Here dress was also red but more of a cherry color and less prominent than Garcia's, it was a halter-neck full length dress and had a little diamanté decoration around its sweetheart bust line that went with the sparkle in her eyes. Yes, Morgan had definitely found himself with a very beautiful young woman.

"Nice to meet you." Reid said as he took Savannah's offered hand in his, shaking it smoothly before letting it drop. He'd never been one for shaking hands but refusing seemed rude.

"Likewise Spencer."

"Chocolate God, you're right. Can't go forgetting the _introductions."_ The last word was said in a high pitched giggle. Garcia turned to the greying man beside her and gestured to him. "Junior G-man this is my honey bunny, Kevin."

"Hi." Greeted Kevin with a wave, maybe Kevin understood Reid's reservations to shaking hands.

"Hello."

"Anyway, Hotch shouldn't be too much longer. We'll see you inside, yeah?"

"Yeah. See you inside Morgan."

With a smile Morgan, Garcia, Savannah and Kevin were gone.

Turned out Morgan was right because Spencer only had to wait five more minuets before Hotch showed up. Reid nearly fainted at how handsome the older man was in his charcoal suit and blue shirt and blacker than black tie.

"Hey." Reid greeted with a little grin.

"Hi. Sorry to keep you waiting." _I was feeding off a teenage boy._ "Are you ready to go in?"

"Yeah, Morgan and Garcia just went in and JJ was here first."

"Alright, lets go."

They showed the invitations to Grant Anderson, the head of security that prefered working nights, and made their way up into the west wing and then to the exhibit. Hotch spotted Mateo Cruz instantly, mingling with everyone and anyone trying to ensure funding for the museum. As Director he did little else. Rossi was over by one of the paintings he had supplied for the exhibit with a pretty red-head on his arm, _must be a new one I haven't seen her before_ thought the Vampire. Renáta, no JJ stood with her husband Will chatting with Emily, Kate and Alex, all seemed happy. It always hurt Hotch seeing JJ and knowing that she was the reincarnation of the woman who had saved him, banished the monster. He missed Renáta but JJ was happy and he couldn't take that away from her, Renáta was gone there was none of her left like there was of Doru.

"Cruz will say a few words when everyone is here and then hand over to me, but after that the exhibit is yours. So, where would you like to begin?"

"Em, how about I just wait for you here and then we work our way around the room?"

"Sounds good."

Just like Hotch said Mateo Cruz soon started his little speech, emphasising the donation side of things. It was a short speech then again there was only so many ways one could say _give us your money_ . Soon enough it was Hotch's turn.

"Thank you for all being here tonight, Just like Mateo said its a pleasure to see you all here. As you all know I have a soft spot for the medieval, especially Romania and so when the idea for this exhibit came to light I jumped on it. I'd like to thank Emily Prentiss and her assistant Russ Montgomery for all their hard work and putting this exhibit together, you've done an excellent job." He nodded to Emily. "And because he'd kill me if I didn't, I think we should all thank Doctor David Rossi for the beautiful art work he has supplied us with." Hotch paused for a moment as people chuckled and looked to Rossi. "One of our Docents, Spencer Reid, has recently helped to reminded me that history shouldn't just be something behind a sheet of glass. It needs to be felt and tell a story and I hope that is what we have achieved here. I know you all want to just get to the perusing so I'll say thank you again and let you all see what you came here to see. Thank you."

Hotch hopped down from the podium as the other guests wandered off to see the exhibit. He found Reid easily stood by the Buckler shields right where he left him.

"You didn't have to do that. I didn't do anything."

"Oh, Reid. You have done far more for me since you got here than you can imagine. Now, shall we take a look around?"

Reid just nodded.

The evening was highly enjoyable for Reid, the _Medieval European Warfare_ exhibit was insightful and whatever question he came up with Hotch answered with ease. He was like an encyclopedia that just added to Spencer's wealth of knowledge. Aaron Hotchner didn't seem like he just _knew_ everything but more like he had _lived_ it, of course that was impossible. _People don't live forever,_ Reid didn't know how right he was. _People_ didn't live forever, _monsters_ though, now that was a different story all together.

When they got to Sorin's sword, the centre piece of the entire exhibit, Reid noticed something in Hotch's eyes, the older man's honey orbs had been filled with something bright and happy the entire night but when it got to that sword it all vanished, replaced with a sadness that seemed to come from the soul.

"From my research and what was provided by the owner..." _And the fact that Sorin was one of by best friends._ "...I've learnt that the sword was owned by Sorin Albescu, one of the three main generals under the command of Vlad the third also known as Vlad the impaler and later under his brothers command; Radu. Sorin died in battle in fourteen-seventy-five when Basarab cel Bătrân attempted to take power. Voivode Radu died later later that year of Syphillis and Basarab cel Bătrân finally took power ."Hotch paused a moment. "Radu left a daughter, Maria. She lived a good life though and married, she was happy." He really did miss Maria, she ahd been lke a sister to him.

Every word was pure knowledge heaven to Spencer but he couldn't stop thinking about why Aaron had such a sorrowful look in his dark eyes. Reid didn't know it but Hotch blamed himself for Sorin death, _If I had been there rather than in that damn tomb I could have saved him, or died trying._ Hotch had let his heart turn to dust centuries ago, didn't want to feel the agonising pain of loosing the only people who cared about him; loosing the man he loved. It wasn't until Renáta that emotion came back to him, that the monster had been banished.

"Who were the other generals under Radu?" Reid asked trying to change the subject and bring the light back. He really liked that sparkle.

"Ion Miklos, he died in fourteen-seventy-four from an infected wound." _You cried for days when your father died, you were in so much pain and there was nothing I could do to help._

"And the other? You said there were three."

Aaron took a deep breath and schooled his voice to make it sound like he was just repeating a fact and not part of his history.

"His name was Vasile Stolojan, no one knows what happened to him. He, em, he disappeared in the early half of fourteen-seventy-five."

Reid froze. _Vasile, that has to be a coincidence. I'm sure there were lots of men called Vasile in the fourteen hundreds. My dreams were_ _never country specific and besides my subconscious made it up, not like its some past life or anything._ Reid told himself firmly.

The evening carried on and as they moved around the room Hotch's sorrow seemed to lessen and allow the happiness to return somewhat. Reid was grateful for that. Such a handsome man should not have such pain hidden away inside. Around midnight the evening rounded down and Cruz made one final push for donations which he seemed to get, never let it be said that Mateo Cruz was not good at his job. Rossi bid them all a good night first as he vanished off with the red-head that they came to know as Eliza, Morgan made a _you dog_ comment as they left and Garcia found it hilarious. JJ and Will were next to leave, JJ wanting to get back to little Henry. Eventually everyone was gone, Morgan and Savannah being last. Hotch and Reid stayed behind for a few moments, Cruz having tugged Aaron away from the younger man no doubt to congratulate him on the exhibit. Reid had just started re-reading the rather lengthy description on a set of blacksmith tools when Hotch's voice found him.

"Did you drive?"

Reid turned to face the dark haired man and found Hotch stood with his feet planted apart and his hands in his pockets, he looked rather relaxed.

"Em, no. I took a cab. My car is basically a pile of bolts, I need a new one to be honest with you."

"I'll put it on your Christmas list." Hotch said in jest a lazy smile coating his face.

Hotch had spent years without a smile, Morgan seemed to think a smile from Doctor Aaron Hotchner cured someone of cancer, but since Reid had come into his life Hotch couldn't help but smile.

"I'll drive you, come on."

"Oh, no. You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

With that Reid realised he had no choice but to obey the older man and so followed him out to a large jet black SUV. Like a perfect gentleman Hotch opened and closed the door to the front passenger seat for the young brunette before planting himself in the drivers seat. They drove for about fifteen minuets with Reid giving occasion directions, not that Vampire needed them, and Hotch loved every second, he enjoyed just being close to the younger man. Reid took pleasure in drive as well but it was over almost as soon as it had begun. It seemed like just a flash and Hotch was pulling up outside Reid's apartment complex.

"And hear we are."

If Reid didn't know any better he would have thought he'd heard disappointment in his voice. Before Spencer could say a word Hotch was out and round the car opening the door for him like some sort of valet. Reid hopped out and looked up at the Vampire.

"Thank you for the drive...taking me to the opening too."

"You're welco..."

Hotch was suddenly interrupted when Reid tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to his lips. The Docent pulled back quickly when he realised what he'd done but the damage was already there, he didn't know why he'd done it...it just felt right.

"Hotch, I'm so sorry I..."

Aaron didn't let him finish, he hadn't felt those soft lips kissing against his in centuries and that one touch had burst through the dam and made Hotch crave more. Hotch's lips crashed against Reid's and pulled him close, one hand slipped around Reid's thin waist while the other dove into his kitten soft chestnut hair. It wasn't a gentle kiss, no, it was a needy and passionate kiss filled with want and desire. Before Reid knew what was happening he had started moaning in pleasure. Hotchner's tongue lapped across Reid's bottom lip seeking entrance that was quickly granted and the older man's tongue slipped inside his mouth mapping him out. Much to Hotch's surprise and happiness he tasted exactly the same; almost too sweet with a bitter finish that was addictive. Reid's piano like fingers slipped up Hotch's body to rest on his chest until he needed air and pushed the older man away.

"Come with me."

Reid didn't know where his bravery came from but he was damn well going to use it while it was there. He took Aaron by the hand and led him up the flight of stairs to his first floor apartment, the place was a mess with books but he didn't much care at that moment in time. As soon as the door was closed behind them Hotch had his lips back on Reid's and both hands around his waist gripping him tightly, he'd lost his lover once, he wouldn't do it again. Aaron had hoped to be Reid's friend but the younger man had always surprised him. Soon the Vampires lips moved to Reid's ever so pale neck, kissing and nibbling at that perfect spot behind his ear that made the Docent purr with pleasure.

"Bedroom?" Hotch asked as his tongue lapped at the soft bruise he was creating.

"First door...left." Reid was slowly loosing the ability to speak and didn't much care.

Instead of breaking them apart Hotch simply lifted Spencer and carried him down the hall to the bedroom, where he threw the boy down onto the bed and pulled off his own suit jacket , tie and shoes before kneeling over him. It took only seconds to shed Reid of every article of clothing he'd been wearing, seeing the bite mark he had given Doru all those years ago that Reid would probably call a birth mark caused him to growl. He needed the young man underneath him, no _craved_ him. Hotch worshipped every inch of his lover with kisses and bites taking in every moment like it was his last. Through the desperate pants Reid managed to open the small buttons of the Vampires shirt and push it off his shoulders. His fingers, though nimble, failed at the belt as he was painfully hard and his IQ of a hundred and eight-seven had been slashed to that of a caveman with a concussion. Hotch chuckled and leaned back long enough to pull off his pants, boxers and socks in one smooth motion freeing his own painfully hard member. Hotch had been with both men and women since Doru's death, even a Vampire had needs, but it had never felt the same. This though, Spencer Reid was his second chance to be with the man he loved and that meant he wasn't just fucking someone, he was making love again.

Aaron pressed open mouthed kisses down Reid's beyond perfect body and then began nibbling at his inner thighs. Reid gasped, desperate for Hotch to go to the one place he really needed him, his long fingers fisted in the bed sheets. Finally, _finally,_ Hotch pushed Reid's legs apart and leaned his head down to press a feather light kiss to the tip of Spencer's engorged member, lapping at the pre cum hungrily. _You taste the same everywhere!_ Hotch thought with surprise. He gave a long lick along the underside of Reid's penis and the young man almost exploded there and then. It just made Hotch chuckle. Vasile and Doru had been amazing together, he was determined to make Aaron and Spencer just as good. Making sure he had his dark eyes locked with Reid's honey ones he took the length into his mouth and gave a slow determined suck that caused Reid to scream out.

"Oh my God!"

Hotch chuckled around his cock sending waves of pleasure through the younger man's body. One hand slipped up to cup his balls while the other teased at the flesh of Reid's hip. Every moan, every pant and gasp was like music to Aaron's ears and was something he wouldn't trade for the world. He could listen to it forever, and when he said forever it really was _forever,_ being a Vampire meant he had a lot of time on his hands. Somehow Spencer managed to release his iron grip on the bed sheets and dove his long fingers into the older man's short black hair, not pulling him forward just holding him there.

Aaron took it as a sign of encouragement and took Reid deeper into his mouth, that was the nice thing about not needing to breathe; he could deep throat Reid without any worry of gagging or having to come up to breath. A thin layer of sweat coated Reid's heated skin while Hotch was still ice cold, not that Reid had enough brain power to notice. His cock was down the throat of the sexiest man he had ever met, the temperature of said sexiest man was not on his list of things to notice.

The Vampire alternated between slow and fast sucks and had the Reid begging in no time.

"Ho...Hotch please."

Vasile had always enjoyed teasing Doru and it looked like Aaron took pleasure doing the same to Spencer.

"Please!"

He begged a little louder completely unaware what he was begging for. Whatever Aaron was offering Reid wanted it. Hotch smiled and sucked harder and faster, teasing Reid's balls in the process until begging turned into...

"Hotch. I'm going to...Hotch."

Reid exploded into the Vampires mouth as an atomic bomb went off behind his eyes. Hotch swallowed down the salty white liquid and licked his young lover clean. Aaron didn't let up though, he kissed up Reid's panting body occasionally biting causing the Docent to almost choke on a gasp. Finally he reached the brunettes mouth and kissed him more passionately that he thought possible. Reid unconsciously pushed his hips up to grind against Aaron's own hard member causing him to growl, knowing where the true moment of pleasure lay Hotch pushed two fingers into Reid's mouth and commanded him to suck which the human did willingly.

"That's it, good boy."

When Hotch was satisfied he pulled his fingers free and moved his hand down to begin teasing Reid's entrance, slowly he pushed a finger inside past the tight ring of muscle and started to stretch his lover. Eventually a second and then a third finger slipped inside pulling the younger man open in preparation for his desperate member. Soon Reid started pushing back on Aaron's fingers telling the Vampire that he was ready for him. Aaron pulled his fingers free leaving the genius to morn the loss, but only for a moment as seconds later Reid's entrance was breached by Aaron's leaking member. He pushed almost all the way in and stilled partly to tease his lover but mainly to let him adjust to the Vampires size. After a few moments Reid demanded.

"Move!"

Aaron couldn't deny the man he loved and so pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in with a satisfying _slap_ of skin on skin. Reid's body was like a vacuum pulling him back into his tight heat, not that Hotch minded. In a split second decision the Vampire gripped Reid's hips and flipped them and watched as Reid impaled himself on the older man's erection. Spencer's soft pale hands rested on Aaron's chest to support himself, never noticing that his heart didn't beat. The pace grew faster and faster, harder and harder until Hotch felt himself nearing the edge, it was like he was stood on a cliff with an ocean of pleasure at the bottom and he wanted nothing more than to throw himself off. Aaron's hands gripped down on Reid's milk white flesh to the point of bruises but Reid didn't care, he'd ware them as a badge of honour. Suddenly with a strangled scream Reid came for the second time that night, his untouched member emptying out over Aaron's chest. His walls tightened around his lovers hard member _finally_ pushing Hotch off that cliff and into the pleasure sea.

"Oh God!" Aaron growled out, he was in heaven, or as close as a monster could get.

Reid collapsed on the older man pulling air into his deprived lungs and not caring one bit about the ejaculate that was sandwiched between them. Hotch held Reid to him tightly like at any moment he would wake up and find himself in his office having invented the whole thing.

For a long time they simply lay there, Reid resting his cheek on Aaron's chest while the Vampire drew lazy patterns over his loves back. Days could have passed and neither would have noticed, neither would have cared. Soon though Spencer yawned and his breathing slowed.

"You're tired, my prince." Oh he hadn't used that pet name in so long, it felt good to say it again. "Here, go to sleep."

Aaron pulled the covered over the two of them, turned Reid over and pulled him close so they were back to chest, it was good to hold that perfect milk white form in his arms again.

"You're staying?" Came a somewhat confused voice.

"Do you not want me to?"

"No, I mean yes I do." He said quickly. "Its just, no one ever wants to stay after."

"Well, I do. I won't leave until you want me to or Lucifer himself climes down off his throne and drags me out, even then he'll have a fight on his hands."

Reid chuckled at that and then relaxed against the older man's body quickly but softly falling into a deep sleep. Hotch did need sleep but not very much of it and so he simply watched the young man as he slept until the dawn slowly began to defeat the dark of night and a new day started.

 _It was fifteen-fifty and Vasile had been free of his tomb for fifteen years, the people of Wallachia and the surrounding area called them the dragon years. They blamed the vampiric deaths and utter carnage on Vasile's father Vlad due to his threats never once thinking it could be anyone or anything else. Vasile didn't care who he killed as long as they died, he gorged himself on their blood and tore apart anyone brave enough to try and defeat him. It was ironic that a man who had nothing to live for could not die. Oh, he'd tried. The first man who had sort out the monster with intent on killing him he'd let drive a sword though his heart, Vasile had just pulled it back from his chest and drained the knight dry of blood. He'd threw himself of the tallest cliff he could find, set himself on fire and stood in the daylight for a full day, desperate for death to take him, but he would never have that mercy._

 _Eventually he grew tired of his home country, everyone he had ever know or loved had died. There was nothing for him there except memories of time when he was a good man. He decided to travel to Hungary in search of nothing more than a change of scenery. Vasile took the name Nikola Kasza. Doru had always liked the name Nikola. Vasile now Nikola spent the next ten years in solitude killing whoever he felt like. The stories of a Vampire didn't take off like they had in his home country and Nikola was thankful for that, he didn't need reminding that he was a monster._

 _Fifteen-eighty-five was when he became a 'true' monster, fifteen-eighty-five was when the very last shred of Vasile got ripped away. Crashing parties had become a hobby of his, killing all inside except one ball in early fall. The wealth he'd brought from his homeland had provided him with a large home and that in its self had granted him solitude, normal people stayed away from the rich and the rest of the rich just invited him to parties trying to figure out who he was._

" _Ah, Nikola. I want you to meet a dear friend of mine. The Countess." Said Amália, Lady_ _Amáliato commoners, an annoying little girl he'd fucked on occasion. She had golden hair tied up with ribbons and an outlandish pale pink dress; Am_ _ _á_ lia liked to act like she was royalty whereas in reality she was just a child, no more than twenty. Then again with how old Vasile or Nikola, whatever his name was now, everyone was a child. Lady Am_ _ _á_ lia was barely out of the lower gentry and so Nikola found it hard to believe that she and any Countess would be 'friends'. Am_ _ _á_ lia lead him across the room to a woman a little older than herself. with jet black hair. "This is my friend Countess Erzsébet Báthory." _

" _A pleasure, Countess."_

 _Nikola greeted politely placing a soft kiss to her hand. Normally his expert sense of smell picked up over scented oils and other highly priced but completely unnecessary things but not on Erzsébet Báthory. No, the scent he pulled from her was blood and it was not her own._

" _Likewise, Lord?"_

" _Oh, how silly of me." Said Am_ _ _á_ lia. "This is Mister Nikola Kasza."_

" _You are not a noble?"_

 _Her tone made it clear that she didn't care one way or the other if Nikola was a noble. She wasn't like the rest who looked down on anyone without a title._

" _No, Countess. But I am as rich as one."_

 _That brought a smile to their faces. Nikola straightened himself and took all of the Countess in with every Vampiricly heightened sense he had. The blood was not just on her hands, but her whole body, the color had been scrubbed away and no human would have ever noticed it was there but Nikola was not human. Scent told him that the blood was from a female somewhere in her late teens and there was fear in her blood, indescribable fear. Better yet was the soft innocent scent of a virgin, which the Countess was most certainly not. Vision told him it coated every inch of her skin and hair while hearing informed him that her heart rate was steady and calm; whatever she had done Countess Báthory cared not. And Nikola liked it._

 _The music changed indicating the next dance and the Vampire could not help himself he had planned on killing everyone in the room out of boredom but Erzsébet Báthory had intrigued him and he had to find out what she was hiding._

" _May I have this dance, Countess?" He asked with a smile that held a hidden smugness._

" _You may, Mister Kasza."_

 _The two joined the mass of nobleman on the dance floor for the slowest dance of the evening. For a moment he and Báthory simply danced so he could take in everything about her physical form before he started learning about the mental side of her. Her inner demon._

" _May I ask why you have blood on your hands?"_

 _She suddenly looked very nervous and glanced down to her hands, but there was no visible blood; at least not to her._

" _There is none." She said, no panic ever entered her voice._

" _Not to the naked eye perhaps." He spoke quietly as they danced. "However, I can smell it on you. So, whose blood is it?"_

" _There was an brawl earlier tonight a man was injured, I tended to him. I do that rather often, Mister Kasza."_

" _What a saint." He teased. "Although, that blood is female not male. And I do not appreciate being lied to."_

" _What do you want from me? What do you want me to tell you?"_

 _There was still nothing but calm in her tone, her heartbeat however, now that had spiked._

" _I want you to answer one question." He paused for dramatic effect and spun her around as they danced. "Did you like it when you killed her?"_

" _Yes." It was just a whisper but he heard it, and it made him smile. "How did you know I..."_

" _Because it takes a monster to see another, even if they are pretending to be a saint."_

 _The song ended and Nikola discreetly pulled Erzsébet off to the adjoining empty room. It was silent compared to the room they had left, dark wood panelled the walls. The Countess took a seat on one of the several settees, she was strong and unwavering, Nikola not only liked but respected that._

" _Countess, I will confess to you that I had the intention of killing every single person at this party tonight. You see I am rather bored of late and I have not attended a party in some time. However, I find myself intrigued with you. You smell like you bathed in blood." Nikola noticed the look in her dark eyes. "Oh, you did."_

" _You have made you intrigue with me quite clear, Mister Kasza. I have some curiosities of my own. How can you 'smell' blood on me?"_

" _I have a very good sense of smell." Nikola said flatly. "If we are playing a game of questions, I believe it is my turn. Why do you kill?"_

 _Erzsébet took a steady breath and straightened her dress, the Vampire watched on in curiosity._

" _I spend my days tending to those in my care, I heal their wounds and watch over their children. To answer your question, I kill because it is different." She looked him in the eye when she spoke. "And the blood of virgins does wonders for the skin. Why do you kill?"_

" _A multitude of reasons. At first it was insanity and blind hunger, then anger, after that I wanted people to hurt like I did. Now though, now I kill out of boredom."_

" _Are you still intending to kill everyone here? Because I would like to ride home tonight."_

" _No. You see with you my boredom gives way to curiosity and possibilities. I have no need nor want to kill them now. I want to learn about you now, Countess. The real you, the one hidden away under that incontinent white skin."_

 _Erzsébet smiled up at Nikola, their eyes meeting for a knowing look that only monsters could share. She pursed her lips for a moment taking in the fine specimen of a man she had in front of her, slate hair and hazel eyes. He was somewhere in his mid forties and seemed to be surrounded with authority and dominance even though she was the noble in the room. There was just something about him that the Countess was drawn too._

" _Only if I may know the monster in you."_


	6. Nikola Kasza And The Countess

**Čachtice Castle is a castle ruin in Slovakia not far from the village of Čachtice. It stands on a hill littered with rare plants, and has been declared a national nature reserve for that reason. The castle was a residence and later the prison of the Countess Erzsébet Báthory after her trial. The castle was built somewhere in the mid thirteenth century by Kazimir to act as a sentry on the road to Moravia. Čachtice Castle was originally built in a Romanesque style that had a unique horseshoe residence tower. The size of the castle was doubled between the fifteenth and sixteenth centuries, the castle took on more Gothic architecture in that time as well. In 1708 the castle was captured by rebels and has been in decay ever since.**

 **Dorottya Semtész (pronounced Doh row cha, means Gift From God), Ilona Jó (Ee low nah, possibly meaning torch), Katarína Benická (Kat uh ree nah, meaning Pure or Virginal) and János Újváry (Yan nosh) who was normally just known as Fickó (Fiss kho) were real servants accused of helping the Countess with her murders. They and the Countess were arrested on December 30th 1610. Fickó was the only male servant of her inner circle.**

 **XXXX**

 _Nikola and Countess Erzsébet Báthory had grown into quite the pair in just a short period of time. Her home was large and surrounded by beautiful grassland and several small villages. Čachtice Castle stood proudly in the centre high on a hill overlooking the village of Čachtice, bold for everyone to see. Erzsébet's husband Ferenc Nádasdy spent much of his time away in Vienna and so he did not notice when Nikola all but took up residency in the castle. Nikola quickly learnt which servants assisted the Countess in her secret hobby; Dorottya Semtész, Ilona Jó, Katarína Benická, and János Újváry who was normally known simply as Fickó._

 _The upper part of the castle was just as anyone would expect, a noble household filled with staff going about their days. However, deep down in the bowls of the castle was where the evil hid away in the black shadows and dust covered floors. Cages lined the lowest level of the castle each filled with peasant girls and some from the lower gentry. That evening, a warm Sunday in fifteen-eighty-five, found Katarína, the youngest of Erzsébet's servants and obviously the one pressured into helping, laying out fresh clothes for her mistress while Dorottya and Fickó filled a large bath half way with hot water. Nikola and Erzsébet walked the line of cages. Small things they were, not big enough to lie down in and nowhere near tall enough to stand. The only light was from a torch that Nikola held high, he had no need for it as his vision was better than humans, the torch was for Erzsébet. Only two months earlier had they met at the party and in the time that had passed the two had grown into quite the team. Nikola could not help but wonder if her children would grow into such unique people like their mother, the next generation of killers._

" _Who shall we have today, Nikola?" She asked taking in the terrified young girls._

" _Well, I brought us something special."_

" _Oh, Nikola. You spoil me."_

 _She smiled as he slipped the torch into a wall mounted holder and unlocked one of the cages, the rusted iron creaked signalling that a young girl was going to her death._

" _Come on darling, best not to keep the Lady waiting." Nikola said as he pulled a blonde from the cages. " Erzsébet, I think you are already acquainted with Lady Amália. "_

 _Amália_ _was naked and shivering in the cold, Nikola had brought her to the dungeon that morning with the Countess' bath in mind. He had intended on killing the girl two months earlier but knowing what her blood would be used for made him happy that he had waited._

" _Nikola, she is perfect." The dark haired woman smiled up at the Vampire. "Bring her."_

 _Nikola guided a reluctant_ _Amália through the dungeon and into the grey stone room that held the mistress' bath. The room was cold but nowhere near the ice of the cages, not that Amá lia 's skin noticed, she was chilled to the bone and fear ran through her like nothing she had ever felt before. Nikola chained the young blonde to the walls, metal on stone echoing around the room, and stood back to take in the sight before him Amá lia had been stunned into silence, eyes glazed over in petrified terror...and he smiled. There was nothing left of Vasile, not a single shred , he was a monster nothing more. The good man he had once been had died that night in the catacombs with his beloved Doru, only darkness and evil remained._

 _With a little smile he reached across to a stone cut out in the lifeless grey rock that they were using as a table and picked up the sharpest knife he found there. He held the knife with an iron like grip that only a Vampire could muster and pressed the sharp length to Amá lia 's left thigh. The first little cut brought out her scream, she was not accustom to pain, not real pain anyway. Bold crimson dripped from the small wound, the only warmth her pale skin had felt since she had been stripped of her dress and under things. Nikola smiled and drew the blade down in a smooth motion taking a perfect red stained square of skin from Amá lia 's body. The Vampire threw the skin across the floor not caring about the blonde's screams. Her flesh landed in front of Ilona splattering her shoes faintly with blood droplets._

" _My apologises, Ilona." Said Nikola with a satanic grin. "You can all go, I can tend to the mistress."_

 _Each of the four maids looked up at their mistress as if waiting for confirmation._

" _Nikola is right, you may go. I will not need you for the rest of the evening."_

 _With that Ilona, Dorottya, Katarína and Fickó took their leave. As the door closed behind them Nikola took another piece of flesh from Amália's thigh. 'Play thing' he thought to himself. Locking his black eyes with_ _Amália's tear filled baby blues Nikola brought the knife up and drew his tongue across the blade savouring her flavour._

" _Oh stop teasing the poor girl, Nikola." Said Erzsébet. "And my bath water is getting cold."_

 _Nikola turned his head and shared a knowing smile with the Countess before turning back to the suffering blonde. The chains he had imprisoned her with were attached to a large pulley system all chain and dark metal. It only took a moment for Nikola to set down the licked clean blade and begin to pull on the thick chains rotating their victim a hundred and eighty degrees, Amelia screamed as loud as her fragile shock filled body would allow but nothing came out beyond a whine. A pathetic traumatized little whine._

 _Once the blonde was flipped the Vampire pushed her over to dangle above the half filled bath of the Countess. Nikola waited while Erzsébet removed her dress and climbed in, the whole time taking in her curved female form. She lifted her left leg and dipped her foot under the water making sure it was still warm, satisfied she climbed in and seated herself comfortably. There was a brief pause as the two murderers eyed each other, a sadistic pleasure sparkling that only another killer would notice. After that moment had passed Erzsébet nodded and a new moment started, one of pain and terror; on Amália's part anyway. Nikola retrieved the blade and drug it across her milk like skin opening her jugular letting a waterfall of blood descend and drip into the bath mixing with the transparent water like some macabre ballet. Amália thrashed in pain, but not for long. Blood poured out of her and down her young face like water over the smoothed rocks of a stream. Soon blood loss numbed her body and made it impossible to move, alive but essentially paralysed. After that the darkness began to close in around her eyes taking the last light that was Amália and dragging it off to the afterlife._

" _How is your bath, Erzsébet?"_

" _Perfect, thank you Nikola."_

 _The two shared a smile before the Vampire turned to the lifeless body of his blonde play thing. Lowering himself to her neck Nikola lapped at the flowing blood, his fangs elongated on instinct. scratched at the already shredded skin as he sucked the ruby nectar up. A voice ripped Nikola from his meal._

" _Darling Nikola. Tell me, why to you drink their blood?"_

 _The Countess had paused in her bathing as curiosity got the better of her. The dark haired man pulled back from his dinner and turned to face Erzsébet, crimson blood beaded on his chin and slowly dripped off to stain his white linen shirt._

" _Oh come now. I gave you all the clues." He said in a childish voice. "I'm a monster unmatched by humans, I have better hearing, eyesight and smell than humans. I drink the blood of all we kill and posses fangs so sharp they would tear through your throat like the thinnest of fabrics. So I ask you Countess, what am I?"_

" _A..."_

" _Yes, go on. Say it."_

" _A...a Vampire."_

 _Nikola nodded and climbed into the mix of water and blood so he could dominate the Countess' space, surrounding her. She shuffled back against the walls of the bath and never took her ebony eyes from his._

" _A Vampire, yes. Now, are you thinking what a mistake you've made sending your servants away and leaving yourself unprotected from the dead walking, a monster that could tear you limb from limb, the monster who was killing men and women long before you were born? No. You are not afraid of me, you are attracted to me."_

 _Nikola was right, she was attracted to him. Knowing the power he held Erzsébet found herself desperate for him more than in the past two months of knowing him. Here eyes drifted down to his lips and back up then repeated, each time she moved closer until they were so close she could feel the void where his breath should have been. Finally when she could take his teasing eyes no longer Erzsébet filled the space between them and pressed a kiss to the Vampires lips._

 _There was truly nothing of Vasile left._

Aaron woke with a start, he'd not thought of the Countess in decades much less dreamt of her. He shook his head desperately trying to throw the memories from his mind. Nikola Kasza was a monster that invaded his body and she was enabler. Nikola no longer existed Renáta had made sure of that. They were memoires he would much rather forget. Suddenly something his Uncle Radu had told him filled his mind. _A man who cannot sleep peacefully through the night, is a man with far too many secrets._ Radu had been right, Aaron, Vasile, Nikola did have far too many secrets.

The Curator looked over to his left realising that he wasn't in his own bed to see Reid cuddled into his chest. The boy had one arm draped across Aaron's sternum in an almost possessive manner. Hotch liked it.

Thankfully it was Sunday and he nor the young Docent was needed at the museum, _more time for me to spend with you_ Hotch said to himself, a smile appeared on his lips. Since he had little need for much sleep and didn't want to risk Nikola Kasza's memoires haunting for a second time that day, Hotch untangled himself from the sleeping form of his lover and padded through to the kitchen.

Reid slept for most of the morning, he wasn't one for daylight. When he did eventually wake he found himself alone. As he looked around his forest green painted room, littered with more books that there were trees in the state, Reid felt his heart drop. Aaron had said he wanted to stay and yet he woke up alone. _Hotch left me_ his mind told him until a familiar scent found his nostrils. Spencer's heart rose and so did his lips, pulling into a large smile.

The Docent hopped out of bed and pulled on an old pair of grey sweatpants and an oversized black tee before venturing out of his bedroom and into the little kitchen. The brunette leaned against the door frame and watched as the older man poured a large cup of coffee from the pot and set it down at Reid's teeny tiny table.

"Are you going to come eat or just stand there?" Hotch asked in a pleasant tone.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I have very good hearing. Now, come and eat." Spencer yawned. "You've never been one for mornings."

"What?" Reid asked in the middle of another yawn.

"I said, you're not one for mornings?"

"Oh, no I'm not really."

Hotch courteously pulled out a chair and watched as his lover sat. Reid looked down at the plate of pancakes and strawberries with glee, he couldn't keep a smile from his lips.

"You made me breakfast?"

"No, its for your invisible flat mate." Hotch pushed all the sarcasm he could muster into his tone.

"Well, he must be out so I'll just eat this for him."

"You do that."

Hotch took up the other seat opposite the younger man and took a bite of his pancakes as Reid did the same.

"Okay, these are amazing, Hotch." Aaron nodded in acknowledgement. "Where did you even get the strawberries?"

"These came from that magical thing across the street, a store I believe they call it."

Reid just rolled his eyes and carried on eating. The brunette had always felt like there was something missing from his life, something that kept him from being whole, but with Hotch there it was suddenly like he was complete. He felt whole.

The day passed in a peaceful tranquillity after their breakfast, they spent most of their time in bed; Reid curled up in Aaron's cold arms. He hadn't noticed it the night before but lying in that bed with him the next day made it impossible not to notice. The Curators skin was like ice making his own seem like fire, however, it was not uncomfortable the two just moulded into the perfect temperature like they were made for one another. _We're night and day_ , if Reid only knew how right that statement was.

Aaron didn't think about their difference in temperature, or the fact that Reid's heart beat while his own had turned to dust centuries ago. No, all Aaron Hotchner could think about was committing every single second he spent with the young man to memory. It was an honour just to hold him let alone kiss and make love to him. After the monstrous things he'd done the Vampire didn't think he deserved a second chance but Renáta had thought differently, she'd told him that evil had redemption for a reason, maybe the reincarnation of Doru that lay beside him was that reason. When he thought about it, he was lucky. JJ was the reincarnated form of sweet Renáta, always there to remind him of his promise and Reid still had a shred of Doru inside him. The person who saved him and the man who loved him were still there, even if it was in a somewhat different form, with him. He wasn't alone in the dark any longer.

 **XXXX**

 **Please do comment, I love reading them.**


	7. Discoveries

**Lícia- Short form of the Hungarian name Felícian, meaning "happy" or "lucky." Pronounced Lee see ah**

 **Zsuzsi- Pronounced Shoo she, the name is a pet form of the Hungarian name Zsuzsanna, meaning "lily."**

 **Rebeka- Hungarian and Slovene form of Greek Rhebekka, meaning "ensnare." pronounced just as Rebecca would be.**

 **Ráhel- Pronounced Rah hell is the Hungarian form of the Hebrew name Rachel, meaning "ewe" or "lamb"**

 **Évike- Hungarian pet form of the Greek name Eva, meaning "life" and pronounced Eve ey kah**

 **Gizella- Variant spelling of the Hungarian name Gizela, Pronounced phonetically and meaning "pledge, hostage and noble offspring."**

 **Hajnal- (Haj nal) a Hungarian name meaning "dawn."**

 **Irén- Hungarian form of Greek Eirênê, meaning "peace." Pronounced Eh rain**

 **Jacob Szilvássy was the Countess' court official, and was also the supposed discoverer of the Countess' private book about her victims. Though he never testified such a discovery when questioned.**

 **The Countess' children.**  
 **The exact number of Erzsébet Báthory's children is unknown but is at least six. Anastasia Báthory was her first child born out of wedlock in 1574 (when she was fourteen), she was given away because Erzsébet was ashamed of having a child with a peasant. A year later she married Ferenc Nádasdy. In 1585 she gave birth to Anna Nádasdy. Orsolya Nádasdy was born five years later in 1590 and then Katherina Nádasdy in 1594. Her first son András Nádasdy was next in 1596 but died at the age of seven. The second son was born two years later in 1598 and named Pál (Paul) Nádasdy. In 1604 Erzsébet's husband died of an infected wound, which resulted in the countess becoming one of the richest land owners of her time. Her first act was to banish her mother-in-law, Ursula, from the country. Ursula took her grandchildren, Elizabeth's children, with her.**

 **XXXX**

It was early when Hotch entered The Hale Museum on Monday morning, it couldn't have been more than seven-thirty as the night guards, Dustyn Rose and Alistair Summers, were just leaving. Off to get some shut-eye no doubt. Dustyn was a good guy with longer jet black hair and apple green eyes. He had a deep voice that sounded authoritative without him ever intending it to be. Alistair was the resident joker, that man could make even the saddest person laugh if you gave him a few minuets. His red hair that poked out of his grey Hale uniform made him easy to spot at any point of the day. Most of the security guards didn't say much just did their jobs and went home, Dustyn, Alistair and Head Guard Grant Anderson seemed to be the most friendly and talkative.

"Hey, Doctor Hotchner." Said the red-head with a slight nod as Hotch held the door for the two men. There was something off with Alistair, something that wasn't going to end well but Hotch hadn't had his coffee and so decided to brush over it.

"Hello Alistair, Dustyn."

"Hi, Doc." Greeted Dustyn. "Anything exciting coming in?"

"No, not today. Just some paperwork and tending to the antiquities as usual."

Alistair yawned and bid the Vampire a good morning, as did the dark-haired guard, and then they left ready for their beds.

Hotch climbed the stone steps up to his large office greeting Kate Callahan and Emily Prentiss as he went. He'd only left Reid's apartment an hour previous to get some clothes and grab his briefcase but he already missed the young genius. Thankfully Reid had to be in for eight-thirty as that was when tours started, he'd deal with the older academies and then in the afternoon the younger kids on field trips would wander through the doors expecting everything to be like _Night At The Museum,_ ironically they did have a guard that looked a little like Ben Stiller, even more ironically also called Ben.

Just as Aaron reached his office door a voice surprised him, he normally heard anyone approach whether they were trying to be quiet or not, but he had been so lost in thought over Spencer Reid that he had completely missed Rossi pop out from his office adjacent to Hotch's own.

"You got laid."

It was a statement _not_ a question. Hotch paused and turned to face the physically older man, key outstretched towards the door.

"I'm sorry?" Hotch questioned.

"You got laid." Rossi said again. "You never really look _happy,_ content yeah, but never full blown _happy._ And that can mean only one think...you got.." Hotch cut him off.

"Laid."

"So, who is the lucky girl?"

"There is no girl."

"Oh, so it was a guy. Who is he?"

Hotch had to do a double take at the European Art Curators words. He's never really said one way or the other if he was gay, he'd never liked labels. Before he could speak Rossi was talking again.

"Come on, Aaron. I've known you almost ten years, I wouldn't be a very good friend if I hadn't noticed you were bisexual. Not that its important." Seeing Hotch wasn't going to say anything Rossi continued. "So, I ask again. Who is he?"

"The new Docent." Hotch answered truthfully.

Nothing could be hidden from Rossi, especially when he wanted to know. Dave raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly.

"Well done. I have to say, Morgan was right when he started calling that kid, Pretty Boy."

"Well I'm glad to have your approval." Hotch responded in a teasing manner.

"Hey, we're not the FBI you can sleep with whoever you want, not that I think you've been doing much sleeping."

"Dave!"

"Alright, alright." Rossi raised his hands in surrender. "I'll shut up and return to the world of European art, shall I?"

"You do that."

The two men shared a smirk and then wandered off into their respective offices. Hotch's briefcase crashed down into its spot under his desk as he flipped his computer monitor on. He logged in quickly.

 _USERNAME_

 **A. HOTCHNER**

 _PASSWORD_

 **DORUMIKLOS1475**

His morning was slow, paperwork always was. Around eleven Morgan knocked on the door and informed him that Lady Sheridan McCormack had decided she wanted her Mace collection back, he had no idea why McCormack didn't even like them. She had inherited them from her father Sir Alfred McCormack when he died almost five years earlier and the maces had been under the care of the Hale Museum pretty much the day after. There were some rather nice Roman maces in their from the gladiator fights and a few others from Hungary, one was even from his home country that he'd dated to somewhere between sixteen-eighty and sixteen-ninety. Still if she wanted them back he could hardly say _no_.

Noon found Hotch in the diner down the street from the museum with Rossi and the rest of their friends. They had decided it would be nice to go to the diner rather than eating in the museum's c-0afé yet again, lasagna did get boring after a while. Garcia showed up a little late with JJ and Spencer in tow, the bubbly blonde sat herself at the large round table in the middle of the room right beside Morgan as always. JJ took the free seat that Emily had left beside her while Spencer took the only free chair that remained and sat down next to his lover. The two men shared a quick glance at one another and then made to pick up their menus, before they could bring the laminated sheet of paper towards them selves Rossi broke the silence.

"Awh, its so nice to see the happy couple together."

Every menu dropped to the table and the group of friends paused.

"I'm sorry did we miss something?" Asked JJ looking over at Rossi.

"Yeah, did Garcia finally lure Morgan into her bed?" Emily laughed.

"Hey, I'm with Savannah."

"Yeah, and I have my sweet little Kevy-wevy." Added Garcia.

Hotch trusted everyone at that table to know they were together but he couldn't say the same for Reid. He'd only been at the museum for three months and didn't know them like Hotch did. To Hotch they were the closest thing to a family that he had. Both men knew that Rossi hadn't meant to say what he had, it had just slipped out but once it was out it was staying there. Hotch looked over to Reid and caught his eye, neither needed to use words they could have a whole conversation just through eye contact. To Reid they had only been together for two days but to Hotch it had been almost six-hundred years. Spencer felt like it was meant to be though, Aaron Hotchner wasn't the man from his dreams but he was a good man who seemed to really care for him and so he nodded at Hotch's unspoken question. With that Hotch took Reid's hand and settled their entwined fingers down on the red plastic table.

"I and Reid are together." Hotch informed softly with a smile.

"What? Congrats." Said Morgan with a bold smile.

"Yeah, you go history boy." Added Garcia.

"I really didn't see that coming." Announced Emily. "You're gay?"

"Yes, we are." Aaron confirmed softly.

"Yeah, but not all the time, now are you Aaron." Rossi smiled knowing Hotch wanted him to shut up.

"Bagged yourself a Curator. Well done, Reid."

"Thanks JJ."

After lunch everyone went back to work at the museum, Morgan had to deal with Sheridan McCormack's mace collection. _One less thing for me to keep track of_ Morgan had said, some days he hated being the Registrar. Hotch had just logged back into his computer when there was a knock at the door, Aaron recognised it instantly as that of David Rossi.

"Come on in, Dave."

Sure enough the door opened and Rossi stepped into the room. He'd left his suit jacket in his office and stood in just his silver-grey shirt and coal-black suit pants, the real Italian leather shoes finishing it all off.

"Look Aaron. I just wanted to apologise for outing you at lunch I didn't mean to."

Hotch held up a hand silencing the bearded man.

"Its alright, Dave. I think you may have done me and Spencer a favour."

Hotch watched as the art Curator relaxed, Rossi smiled and slumped down in one of the chairs that faced Hotch's desk.

"I just hope the kid is okay. I was more worried about having outed him than you."

"Reid is stronger than people think. And please don't call him _kid,_ it makes me feel ancient."

 _It was early dawn in the spring of fifteen-ninety and Nikola woke early to the dawning sun. He clambered out of Countess Erzsébet Báthory's bed and made his naked way over to the window that overlooked the closest village. There were one or two people up and working away even at such an hour while others remained tucked up in their beds indulging in those few extra moments of peaceful sleep. The air was ice cold but the Vampires didn't notice, the dead couldn't feel the cold, or the heat for that matter. He could hear and see the way the veins bumped and pumped as blood flowed in the villages who were already working and it caused him to lick his lips._

 _When her subconscious realised he was gone Erzsébet awoke, hair wild from the nights activities, her eyes seemed darker since accepting what Nikola was. She would never know who he had been for there was nothing left of that man, that human. She would never know of his linage, she was a Countess but he was a Prince. She would never know of Doru and the love they had shared for she was not worthy to speak his name. Erzsébet sat up letting the covers slide down to pool at her waist and revealing her naked breasts. The Countess truly meant nothing to Nikola, but she couldn't seem to see that. The Vampire had made her castle his home for five years and she was still under his illusion._

 _"Who is Miklos?" She asked in a sleepy accented voice._

 _Miklos? How did she know that name? The Vampire hadn't said the name Doru Miklos aloud in decades, not since he became Nikola Kasza. Before he knew what he was doing Nikola had turned from the window to face the Countess._

 _"How do you know that name?"_

 _"You said it in your sleep, some others too but Miklos is the only one I remember. It was like you were having a nightmare, I had no idea Vampires could have nightmares. You always seem so...dead, when you sleep."_

 _"Even the dead are haunted. Especially monsters."  
_

 _"So who was Miklos?" She asked._

 _The Countess had no right to know that name let alone speak it. With a sudden flash of anger Nikola locked his dark eyes on hers, burrowing into her soul and burning an ache in her chest._

 _"You never speak that name again, do you understand?" He never raised his voice, people were always more afraid when their attacker spoke softly. The Countess gulped before managing to speak._

 _"Yes, Nikola."_

 _"Good." The word was cold and devoid of all emotion._

 _Nikola turned back to the window, there were more people going about their day completely unaware they were being observed my a monster. A few moments of time passed and slowly Erzsébet found speech once more and somehow she managed to act like their last topic of conversation had never happened._

 _"Come back to bed, Nikola." He moved not and voiced nothing. "Please?"_

 _"You are getting too bold, Erzsébet. People are starting to notice the girls disa _ppearing." He began after a long moment of silence. "I find myself curios." Nikola turned fully to face her, uncaring about his nakedness. "What will you do when they realise what you are? The Minister is already working on his flock, painting you as a monster. What will you do when they compare that painting to the real thing and find it accurate?"_ _

" _They will never know." The Countess sounded like she had convinced herself._

" _Oh they will, and then they will all turn against you. A hundred deaths turning into six hundred in the blink of an eye. The people you have saved throughout your land will matter not, the goodness you have done with have never happened. People have a tenancy to only see the darkness in others. And those who deny that are liars."_

 _Erzsébet stepped out of bed and made her way over to Nikola who was leaning against the cool stone of the window. She wrapped her arms around his waist not noticing the way he failed to return the embrace._

" _We will be fine, Nikola. You and I"_

 _She really had fallen for him in those few years, Nikola however, had no heart to love with. Maybe because Vasile had given it long ago to Doru Mikols, or maybe it was just because he was a monster. Either way Nikola had a hard time believing he could love anyone as superficial as Countess Erzsébet Báthory._

" _Your husband should return from Vienna today, should he not?"_

" _The letters say he should arrive this afternoon. The children are looking forward to seeing their father. Anna especially."_

" _No time for you to bathe then?"_

 _Nikola was a little annoyed at that, he liked watching the blood flow._

 _"Do you know how I discovered my little blood trick?"_

 _"Actually I do not."_

 _"A stupid little girl was brushing my hair and tugged it so hard it was ripped from my scalp." Somehow Nikola felt she was exaggerating. "In the pain I scratched at her causing her to bleed, the blood got on my hand and a few hours later I noticed that my skin was so soft and perfect. Bathing became the obvious choice." She smiled._

 _He and Erzsébet stood there for a long time, Nikola glancing out the window and the slowly waking village while she just enjoyed holding the man she had come to love. Her husband abandoned her for months at a time while Nikola was always there, deep down she knew he felt nothing for her, but he remained with her and accepted who she was. That was good enough for the Countess._

 _After a while her maids entered and aided their mistress with dressing and preparing for the day. They had become accustom to finding Nikola Kasza in her bedchamber in varying states of undress, it was so normal that no one batted an eyelid. Nikola dressed himself and wandered down to the dungeons to see how many girls they had in stock. There were sixteen cages in total one of which was broken when a rather clever little brunette had managed to ware the metal down. He and Erzsébet had taken to keeping the girls in sections, blondes were at the very front of the dungeon area opposite the door, brunettes were kept across from the blondes while red-heads and the dark-haired girls were kept at the back of the room._

 _Nikola counted as he walked past,_ _t_ _here were two blondes; one an eighteen year old village girl who had been lured into the castle with the offer of becoming a maidservant,_ _Lícia was her name, it meant lucky but that seemed not to have worked out for her._ _The second was the younger seventeen year old sister of Lady Amá_ _l_ _ia,_ _less annoying than her sister. Lady Zsuzsi would die soon enough as well_ _. The Vampire looked over to his left at the brunette cages. There were three in there, all lured with the same offer of being a maidservant;_ _Rebeka, R_ _á_ _hel and_ _É_ _vike_ _. Like the blondes there were two red-heads both from the low gentry;_ _Ladies_ _Gizella and Hajnal_ _._ _Gizella_ _just sat in her cage rocking back and forth. 'Pathetic' Nikola thought as he passed her. Only one dark haired girl remained, also from the low gentry, she had raven hair and emerald eyes,_ _Ir_ é _n. She was a determined young girl with fire in her blood which meant she would be the next to go. He could not be dealing with problematic young girls when Erzsébet's husband was around._

" _Where will you be while my husband his home?" Erzsébet asked early that afternoon when she found him in the gardens._

" _I was intending to scout the villages further out, try to avoid taking girls so close to us for a change. We only have eight at the moment, I want to get it to at least thirteen."_

" _What if I need you?"_

" _You have plenty of maids and a husband that intends to enjoy his wife. You will not need me. If I return before your husband has left I will be in the hidden dungeon with the girls."_

" _Very well, my love." Nikola hated it when she called him that. "My husband will arrive home soon, I should go an await him with the children and Jacob."_

 _Jacob Szilvássy was the Countess' court official, an annoying little man with long dirty blonde hair and thin lips. Nikola had only seen him once or twice and hated him almost instantly. The Countess took her leave and departed quickly leaving him alone in the gardens once more. Finally a moment to himself._


	8. Red Hot

Hotch noticed three things when he awoke. The first was pleasure, warmth that pooled in his groin and shot up his spine like lightning on a stormy night. The second was that he was panting, not because he needed to breathe but because of said burst of pleasure. The third thing was the lack of Spencer Reid curled into his side. The Vampires eyes flickered open and looked down to find Spencer with his mouth wrapped around Aaron's cock sucking away happily. The older man's left hand slipped down and into Reid's bed hair, not pushing him down just holding him there. He felt Reid smile around his length and start to bob his head with more speed, the hand Hotch had plunged in Reid's mop of chestnut locks tightened as he felt his climax approach.

"Reid I'm going..."

He never got to say more as the younger man gave one long hard suck pushing the Curator over the edge and into pure bliss. Spencer didn't waste a single moment in lapping his lover clean of his salty fluid and swallowing it down. Hotch watched every moment with glee, honey gold eyes locked with hazel ones as Reid climbed back up the bed to settle on Hotch's chest. The Vampire loved the way Spencer would run his piano like fingers through his chest hair, it sent sparks through his whole form.

"Good morning." Reid said with a smile.

"On days you wake me up like that, yes, it's definitely a _good_ morning, My Prince."

Reid giggled. "I'm not a prince."

"You are to me."

With that Reid settled his cheek down on Hotch's strong chest. Aaron had always called Doru M _y Prince_ , it was a pet name he couldn't shake, not that he tried very hard, and Doru would always be his _Prince_ no matter what incarnation he was in. Spencer tilted his head up a little and rubbed the tip of his nose against the underside of Hotch's chin, it pulled the Vampire out of his thoughts and back to the angelic form laying on top of him.

"You've always done that."

"Hmm?"

"I said, will you always do that?"

"Do what?" Reid almost purred.

"That thing with your nose."

"Do you like it?" Reid felt Hotch nod. "Then I'll always do it."

With a new burst of energy Reid began to press kisses to Hotch's chest, it was littered with scars all from his time as Vasile but Reid didn't ask about them and Hotch was grateful for that. The kisses became stronger and more passionate as the younger man ground his hips down against his lovers.

"Fuck me?" Reid hadn't meant for it to sound like a question.

Aaron tilted his head as Reid pressed kiss after kiss to his ice-cold neck, that was when he noticed his alarm clock and the time.

"My Prince, as much as I would love to we have to go to work. I have to be there to sign for a transfer from the Smithsonian."

"Get Morgan to do it."

"It has to be the Curator."

"Well, we could be a little late."

Hotch thought for a moment as Reid's hip movements brought him back to fill arousal, then smiled and kissed his lover hard on the mouth.

"Or we could multi-task."

"I. Don't. Follow." Reid said in between kisses.

Aaron smiled and lifted his lover off the bed and carried him across the room of his small apartment, that was at least twice the size of Reid's, to the en suit. He flipped on the shower, the whole time supporting Reid in his arms and then stepped under the spray and set Reid down on his feet. The water washed over their bodies, smoothing them and causing Hotch to growl at the sight of a hard and wet Spencer Reid. At first Aaron had just wanted Doru back but he had found himself in love with Spencer just as much as Doru.

"I like your thinking." Said Reid.

Hotch simply smiled, turned Reid around to face the black tiled wall and took his shower gel off the shelf. He squirted a little onto his fingers and made sure to coat them before setting the blue bottle down and pressing his hand between Reid's cheeks. The younger man moaned in pleasure before Hotch had even pressed a single finger against his hole.

"We have to do this quickly, My Prince."

"Fast and hard." Reid agreed as Hotch began to prepare the man he loved.

It didn't take long for Reid to start pushing back on Aaron's crooked fingers, sensing he was ready Hotch pulled his fingers free and quickly replaced them with his erection. He pressed inside Spencer quickly burying himself to the very hilt, he gave Reid a short moment to adjust to his size and then started a deadly fast rhythm that had Reid clinging to anything he could get his hands on almost instantly. Soon enough Aaron found Reid's prostate and slammed against it without mercy, loving every pant and desperate moan Reid let out. _More! Harder! Yes! Aaron!_ Every word was magic to the Vampires ears. He blessed his Vampiric stamina as he pounded into his lover. Soon Reid reached a hand up and went to grip his own length but Hotch knocked it away and gripped the erection himself, hand moving at the same speed as his hips. Suddenly with a loud _Oh God_ Spencer came covering Aaron's hand in creamy white liquid, his walls clamped down on the Vampire and knocked him over the edge into his own climax filling his lover with his seed. He pulled out and started to wash them both while Reid just panted against the tiled walls trying desperately to remember his own name.

In the end Doctor Hotchner made in to The Hale Museum twenty minuets late, not that anyone noticed since the Smithsonian truck had gotten stuck in traffic and didn't show up until five minuets after himself and Reid. Aaron signed for the swords and took them down to sub basement three until the restorers had a chance to go over them, then Emily and Monty would transfer them up and into the _Medieval European Warfare_ exhibit. The Smithsonian had loaned them the blades for eight months while the exhibit was open, after that they would go back, probably into storage.

Hotch went off to Morgan's office to deal with the paperwork for the swords while Reid threw his things in his locker and prepared for the first tour of the day. That was until Kate Callahan entered the staff room with a brown file in her hands.

"Ahh, Spencer just the guy I need." Reid turned to fully face her. "Would you take this up to Doctor Hotchner's office please, it's the tour speech for the new exhibit. I'd do it myself but Belle has just called in sick, Bobby is away and Killian has to go to the hospital because he's broken his hand. You and Archie are the only Docent's I have in today on field trip day and I have to go and call Victor and Ruby for back up."

Done with her little rant Kate fell silent, thankfully.

"I don't mind. Oh and call Ruby's cell not her home phone because there's something wrong with her land line."

Spencer liked Ruby, she was red obsessed and clearly in love with Victor Franklin, one of the other Docents, Victor obviously loved her back and everyone knew it wouldn't belong before they were together.

Reid did as Kate asked and after taking one look at the mass of stairs he climbed into elevator. It took only a moment to reach the top floor where Aaron's office was, as he stepped out he nearly walked into an older blonde woman with a disgruntled look dominating her face.

"Oh, sorry Doctor Strauss." He apologised.

"Watch where you're going."

She growled out and stepped into the elevator, slamming her finger against the ground button. Reid respected Doctor Strauss but didn't really like her. She was the Renaissance European Culture Curator and spent most of her time in her office or yelling at Emily because the exhibit wasn't how she wanted it. It was safe to say that Emily Prentiss felt exactly the same about Doctor Strauss as Reid did. When he reached Aaron's office he found the door open and a suit jacket-less Doctor Hotchner leaning over his desk with his back to the door. Reid took a second to take in Aaron's prefect ass and the way his dark suit pants fitted him when a voice startled him.

"Stop looking at my ass and get in here." Said Hotch in an authoritative voice that made Reid weak at the knees. "Come on."

"Damn you and your excellent hearing."

Reid mumbled as he entered the office and watched his lover turn from the book he'd been looking at.

"Callahan asked me to come up here and give you this." He gestured with the file. "Its the speech for your exhibit."

"Have you read it?"

"I may have flicked through it on there way up here."

" _Flicked though_ means you read it. And?"

"Most of its good. The bit about Sorin's sword is very limited though. You may want to re-do that bit."

Aaron took the file and threw it down on his desk letting it land with a _smack,_ he then turned and gathered his lover into his arms so he could press a kiss to Reid's cupid bow lips. Hotch's hands rested on Reid's waist while the younger man's arms slithered around the Vampires neck holding him close. The kiss deepened as Hotch licked across Spencer's lower lip begging entrance that was quickly granted.

"Hotch, you forgot to sign thi-"

Morgan cut himself off at the sight before him. He noticed the way one of Hotch's hands had slid down to cup Reid's ass and ended up frozen in the doorway holding a stack of papers wrapped up in a mud green paper file.

"It's alright." Said Reid to a motionless Derek Morgan. "I need to get back downstairs anyway, we don't seem to have any Docents today."

With that Reid tilted his head up and pressed one more soft kiss to Hotch's delicate lips and then left the room. Morgan blinked a few times bringing himself back to the real world and finally managed to speak, somehow Hotch had moved to stand in front on him during one of his blinks. _Yeah like that's humanly possible_ Morgan told himself.

"Sorry man, I didn't know-"

"Its okay, Morgan. Now, what do you need me to sign?"

 _"What are you doing, Erzsébet?" Nikola asked as he entered the Countess' private rooms._

 _Her husband had left that morning and Nikola was bored of wandering around the hidden dungeon making shallow incisions in some of the new girls just to have some noise that wasn't his own voice._

 _"I am taking a tally of how many we have killed this month. I could not do it while my husband was here."_

 _Erzsébet sat at her desk, emerald-green dress balled around her waist, scratching away little lines as she counted their kills. Her four years with Nikola had forced the number per month up significantly. The Vampires hands found the laces of her dress and began to loosen them, freeing her of the dress that was definitely not her color. She closed the book with her right hand while slipping of a sleeve with the other. Erzsébet stood and let the dark-haired man remove her dress, she enjoyed the way his cool skin caressed hers as the fabric fell from her body to pool in the floor._

 _"I have been prosperous."_

 _"Oh?" The Countess smiled. "How many?"_

 _"Five more just like I wanted. Two blonde, two red-heads and a lovely young thing with raven hair."_

 _"A variety. You are so thoughtful, my love."_

 _Oh he really hated it when she called him that. He was a monster, no one could love that._

 _"I was thinking you should have one of your special baths, relax after your husband's visit."_

 _"I was thinking the same thing."_

 _Erzsébet quickly donned a simpler dress made of easy to remove linen in a dark orange-brown, the color suited her far better. She and Nikola then made their way down to the hidden dungeon where her four servants waited._

 _"I took the liberty of having them prepare your bath, Mistress."_

 _Nikola always called her 'Mistress' in front of the staff, it annoyed them because he could make her sound beneath him when he said it while the word just showed them as servants. There was no mistaking the fact that Nikola was in charge, the dominant, the Master._

 _"You will not be needed, thank you. Take the evening off."_

 _"Thank you, Mistress." Said all four servants together before they departed._

 _"I have a surprise for you." She raised an eyebrow that said 'Oh?' "The feisty little girl that's been showing us such rude manners."_

 _It was only as Nikola turned and pulled the white sheet from the hoist contraption that Erzsébet realised Irén was already bound and waiting. The moment the sheet left her face she began screaming at the top of her lungs._

 _"Help! Help! Please God, help!" She begged._

 _Irén let out a long cry but came to a sudden stop when she realised Nikola was screaming with her, his voice was far louder and deeper._

 _"Help!" He yelled dragging the word out. "She's here, help!"_

 _At Irén silence he began to laugh, deep and maniacal. Soon his evil laughter brought a smile to the Countess' face and she joined in with a demonic giggle. Irén just watched in horror. Finally Nikola found got himself under control and found his speech._

 _"Do you really think anyone can hear you? No one ever heard the others scream for their lives." Her eyes widened in fear. "You will not be the first I can assure you."_

 _"Monster!" Irén announced._

 _"Yes, monster. And you are the helpless young victim who will not survive the night."_

 _Nikola smiled and turned to the fire that Erzsébet's servants had boiled her bath water on which a poker lay in the white-hot ashes and glowed bright red. He pulled it from the fire and turned back to Irén._

 _"This is what is going to happen to your skin."_

 _Nikola grinned and brought the flaming hot end up to his right hand, he made sure Irén's green eyes were on him before he pressed it into his palm. It was agonising but Nikola showed no sign of it. The skin boiled and burnt away causing wine red blood to drip from his hand onto the dusty floor. The flesh sizzled and that was probably the most terrifying thing Irén had ever seen or heard. Nikola moved the poker away and held out his hand._

 _"This next part will not happen to you." The Vampire said calmly._

 _Irén , Erzsébet and himself watched as the blood congealed and the skin grew back until his hand looked like nothing had ever happened. Nikola brought his hand up and licked away the last drop of blood that clung to his finger tip and handed the red-hot poker to the Countess. She took it freely._

 _"Now we have had out little demonstration. I think, the Lady should go first."_


	9. Pen Pals

** November 28** **th**

 **Dear Mom,**

 **I hope you're having a good day just like yesterday. You told me in your last letter you would be teaching the residents about Tristan and Isolde in your room today at noon, I wish I was there, I love the way you make their story come to life. Also, I hope Maggie hasn't gone near any of your journals like last week.**

 **Thank you for my birthday present, I love it. I can't believe you found such an early publish of** ** _Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven._** **I wish I could have spent the day with you but I've been swamped at work. The Museum is still short of Docents. Ruby, she's kind you would like her, is dead on her feet bless her. For some reason whenever there are barely any Docents everyone under the sun wants a tour. Then again its a very extensive museum, there's a whole section dedicated to literature that you would adore. Its a shame you hate flying, I could have shown you around.**

 **In answer to your question, yes Mom, Aaron is taking care of me. When I was young you told me that my subconscious was trying to tell me something in my dreams, and I think you were right. I know you don't believe in destiny or fate, but Aaron looks like the man from my dreams, sounds like him too, he's older but he's definitely the same. I can't help but feel like I was** ** _meant_** **to be with him. Maybe science just hasn't proven fate yet.**

 **Yes, of course you can meet him. I want him to meet you and he feels the same but like I said we've been really busy here. Aaron is dealing with some transfers from the Smithsonian at the moment, I thought there was just one like I said in my last letter but today another one showed up. He told me that there's to be a Roman exhibit that he and another Curator are over seeing. I can't wait until its done because Aaron lets me in to see them before everyone else. He spoils me through history. When we come to visit you I may have him bring some of the literature, he'd actually do that.**

 **You wanted me to tell you what Aaron got me for my birthday, he took me out for meal at a great Chinese restaurant and just smiled when I asked for a fork. As for actual gifts lets just say I now have a signed copy of Frankenstein. I have no idea how or where he got it, even how much it cost; he wouldn't tell me. All I know is Mary Shelley actually signed it, its such an early publication because it lists the author as her husband rather than Mary Shelley herself. I thought that was perfect but Aaron found a way to top it, he seems to go out of his way to make me smile, even calls me his Prince. Anyway, he gave me a key to his apartment. I know we haven't been together very long but I feel like I've known him for a very long time. He even watched all the original Doctor Who episodes with me, Aaron finds David Tenant attractive. I think he prefers Star Trek: Next Generation though. He says I'm like Data because I just come out with random facts, he may be right.**

 **I'll write you again tomorrow.**

 **Love,**

 **Spencer.**

Spencer lay on Aaron's bed in nothing but a tight pair of boxer briefs. He was a little annoyed that he was alone, Hotch had needed to stay late at the museum to help Morgan re-negotiate the loan of a medallion from fifteen-thirty that The Hale had allowed a museum in Chicago to have. It was three days late on being returned which in museum working time was around a week and a half. Reid didn't like being alone but he knew his lover had to work.

He'd gotten a reply from his Mom about his previous letter and decided lying there waiting for Hotch to come home was as good a time to read it than any. Reid picked up an eggshell white envelope from where it lay on the night stand, Reid had a habit of reading on the bed so he just brought the mail with him. He'd been spending more time at Hotch's apartment than his own and Aaron had just taken to indulging him, so the mail was normally in the bedroom. The letter was light and opened easily, he took out a neatly folded and even more neatly written letter and settled down into the pillows to read it.

 ** November 30** **th**

 **Dear Spencer,**

 **Today was rather enjoyable for me just like you hoped it would be. Everyone seemed to enjoy my lecture on Tristan and Isolde but I think you're the only one who would have been able to understand the complex dilemmas the two shared, rather than thinking it was just a version of Romeo and Juliet. Maggie has not attempted to touch my journals again thankfully and rightly so, she has no right there not hers.**

 **I knew you would like the book, you've always had wonderful taste in literature. You get it from me. I know you are busy Spencer and I'm proud of you. I have no doubt that you're the best Docent at that museum. This Ruby girl sounds exhausted but I know you'll take care of her, its in your nature. No amount of literature is ever going to get me on one of those flying death traps, I can assure you of that Spencer.**

 **Its good to hear that your boyfriend is taking care of you. The literature may not get me on a plane but him upsetting my baby boy certainly would. You're right I don't believe in fate and destiny, however, it is possible that science just hasn't discovered how to explain it yet. If this Aaron Hotchner makes you smile as much as the dreams do then I hope you are with him forever. You've always been such a smart boy and you deserve all the happiness in the world. And I don't just say that because I'm your Mother. I always say to use your mind, but when it comes to love let your heart speak, Spencer. I didn't and look what happened with your Father.**

 **You had better bring him to meet me but take your time, work is important to the both of you and shouldn't be rushed. It is fantastic that you have found someone who is intellectually compatible with you, and you've always been** ** _spoilt with history_** **as you put it. When you were just a baby I would read you history books, at one point it was the only thing that could get you to sleep at night. I would love to see the literature, it sounds very interesting but don't make your boyfriend go against the museum rules just for me.**

 **He must have gone to great lengths to find the novel for you, such a thing must not have been easy to find. Aaron sounds like a good man. You must treasure the book always, not just because of its historical value but because of the personal one too. If he is as good and loving towards you as you say then he may actually be deserving of you. Its a sweet nickname, Prince. It shows he holds you in high esteem. A key to his apartment is no small thing, Spencer. A large step and from your letters it sounds like, though you have been together only a short time, you are ready to take that step.**

 **This feeling of having known Aaron for a long time, of always wanting to be with him. There is a word for that, Spencer. Love. From the way you write in your letters, its obvious that you are in love with him.**

 **Love,**

 **Mom x**

Spencer lay on the bed just staring at the letter. She had used the word _boyfriend_ more than once, he and Hotch hadn't talked about labels but Spencer rather liked the way, _this is my boyfriend Aaron,_ would roll off his tongue. As for love, it wasn't until that moment when he saw the word written down in his mothers calligraphy style handwriting that he realised it. _I am in love with Hotch._ He didn't know how he could have been so blind, how could he _not_ love Doctor Aaron Hotchner?

Suddenly the front door clicked open, shut and then Hotch's deep voice filled the apartment.

"Reid, I'm back. I brought Thai."

Spencer hopped off the bed and padded through to the kitchen where Hotch was unloading a bag of Thai food on the island.

"How do you always know what I'm craving?"

"Because I have a team of highly trained agents keeping tabs on you and reporting to me so as I can please you." Hotch said with his back still to the younger man, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't sass me." Reid said in mock anger.

Hotch finally turned around and took in the sight of Reid in nothing but a pair of very tight black boxer briefs. _Well that's something to come home to._ He thought, Aaron couldn't help but notice the bite birthmark over his pectoral. Knowing that was a symbol of Doru's continued existence made him smile. Things were getting complicated for the Vampire, he wanted his darling Doru back but at the same time he didn't want to let Spencer Reid go. He'd fallen in love with two versions of the same man.

Spencer walked over to the older man and slipped his arms around Aaron's neck, holding him close so he could press a kiss to those delicate lips Spencer loved so much.

"I love you." He whispered.

Hotch pulled back.

"Say that again."

"I love you."

With that Aaron erupted into the biggest and boldest smile he had ever created.

"I love you too."

The kisses deepened and the Thai food found itself forgotten on the coffee table, Spencer purred with want as Aaron slid his hands to support the younger man and lifted him up so he could carried him off to their bedroom, not for a single moment did the Vampire take his lips from the human's own. There was a loud thud when Hotch kicked the door shut behind them, not that anyone noticed, moments later he threw Reid down onto the mass of pillows and soft pale green covers, Spencer rubbed his cheek against them as his fingers desperately roamed Hotch's shirt clad chest. The older man just leaned over his lover and watched him for a moment taking in Reid's scent and beauty before ridding himself of his own clothes, they seemed like a prison as he ripped his shirt off. Spencer Reid was glorious sprawled out under him, such soft sweat glistening skin and the scent that filled the air was more splendid that anything Aaron had ever come across.

"Please." Reid begged reaching out for his lover.

Aaron loved it when the younger man begged for him, Spencer smelt divine like perfection wrapped in porcelain skin. Hotch couldn't help himself, he bit down in the sacred bite mark, lapping, sucking until a perfect purple bruise appeared marking Spencer as his own again.

"Mine!" Hotch growled.

"Yours...always."

Spencer agreed and wrapped his legs around Hotch's naked hips, pushing himself up desperate for some friction, he whimpered when it wasn't enough to satisfy the need he felt. Aaron liked the sound of _yours always,_ oh if Reid only knew how right that was. The Alpha male smiled upon hearing the needy noise of his lover and pressed love filled kisses all the way down Spencer's chest paying close attention to the younger man's pink nipples, swirling his tongue around them softly before sucking just enough to force lusty moans from Reid's parted lips. When he was finally satisfied with his lovers panting Hotch travelled down Reid's hairless stomach all the way to his erection. Looking up to make sure Reid was watching him Hotch took his lovers member into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. Hotch loved every single inch of his lover and took great pleasure in pulling the small pants and gasps from Reid. The Vampire altered between fast and slow sucks of varying strength, taking pleasure in every moment. Just as he had Reid dangling on the edge Hotch pulled off for a moment to suck on his fingers wetting them to perfection before slipped his hand between his sweet Doru's legs to his needy hole and began to tease Spencer causing his pants to get louder and his hands to grip Hotch's hair tightly as the older man returned his mouth to Reid's erection.

"Oh Hotch!" Reid all but screamed.

It only encouraged the Vampire who plunged one of his fingers past the ring of tight muscle to tease his darling lover. A few more hard sucks and Reid came hard filling Aaron's mouth with his salty seed, Hotch swallowed him down as Spencer screamed in pleasure and clung to his lover, nails digging into the flesh of Hotch's cold back hard enough to draw blood from the crescent moon shaped indentations. It didn't matter though, they would heal almost the second Reid loosened his grip.

Hotch didn't let up, he added a second finger and started to thrust his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out. The Vampire couldn't help but press kisses and small bites to Reid's inner thighs, they were so soft and dotted with small beads of sweat. Hotch had to force himself not to just pound into Spencer like there was no tomorrow. A few moments past and Reid started tugging at Aaron's shoulders, the Curator went willingly and Spencer pulled him into a deep need filled kiss. Hotchner licked along Reid's lips demanding entrance that was quickly given, the Vampires's tongue thrust into Reid's mouth at the same pace as his fingers. It was only when air for the human was desperately needed that Hotch released him. Hotch pushed another fingers inside his lover causing another moan when he crooked them.

"I love you." Muttered the brunette as speech became increasingly hard.

"I love you too, Reid."

"I need you."

Hotch growled, it seemed he couldn't stop himself, not that he tried very hard. The Vampire pulled his fingers from Reid and he suddenly felt so very empty, a surge of desperation filled him as he grabbed at Hotch's hips and tugged them towards him.

"So needy." Aaron teased.

"Please...I...need you."

Speech was almost impossible for the desperate human who had given into his sexual urges and was only focused on getting the man he loved inside him. Hotch couldn't torment him and lined himself up with Spencer's entrance and pushed into the hilt.

"Oh God!" Screamed Reid.

"Not quite, but I appreciate the complement."

Spencer would have laughed if he hadn't been in his little _oh God_ zone. They kissed again and the Docent bit down on Hotch's lip then growled out.

"Move!"

It was a demand more than a plead and Hotch liked it, he'd never wanted a lover that felt they had to live on their knees, beneath him because they were not as important. Not like others of his era. No he wanted a strong-willed lover that understood that they were to be treasured and loved not owned and looked down on. Reid was all of that, his perfect soul mate.

Aaron pulled almost all the way back out only to slam back in, it was like the greatest feeling in the world magnified and times by a million. Spencer's tight muscles clenched around his member begging him to thrust again and he did. He set a deep, fast and yet loving pace that caused Spencer's eyes to flutter shut and his grip on the Vampire to tighten.

"Please...Ho...Hotch...deeper."

The Vampire flipped them so Reid was on top and pulled the Omega down on himself getting as deep as he could go. Reid screamed in pleasure, loving every inch of the older man. Hotch could feel his climax growing making it difficult to pull out of his lover without feeling like he would explode. Suddenly Reid came again clenching his muscles around the Vampire and Hotch thrust his erection deep then let the pleasure take him. The Vampire came filling his beloved Doru and Spencer with his warm seed. Reid collapsed on top of Hotch and nuzzled into his chest.

"I...love...you." The young brunette panted.

"I love you too."

Hotch ran his hand through Reid's sweaty locks and watched his lover fall into a deep sleep, he smiled and just held the younger man close. Their Thai food was stone cold but Hotch didn't care, holding Reid was the greatest feeling in the world.


	10. Renáta

**Well, here's the much awaited what's Renáta about chapter...**

 **Lutheran minister István Magyari (meaning crowned with victory) made complaints against the Countess many times both publicly and at the court in Vienna, between 1602 and 1604. After so many rumours of Báthory's atrocities had spread through the kingdom authorities found themselves pressurised to do something. The Hungarian authorities took some time to respond to Magyari's complaints, but finally, in 1610, King Matthias II assigned György Thurzó, (meaning earth worker or farmer) the Palatine of Hungary, to investigate. Thurzó ordered two notaries to collect evidence at the beginning of March 1610. In 1610 and 1611, the notaries collected testimony from more than 300 witnesses. The trial records include the testimony of the four defendants, as well as thirteen witnesses. Priests, noblemen and commoners were among those questioned.**

 **XXXX**

 _Sixteen-ten found Nikola in the middle of The Countess' mess. Over the years she had become too bold with how often and who she took, while Nikola found himself losing his taste the sport. Twenty-five years they he had been killing, with her some years more alone, Nikola no longer craved the screams of terror; he just wanted silence. The Minister, who despised the Countess Báthory mainly because she was a female with power, had unknowingly pained a rather accurate image of who Erzsébet was. A monster in the clothes of a saint. The Minister's words and the mass of young girls that had vanished had led to an investigation that Nikola wanted no part of. István Magyari, the Lutheran minister, had began his public rumours almost ten years previous but it seemed the Court in Vienna had finally started an investigation. Now they had the Palatine of Hungary, György Thurzó's, notaries breathing down their necks and gathering statements that Nikola knew to be false._

 _It was December thirtieth that Nikola had finally had enough, Thurzó and his men were coming for Erzsébet and she seemed completely unaffected._

" _Erzsébet, you cannot shy away from this! I warned you, you got too bold and now Thurzó is your consequence!" Nikola sighed, his voice harsh and bitter._

" _They have no evidence." She reasoned._

" _No evidence! They will not need evidence. Who do you think they will believe? The Priests and nobles, the 'men' who have never put a foot wrong and all think alike, or the 'woman' who is accused of being a monster? And the only reason they have no evidence is because I got rid of the girls."_

 _Erzsébet looked up and caught Nikola's eyes with a small flash of something he really did not like._

" _What?!" The Vampire demanded an answer._

" _I had more girls captured."_

" _Why? Have you taken leave of your senses? Why am I even still here, cleaning up after you?"_

" _Because you love me." She answered quickly._

 _Everything went silent for a moment as Erzsébet looked at him with such devotion._

" _No, Erzsébet. I have no love for you. You simply saw what you wanted to see. I have respect for you and so I will clean up your mess once again, but only once."_

 _With that Nikola took his leave dodging Thurzó's men as he descended down into the lowest levels of the castle. Dorotya Semtész, Ilona Jó and Katarína Benická had already been arrested and the Vampire had no doubt that Fickó was not far behind, that man could only avoid the guards for so long._

 _Once inside the hidden dungeon Nikola looked around, the clothing of their victims lay in a pile on the floor and torture instruments half coated in dried blood lay on the stone table. It was like he had never removed the evidence to begin with. Erzsébet seemed to think she was invincible, naïvety was a better word for it. Nikola turned to the cages, he could smell eight scared girls and pulled the closest cage open, simply ripping the metal from the stone walls. The first girl was a brunette that he simply dove his fangs into, draining them was the quickest method to dispose of them, a dead body was easier to move than a live one. It took less that thirty seconds to drain her of every last drop, once the fear had made him growl with pleasure but the taste only made him gag now. Once the brunette lay dead in his arms he simply dropped her, not bothering to hide his long razor-sharp fangs and ripped the next iron cage from the wall. He dragged a small blonde from the tiny space...and froze. The girl he held in his arms was just that, a girl, no more than ten. The ounce of respect he still held for Erzsébet fell to the floor and shattered in that moment. The blonde was naked just like the others but she looked him in the eyes, clearly afraid but brave enough to meet his black, coal like eyes. The Countess had gone too far, crossed a line, obliterated it more like. There, looking at that little girl Nikola realised something, Doru would be ashamed of what he had become. For what he had become was an insult to the man he loved. 'How could I be so blinded by anger?' he asked himself._

 _His fangs retracted and his grip on the child softened. She said nothing, probably awaiting her death but he noticed the way her heartbeat slowed and calmed as Nikola released her and dove over to the pile of clothes fishing out one of the dresses, it was too big but it would suffice. The Vampire turned back to the girl who had not moved an inch and slipped the dusty white dress over her head._

" _Come on." He said in a voice so gentle that for a moment he sounded like he was human again._

 _Without a response Nikola lifted the golden blonde girl into his arms and fled he castle, The Countess had crossed a line and so she could save herself. Nikola was done. He followed the grass path that lead away from the castle at full Vampiric speed caring not if anyone saw him. Soon he and the girl found themselves on top of a large apple green hill that faced the castle. Thurzó's men had the castle surrounded in such a way that only a Vampire could escape. Looking back at the horrific castle he sighed and then set the young girl down._

" _The village is a half mile that way." He pointed over to the east behind her. "Go to your family, and do not mention me, they would only think you mad."_

 _With that the Vampire turned to leave only to find his shirt snagged on something, turning back he saw the girl had gripped it tight with her little fingers._

" _Let go of me, girl."_

 _Her hand gripped tighter and then she looked up to meet his eyes, the young girl was brave and it shone in her baby blues._

" _Thank you." She said in a shaky voice, it was clear she was very cold._

" _You should not thank monsters, girl."_

 _The adult tried to take his leave once more but the girl had a strong grip on her and he found himself turning back a second time. Before he could utter a word she spoke._

" _You are no monster." She told him completely certain of her words. "A monster would have left me there."_

 _She sounded so wise for one so young, it was clear she had not been a 'child' in a long time."_

" _One good action does not make a good man. The things that happened to the girls that occupied that cage before you, the torture and pain they suffered, I inflicted that. I am no good man. There is no forgiveness for what I have done, no redemption."_

" _Would you want redemption? If you could earn it, would you want it?" The girl was beyond determined and far older mentally than she was physically. Nikola thought for a moment and then nodded. "Then there is redemption. Let me help you?"_

" _Go home, girl." He insisted._

" _I have no home. My parents are dead. Let me help you, let me try."_

 _Nikola looked down to the blonde, she was scared but not of him and that was refreshing; even the Countess had been afraid of him despite her claim to love him. The innocence in her eyes reminded him so much of Doru. If she was alone in the world she would likely die, yet letting her stay with a monster such as him could lead to the same. 'Let me help you?' the question bounced around in his mind, Nikola was ashamed of what he had become, knew Doru would have been as well. 'I do not want to be a monster', he said in his head._

" _Very well, you may try."_

 _Finally she released the fabric of his linen white shirt and let her arm drop. He gestured for the child to go first but on her first step she fell and yelled in agony._

" _What is it?" He asked in that gentle voice he had not heard in so long._

" _My ankle hurts."_

 _Nikola crouched down and lay an ice-cold hand over her dirty left ankle, he became quickly aware that it was broken. The dark-haired man extended his fangs and was proud of the girl when she did not flinch or panic, he bit down on his wrist and pulled forth his own raspberry colored blood._

" _Drink this, it will help."_

 _Summoning all her courage and bravery she leaned forwards and sealed her lips around the wound sucking slightly. Nikola figured that if his blood healed him it would heal others, he had tested it on some of his victims back in his home country and found it worked rarher well. She released his wrist after a moment and wiped her mouth of the healing liquid._

" _It will hurt for a while but the ankle is healed."_

 _Hearing Thurzó's men in the not to far distance he pulled the girl into his arms and took off away from the castle, he stayed at a human speed in an attempt to keep the girl comfortable._

" _My name is Renáta. What is yours?" She asked softly after a while, cuddling into his chest._

 _What was his name? Nikola Kasza was a monster, an evil demon that had existed long before he named himself. The girl, Renáta, said he was not a monster that he could be a good man. Maybe she could bring the man he once was back to the surface. He would not seek redemption for what he had done for himself but for Doru. Making up his mind the Vampire answered Renáta._

" _Vasile. My name is Vasile."_

 _By the middle of January Sixteen-eleven Renáta and the Vampire determined to become Vasile once again had settled down in Paris, France. It was a new start for both of them, but stories of Countess Erzsébet Báthory and her murders reached them even there. Like he had told her 'A hundred deaths turning into six hundred in the blink of an eye.' and that was exactly what had happened._

 _The French had quickly assumed that Renáta was Vasile's daughter and neither made any attempt to correct them. It was easier than answering questions. Renáta took to Paris easily, she was a bright girl who seemed to have faith in him. He did not deserve it but she gave that faith freely. His first agreement with the little girl, who acted more like she was thirty, was to only drink what he needed. They found that Vasile only needed to feed once every four days and did not need to take enough to kill, that had been step one on the road to redemption. It would be a long road and Vasile could not see the end but the again it was not meant to be easy. It would take up the rest of his life and being a Vampire that meant forever. It was hard and Vasile often felt starved but he tried._

 _It was the winter of sixteen-twelve when Renáta finally asked why he had become a monster, it hurt to say the words but he could not keep Doru a secret from her. Erzsébet had not been worthy to know about the man he loved but Renáta definitely was. They sat in the small home they had procured for themselves, the entire building lit up by soft candle light. It was there in the dining room that Vasile told his tale._

" _There was a man, his name was Doru Miklos and I loved him. With every fibre of my being I loved him. For our love I was cursed to be Vampire, so I would always know that I would out live everyone I came into contact with, so I would suffer. And suffer I did. Eventually I went mad, the darkness and the hunger drove me to insanity and I decided I wanted people to suffer like I had for so long. I allowed myself to become a monster."_

" _And what happened to Doru?" Her voice was gentle and comforting._

" _I watched him die."_

" _Someone did all this to you and him because you loved each other?" Her face was coated in shock and disbelief. "You cannot help who you fall in love with, male or female. Gender should not matter when it comes to love."_

" _You are ahead of your time, Renáta." He smiled. "However, it was more because I was his rather than the fact he was a man, Sweetheart."_

 _It felt strange to hear another speak Doru's name but it was not unwelcome, especially not when it was Renáta who said it. In the short time he had known the young blonde with dazzling blue eyes he had found himself caring for her deeply. Doru had always wanted a child and Vasile knew Renáta would have made him a proud father. The people of Paris just assumed she was his daughter and in a way he was, 'a family is not born of blood' she had told him one evening, ' a family is made up of those who love and protect one another.', he had no idea how someone so young was so insightful. They may not have been father and daughter but they were family. She kept him human while he protected her from the other monsters in the world._

JJ groaned and let her head hit her desk, it was late afternoon and the talented blonde was running out of ideas.

"Are you alright?" Asked Hotch from the doorway.

JJ never shut her office door unless she was in a meeting. Aaron had intended on just dropping off his Smithsonian paperwork with Morgan and then meeting Reid downstairs so they could go get Chinese for movie night, that was more like _can we watch Star Trek_ night. Hearing the weary groan though brought him to a stop. He'd always watched out for JJ, right from the moment she walked into The Hale Museum; he felt like it was his duty, Renáta had given him his humanity back and Hotch would protect and care for her no matter what incarnation she was in. Renáta was JJ and JJ was Renáta, the same person and Hotch still thought of her as his daughter; not that JJ would ever know that of course.

"I'm fine." She said with a sigh looking up from the desk. "Just really want this day to end."

"What's up?" Hotch asked taking a seat in one of the high-backed chairs that faced her desk and settling his paperwork in his lap.

"Cruz wants us to start doing television commercials again in hopes that more people will walk through the doors."

"So what's the problem?" The Vampire gave her a confused look.

"The problem is that we can't afford the prime time commercial spots. We're a well off museum yes, but with the new wing going up we don't have the money in the budget right now."

"Well, tell Cruz that. He's not evil and its his job to sort the budget out. Tell him that Hale can't afford it until the wing is up." He offered JJ a reassuring smile. "You're not a magician JJ, you can't make money appear. And besides once Garcia is finished with the poster designs for the new wing I'm sure that will be advertisement enough. One thing at a time."

"Yeah, you're right Hotch." She smiled. "Thanks."

"You want me to have a word with him for you?"

"Nah, I can so it. It was silly of me to even try negotiating with the networks for this long. Should have given up ages ago. I can handle Cruz, you don't have to. You're not my Dad."She smiled.

 _Yes I am_ Aaron's said in his mind. She had meant it as a joke but the Vampire suddenly felt like he could cry. He quickly schooled his emotions and stood.

"Alright, night JJ. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Hotch."

The dark-haired man left JJ and dropped the paperwork in Morgan's vacant office. Aaron made his way down the stairs passing Morgan on the way, he told him where the paperwork was and took his leave throwing a _night Morgan_ over his shoulder as he went. It felt like a millennia until Reid came into view stood by the main entrance with his brown leather satchel over his shoulder, the man had a book in his hands and was flying through the pages drawing the attention of many who passed.

"Hey." Aaron greeted as he approached the younger man and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Hi. You have perfect timing, I've just finished my book. Or did your _highly trained agents_ tell you I was almost done?" He smiled.

"No, My Prince. That one was all me."

They shared another kiss and then Reid slipped the book back in his bag and let Hotch intertwine their fingers.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked the Vampire.

"Yeah, we can go get the food and then home." Reid spent more time at Hotch's than his own apartment and so Aaron couldn't help but call it _home,_ "I'm choosing the movie though, I've had enough Star Trek for one month."

"Fair enough."

In the end they ended up on the couch watching _Indiana Jones and The Raiders Of The Lost Ark_ as a sort of compromise. Hotch had always liked that movie, and as a man who had been around long before movies or even moving pictures that was saying something. They ended up missing the end and eating cold Chinese the next morning, not that either man minded, they just couldn't keep their hands off one another.


	11. We Are Both

" _My hands are cold." Erzsébet told her guard._

" _Its nothing Mistress, just go lie down." He answered nonchalantly back through the wall._

 _Thurzó had stormed into her rooms that December day that seemed so very long ago and arrested her. She had known then that everything her beloved Vampire has said was right. Nikola had warned her, she had grown too bold. Dorotya and Fickó testified against her as did most of the servants. The Countess had no choice but to watch as everything came back to bite her, each time there was a new witness, that had never even had a possibility of knowing what had happened, took the stand the number of deaths would rise. The numbers were nowhere near what people claimed, yes she and Nikola had killed many, but it seemed that if someone had not been seen in more than five hours people believed Erzsébet had killed them. If only she had listened to Nikola._

 _After the trial they had bricked her up in her rooms, nothing but small vents for air and the passing of food. She saw no one, not even her children, Pál had managed to avoid a death sentence for her, but she was sure that was more for the reputation of the family than her. Her guard rarely spoke through the wall to her, she disgusted him._

 _It was August twenty-first sixteen-fourteen, four years she had been locked away, bricked up and out of sight. Erzsébet settled down on her bed just like her guard had instructed, her nights were lonely but that was what she deserved and the Countess accepted that. She had just shut her eyes to attempt sleep when a voice startled her._

" _Hello Erzsébet."_

 _The Countess sat bolt upright searching the darkness illuminated only by a faint slither of silver moonlight from her window, a window so high that just peering from it gave her a case of vertigo. She could see nothing but everything told her she was not alone, that she had not imagined the deep voice. The brunette lit a candle and turned back to her bed only to find the voices owner perched on the end of her bed._

" _Hello Erzsébet." He said again. "Come and sit down."_

" _How did you get in?"_

" _I am a Vampire. Are you really questioning my abilities? Now, please sit."_

 _The Countess knew she could not refuse the Vampire, if he had come to her then there was a reason for it. She had no power in that room, the man oozed authority. Erzsébet set the candle down on her side table and sat down on her bed so she could lean back against the pillows. Nikola looked different from the last time she had seen him, his hair had a bounce in it and his eyes showed light. The man before her looked like Nikola but he wasn't._

" _The man you knew as Nikola is gone, I am Vasile once more."_

 _She wanted to question him but could not bring herself to, instead she asked._

" _Why are you here? Why now? It has been four years, you left me to my fate as deep down I knew you would."_

" _When I left you that day to kill the girls I had no intention of leaving, I had grown fond of you. I had respect for you."_

" _Then why leave?"_

" _Because you decided to take a child. A little girl. I saw her and she reminded me of the man I once was, and she seemed certain I could be him again. She made me see that I have a chance at redemption, not matter how small there is a chance. You had to face your consequences and I had to banish Nikola so Vasile could return." Vasile looked off into the orange hue of the candlelight for a moment before continuing. "Renáta and I are leaving for the American colony in a week."_

" _Then I ask again. Why are you here?"_

" _For you." He answered honestly looking into her aged eyes. "Renáta has offered me a chance at redemption, I will never have forgiveness and nor will you-"_

" _You are here to offer me redemption? A chance to save what little soul I have?"_

" _I cannot just give such a thing to you, it has to be earned. I can, however, offer you a chance to find it for yourself. I am a Vampire. I must try to find my redemption in this world. You will never leave these rooms, not in this life anyway. The question is, do you want redemption?"_

 _Everything fell silent and the candles flame flickered in the night breeze, the Countess did not know how to phrase her response._

" _Yes." She answered truthfully and Vasile could tell she meant it. "I started what we did because I needed something different, I was alone and angry. Then you came along and we made each other worse." Her voice cracked with emotion. "The power got to me and I felt invincible, so much so that I stopped listening to you. You tied to protect me and I threw it back in your face. You are right, I will never be forgiven, we killed innocent young girls, hurt them and left families to mourn." She took a breath trying to school her features. "I would like redemption, but I do not deserve it."_

" _Renáta says everyone and everything deserves it. I have no idea how someone so young is so enlightened and theosophical but she is. She is pure innocence and goodness, if she believes monsters can earn it then I am inclined to believe her."_

 _The castle creaked in the night, settling itself to sleep like everyone that called the large grey stone structure home, outside the breeze softened and owls hooted through the inky blackness. Wolves howled in the distance so far away that only Vasile could hear them, 'Doru loved wolves' he thought through the quietude._

" _Maybe she is right, maybe monsters can earn it. Like you said though, I will not find it in this life, bricked behind these walls." She gestured to the room around her. "I may find it in the next though."_

" _I can send you there if it is what you wish."_

 _Vasile was not Nikola, he would not force her to death. The wolves howled again._

" _Is Vasile the man you were before the monster came?"_

" _Yes." He answered simply._

" _Who will I be?"_

" _You do not have to go back, you can go forward instead."_

 _Those words provided comfort to Erzsébet, she needed to hear them and Vasile knew it. The Countess had not always been an evil woman, it was part of what had intrigued the Vampire in the first place and Vasile knew she could find peace._

"There is something I must tell you first, something I should have told you many years ago." Her eyes welled with unshed tears. "Right before my husband died and you returned to you homeland after almost a year-"She cut off, her tale was obviously painful.

Vasile remembered the time she spoke of, he had gone home to the catacombs out of a need to be close to Doru, even if it was just for a little while.

"What of that time?"

"I had another child. Your child."

All emotion drained from Vasile's face and his eyes widened looking off into the candle light 'a child' his mind told him.

"That is impossible, I am dead."

"Apparently it is not impossible. I am well aware that our son was not my husbands and you were the only man I shared a bed with other than him."

"Where is he? What is his name?" The words tumbled from Vasile's lips before he knew he was speaking.

"My Mother-in-law knew he was not her grandchild, for my husband was away in battle too long to have fathered him. She took him from me anyway as she did all my other children. He is not with the others I know that much, he could be tutored somewhere else, he could be dead. I have no idea. I searched for him, but then I was sent here and I could not look any longer. I should have told you but I was afraid, and I am not entirely sure what of." She leaned over and pulled her bed side draw open to retrieve a hand sized portrait, she handed it to the Vampire. "Here, this is him. And as for his name...I named him Miklós."

"Miklós?" The Vampire questioned.

"I knew the name was important to you, you said it so many times in your sleep, normally you seemed so lifeless but when you said that name I knew how much it meant, and so I gave it to your child."

"Why tell me now?"

"Because it is like you said, redemption takes time and effort. I will not find it in this life but maybe I can start the road here and now." Her tears finally fell. " _Will it hurt?" She suddenly asked._

" _Only for a moment, and no one will know I was ever here."_

 _Vasile pushed thoughts of his child away, there would be time for his son. The childs mother was the important one at that moment._

 _He rested a hand on her shoulder and pushed her backwards so she lay flat against the bed, her heart beat so fast that she thought it may give out. ' Funny' she thought 'dying before he can kill me'. Erzsébet gasped as he pushed her dress up revealing her pale thighs._

" _A wound on your neck would be noticed." He explained, not making eye contact._

 _She let him continue, heart thudding when his fangs extended with a slight pop. He parted her thighs and settled between them as he snaked his left arm around her knee to hold her there. Vasile leaned down until he was no more than a millimetre from her flesh and femoral artery. There he paused for a moment._

" _Goodbye Erzsébet. I hope you find what you are looking for."_

 _With that Vasile buried his long powerful fangs deep in her thigh, the blood flowed easier and far faster from the femoral than anywhere else. Metallic blood filled his mouth, a rich bouquet of life force and something sweet that was Erzsébet Báthory. She hissed in pain but only for a moment, the loss of blood was quick and numbed her extremities quickly making sure she felt no pain. She had suffered enough both physical and mental, Vasile wanted her death to be calm and as peaceful as possible. Nikola Kasza would not have cared and just ripped her throat out, but this was Vasile Stolojan and he did care._

 _Her arms fell against the mattress as the blood loss slowly led her into a permanent slumber. Even the wolves fell silent as her eyes fluttered closed for the last time, as if paying their respect to the once great Countess._

" _Thank you." She whispered so quietly that the Vampire had to strain to hear._

 _Then she was gone, off to the next world to seek redemption for her actions. She would never find forgiveness just as Vasile would not, but redemption was not forgiveness. At that she had a chance. Vasile lowered her dress and made sure her body was elegant just as the woman had been._

" _I wish you luck, Countess."_

 _Vasile stood and stared out the window for a long time, skin bathed in moonlight. After a while the wolves began to converse again and the Vampire just listened and let his mind wander into a void until nothing but the wolves howl's remained. Eventually the moon began to dip signalling the sun that morning was approaching and telling Vasile he needed to return to the child he thought of as his own. Looking back with a soft smile as his final goodbye Vasile stepped up onto the ledge of the window and jumped._

 _It took Vasile less than two days to find his son, Miklós. The young boy was being raised as a cousin of the Nádasdy family and Vasile was pleased to undercover he was happy. The Vampire could have crept in during the night to take back his child, but what good would that do? His son was happy where he was and had never known anything else in his life. Uprooting him would do more harm than good. He desperately wanted to be with his boy but taking him away from everything he knew would be cruel, and Vasile was not cruel, Nikola was but Vasile certianly was not and so he let his young son live his life knowing he would one day grow up, marry and have a family of his own. Knowing that Miklós was safe and loved, Vasile returned to Renáta. He could not be with his son, but he could be with his daughter._

 _XXXX_

Reid and Aaron lay in a post orgasmic bliss as the silvery moonlight flowed through their bedroom, neither were quiet sure when Reid had moved in but neither really cared. Hotch treasured every moment he and the younger man shared, living together just gave them more moments.

Spencer rolled onto his side and curled up against Hotch's chest, a perfectly normal post orgasm action for Reid, and ran his fingers through the older man's dark chest hair. Spencer had, of course, noticed the littering of scars but never asked about them, he wanted to know but saw the _please don't ask_ in Hotch's eyes and so he never asked. The older man had darker skin than himself and was far more muscular, not large and bulky like Morgan, but strong and solid with broad shoulders that Reid adored.

"I wish I was more like you rather than being so skinny."

"But then you wouldn't be you." Hotch responded wrapping an arm around his lover.

"I would, I'd just be able to lift things."

Hotch chuckled at that.

"I thought that was what you had me for. I don't want to be obsolete."

"Hotch, as long as you can still do what you can do with your fingers you'll never be obsolete."

The men chuckled again and then settled back into a loving silence. There was no noise beyond their shared breathing until Hotch found himself musing aloud. Reid snuggled into the older man's chest.

"You've always been cuddly."

"Hmm?"

"I said, have you always been cuddly?"

Reid suddenly sat bolt upright as anger shot through him, Hotch was instantly on edge. Reid's breathing quickened and his brow furrowed.

"You always do that! You say something and then change it to mean something else!" He yelled not looking at the man beside him. "At first I thought it was me but it's not, you do it constantly. _'You've',_ you have not have you. You changed it!"

Hotch knew Reid was right but he couldn't tell him the truth.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm old, sometimes I say words the wrong way round." Hotch tried use a tone of jest.

"No! Don't lie to me Aaron!" He finally met the older man's eyes. "Tell me right now why you speak like you've always known me, like we've met before." Aaron had never seen Spencer so angry. "Why?!"

"If I told you you'd think me crazy." Hotchner whispered.

"My Mother is a schizophrenic. Crazy is something I can handle."

His voice dropped to something more neutral and Aaron was thankful for that. Hotch sighed and swung his feet of the end of the bed to give Reid his back. He'd never wanted to tell Reid the truth and certainly not at midnight and naked after a fight, yet there they were. Aaron took a moment to compose himself, he couldn't look at the man he loved as he said it. He still blamed himself for everything.

"Before I tell you I want you to know one thing. I love you, I love you completely and forever."

Reid didn't respond and Hotch didn't want him to, if Spencer started to speak Hotch didn't know what he'd do. He looked up to the moon through the small slit in his pale green curtains, since Reid had moved in the apartment had moved from a place to sleep to a home. Knowing he could put off telling his horrific take Hotch started from the beginning.

"I was born in fourteen-forty-eight to Vlad Dracul the third, also known as Vald Tepes or Vald the Impaler. He was living with the Ottoman Sultan and his men at the time with my Uncle Radu, that year he also took the throne and I went with him. He told the court I was the son of a knight and had me raised as such. He lost power a few months later when the Hungarians invaded and just left me with my Uncle. My Uncle was a good man and took care of me, he carried on my training as a knight."

Aaron paused for a moment figuring out what he would say next, he couldn't see the way Reid's eyes had widened with shock and surprise. There was such resemblance to his dreams. Hotch finally continued his tale.

"My father took power again in fourteen-fifty-six." He chuckled. "Lost it again six years later, never came back for me I was just a bastard and served no purpose to him so I stayed with my Uncle who eventually took the throne. He raised me well and I became a general in his army." A smile pulled its way onto Hotch's lips, still unaware of the way Reid had frozen. "One day there was a great feast for all the soldiers and my friend, Ion, introduced me to his son, Doru Mikols, you. We fell in love, true love. No one could know of course and after a while my Uncle arranged a marriage for me with the daughter of a Turk solider, Safiye was her name. It was a few weeks before our wedding when she came into my rooms at the castle and caught us together." Aaron sighed. "Turned out she was a witch, practised an old form of Turkish magic that most thought forgotten. And we had angered her, she was a very jealous woman. Before I knew what had happened I was in the catacombs under the castle bound to the hard walls with silver chains. It was so cold on my skin. The tomb was like ice and she stood before me, Safiye cursed me to be a Vampire. Suddenly the chains that had been so cold burnt my flesh and my teeth grew so sharp that I cut my tongue. I remember everything became so loud where it had been quiet before." Aaron took a deep breath, not because he needed the air but to steady himself, his emotions were running rampant. "When my mind came back to me she was dragging you into the tomb, Doru, you, were clearly in pain and all I wanted was to help you. She pulled you up onto your knees, still naked, and told me I would always crave blood but never taste a drop. Then-"

Tears built up in Aaron's hazel eyes, he was too lost with his own wild emotions to see Reid was crying as well. Spencer wanted to rest his hand on Hotch's shoulder as a sign of strength but his body flat-out refused to move.

"Then she slit your throat." The words came out hoarse and agonising. "I watched you die, and the whole time the only thing I could think about was licking your blood up of the floor." Hotch finally let his tears fall, running down his cheeks like waterfalls. "She used her magic to brick up the tomb and left. It was then I noticed how good my eye sight had become. I spent the next seventy years in darkness looking at your body decompose. Weeks, years, decades they all moulded into one long stretch of darkness. My body mummified because I couldn't feed but I was still awake. Eventually some grave robbers broke into the tomb, they saw that the chains were silver and took me down thinking I was dead. One of them leaned over me to check if I had anything of worth, all I could hear was his heartbeat and I was just. So. Hungry. I killed them all and then I kept killing." Aaron examined his hand for a minuet. "I was twenty-seven when she imprisoned me but the blood couldn't fully heal me and so this is the form I remained it." He wiped away his tears. "You ask why I speak like I've always known you...its because I always have."

Hotch finally turned to Reid and realised they were both crying, he didn't like seeing the man he loved cry but he had no idea what to say to stop the tears.

"What was the name you were born with?"

It was not the question Hotch had been expecting. He'd been expecting something along the lines of _you think I'm to believe that?_ However, that didn't come.

"It was Vasile."

Reid gasped hands flying up to cover his mouth.

"They weren't dreams."

Aaron was confused, he had just told Reid the truth and he was talking about dreams.

"What?"

It was Spencer's turn for confection.

"For as long as I can remember I've had dreams about a man named Vasile. He looks exactly like you but younger and I love him. I didn't know where my dreams were set or when, just that it was medieval. I remember being Doru."

Hotch dove on Reid holding him close and pressing his face into the younger man's pale love bitten neck.

"Oh, Doru. I knew you were still in there."

"I'm here."

Reid gripped Hotch in return, he loved the man before him. They stayed like that for a long time until a thought hit Spencer. He pushed Hotch backwards a little and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you only love me because I was Doru?"

Aaron was silent for a second and Reid felt his heart fall to the floor.

"At first yes, I just wanted him back. Then I fell in love with you, and now I love you both. I know its greedy and selfish but I want you both. You and Doru are the same man, just separate sides of the same perfect coin." Hotch pushed all the emotion into his voice that he could.

"Good, because I want the both of you too."

They embraced again and each were thankful that the other didn't think them mad. Mumbles of _I love you_ were passed back and forth until they got their emotions under control.

"Are you really a Vampire?" Reid asked after a while. Hotch nodded and bared his teeth popping them back in after a moment of display. "It explains why you're always so cold."

The two chuckled but didn't leave their embrace, neither could cope with parting. Hotch could hear Spencer's heartbeat and was pleased to find it was at a calm normal rate.

"You know, its kind of romantic."

"What is?" Asked Aaron from the comfort of Reid's neck.

"You. You've spent six hundred years in love with me."

"And I will be for the rest of eternity." The Vampire promised. Sudden seriousness descended on Hotch's featured and he looked up to his lover. "You should know, I'm not a good person. I've done unforgivable things. Killed. Tortured."

"But that is not you now. You're not an evil man, I can see it in your eyes."

Reid eventually coaxed Aaron to lay on the bed and just hold him until the sun came up. He loved the Vampire and that would never change, no matter what. The new day was Sunday and neither were needed at The Hale Museum, they had much to discuss and figure out but they finally knew who the other was. They were Vasile and Doru as well as Aaron and Spencer.

 **XXXX**

 **Miklós Nádasdy (Pronounced Meek Losh is a form of Nicholas and means Victory of the people.) He was a real person yet little is known about him. Records indicate that Miklós Nádasdy married Countess Zsuzsanna Zrínyi but that is the only fact that is actually known about him. It is most likely that Miklós was the Countess' son according to historians but it is possible that he was just a bastard of hers like Anastasia (her eldest daughter) or even that Miklós was a cousin in the Nádasdy family. If he was a child of the Countess' he was most certainly the youngest putting his birth (if fathered by her husband) around 1602-1603 if he was a bastard he still carried the Nádasdy name which would mean he could have been born no later than the end of 1604 as Ferenc Nádasdy (her husband) died in January of that year.**

 **(I didn't actually know any of this when I named Doru Miklos and it was just a happy coincidence that the names matched up.)**

 **The first two lines of this chapter 'My hands are cold' and 'Its nothing Mistress, just go lie down.' are the real last words between the Countess and her guard as the next morning she was unresponsive and so the knocked down the wall to find her dead in bed. It was deemed that she died of natural causes.**

 **Please do comment, I love to read them. :-)**


	12. Battles Lost And Won

A few days past and slowly Hotch and Reid learned more about the other. Aaron was rather surprised at how vivid Reid's dream memories were, though important bits an pieces were missing the main points of _them_ were intact. Hotch was nervous when he sat down to tell Spencer everything about his time as Nikola Kasza and the horrendous things he had done. How he'd killed and tortured simply because he could, about Erzsébet and Renáta, even Miklós.

"...when I said I was not a good man, I meant it. When I got out of my tomb I killed anyone I came into contact with, people blamed the deaths on my father thinking it was Dracula. When I left for Hungary I met Countess Erzsébet Báthory and we...we tortured an mutilated innocent girls. I cannot be forgiven for that Reid. I drained young girls while she bathed in their blood. I had sex with her as she did."

"You had sex with her?"

How was that what Reid had decided to focus on? How could Reid brush aside the evil he had caused?

"Yes. But I never loved her, never." Hotch felt like he had to make that clear. "Never."

"Good." He smiled slightly. "As for the murder, you spent seventy years in the pitch black watching my old body decompose, that would drive anyone insane. You wanted people to hurt I understand that. You said that you used the name Nikola. I think its like you said about the coin. You and he are just two sides of the same coin, its just you are a little more Jekyll and Hyde than I am."

"How can you be so understanding?" Hotch asked in pure puzzlement.

"Because I love you."

XXXX

 _Basarab cel Bătrân had laid siege on the castle and Radu's men were falling quickly. He'd lost Ion Miklos from an infected wound a year earlier in fourteen-seventy-four and now his best general and nephew had vanished. Of his generals only Sorin Albescu remained. Though a battle raged at the bottom of the mountain for control of the country Radu found himself more concerned about the whereabouts of his nephew. Vasile was a fantastic strategist and the best warrior he had, not to mention the only blood he had left that did not somehow hate him. He feared for the young man, it was unlike him to just vanish especially when they were under attack. Letting his worry take over his mind he summoned Sorin the armoury where Radu was preparing to fight alongside his men. The stone walls were normally silent but with the rush of battle the silence had long since been banished and replaced with echoes of clanking swords and deep male shouts bouncing around. The battle seemed to be like eddies in the water headed to the mouth of hell._

" _My Lord, you sent for me?" Sorin asked as he entered the armoury._

 _Sorin was the tallest man in Radu's army standing at six-foot-five, his bald head and thick grey eyebrows made him look old and dangerous. Sorin was a joker at heart and kept moral up during long battles. That was how Radu had worked it; Vasile was the brains, Sorin was the humour and Ion had been the pure brute strength. Three key points to keep his men and his army strong. Radu looked Sorin over taking in the crimson blood that smeared his face, and the large gash along his left arm, thankfully it was not his sword arm. That sword was a lucky charm to the bald knight, his father had given it to him as a child and told him that over time he would learn to use it and carry the weight of both the sword and the responsibility it gave. The sword itself was long and a deep grey-silver color with a simple but decorative hilt. The hilt spiralled to form a sturdy grip that clung to the bald man's palm unwilling to release him._

" _Yes, I did." Radu eventually replied. "I know you need to be in battle. I will join you and the men shortly, but I am worried about Vasile. He has vanished. Have you seen him? Is he already in battle?" Radu could not hide the worry and concern in his voice._

" _I thought you had sent him to loop round and attack from the rear." The tall man responded. "Or maybe that was Alexandru's idea. I have not seen him, My Lord. Do not worry though, your nephew can take care of himself."_

" _How did you-?"_

" _Vasile told myself and Ion many years ago. He is proud to be your nephew, he just does not want to rule."_

 _Radu took a breath. "And I am proud to call him nephew. Sometimes I wish he was my son not my brothers."_

" _He feels the same about you, My Lord." Yelling grew louder as enemy soldiers made their way towards the castle. "We will search for him once the battle is won, he has to be somewhere."_

" _Yes, thank you Sorin. Hand me my sword and I will do as you command."_

" _My Lord?" Sorin questioned with an eyebrow raised._

" _You are the warrior, Sorin. I am the ruler. You have fought more battles than I and so I will do as your superior experience dictates."_

" _Yes, My Lord."_

 _Searching for Vasile never happened Basarab cel Bătrân 's men were too vast and too strong, Sorin fell fighting for the kingdom. He died in an attempt to kill Basarab, a second more and the tall man would have succeeded but alas an archer spotted him. Sorin died instantly and felt to pain._

 _Radu's death was not so quick, he was outed from his castle and saw most of his men killed. it would be months before death finally took him, alone and forced from his home. It was sifillis that killed the once great ruler in the end and Radu found that amusing, all the battles and the assassination attempts and it was a disease that pushed him off his perch. With Radu gone Basarab marched into the castle and took the throne, destroying the last of the world Vasile had known._

 _No one knew of his imprisonment under the castle in the catacombs, none except Safiye who had fled the kingdom with her father as soon as Basarab cel Bătrân 's men had been spotted. As much as the Ottoman empire and Radu got along the knight had to protect his daughter. He had intended to inform Mehmed, the Ottoman Sultan, and bring aid but that never happened for the battle was over almost as soon as it began. Vasile could hear the screams and smell the blood as it seeped into the ground, though it was nothing but background noise to the man made Vampire. What he saw held his attention, through the utter blackness, so dark that the edges of the room could not be seen, Vasile watched as Doru's blood coagulated and dried. The younger man's eyes remained open and locked with Vasile's own, he felt like his heart had been ripped out and stamped on. His reason for living was dead. The silver chains burnt into his skin so deep that his blood dripped down onto the dusty floor and congealed. The bones in his wrist and the chains connected chafing and cracking but the bastard knight did not care, did not notice. Doru was gone._

 _Tears fell down his cheeks and mixed with the blood that coated the ground. His eyes stung from refusing to blink but he could not bring himself to care, he felt like if he took his eyes away it was somehow an offence to the man he loved. Doru had died because Vasile loved him, because they shared something Safiye would never have. Doru died because of jealousy and the fact he could not tell his Uncle 'no'. Would Radu have even been offended? Vasile knew the stories about Radu and the Ottoman Sultan when he was at their camp with Vlad. Maybe Radu was the only person who would have understood his love for another man. Yet, Vasile had remained silent and it lead to Doru's painful death._

" _I am to blame." He whispered filling the silent dark. "I am the reason you died. I caused this."_

 _That was how Vasile's anger was born, he did not hate the world he hated himself. It was then with the self loathing and rage and disgust at what he had become that Nikola Kasza was born. Vasile may not have named him until he went to Hungary but Nikola was born in that tomb, born of darkness and evil and hate. That was where he became a monster._

XXXX

 **December 11** **th**

 **Dear Spencer**

 **This is just a short letter. I know it is early but I decided to send you your Christmas gift now as I don't trust the post to get it there on time. There is something for your Aaron as well, I don't really like Christmas but you do and with you saying how much you care for your boyfriend I want him to feel like family. I know you would appreciate that.**

 **In your last letter you said you told him about your dreams and that he accepted them and told you a secret of his own. You have found a good man, of that I am sure. I think you have found true love Spencer. I never thought it was out there but it seems you have discovered it and its more than just chemical reactions. Leave it to you to prove something beyond science.**

 **I hope you are well and I think your suggestion of coming to see me in the new year would be nice. I always love seeing you my sweet Spencer. Don't let the doctors keep you in here any longer than is necessary though. I look forward to finally meeting Aaron. Merry Christmas, Spencer.**

 **Love,**

 **Mom**

XXXX

"Has Hotch been acting a little differently?" Morgan asked Garcia as she dove into her normal Cobb salad at lunch.

"No, why?" She asked with a smile as Emily took a seat in the museum café next to her.

"Whose been acting differently?" Emily chimed in.

"Hotch." Morgan informed biting into his BLT, with extra B. "He just seems different lately. Normally he's friendly but all business and now he's all jokes and smiles."

"And that's a bad thing?" The raven haired woman questioned.

Morgan shot her an _of course not_ look then took another bite of his lunch.

"Maybe its because he's with Reid?" Suggested Garcia. "Junior G-Man does seem to make the Doc happy."

"Yeah, I guess that could be why."

Before anyone could say another word JJ appeared at the table with a frown on her face.

"What's up?" Morgan, Garcia and Emily all asked in unison.

JJ let out a sigh and calmed her expression.

"Some kid decided it would be a good idea to spray paint one of the paintings Rossi had put up in Hotch's new exhibit. Said ' _it need more color'_ Needs his head examining is more like it."

"Oh my God!" The normally bubbly blonde all but screamed.

"Morgan-" He cut her off.

"Yeah I know. Go see who owns the thing."

"Its been taken down for the lab so they can see what they're up against. Rossi lost it and Hotch just went silent.

"We'll get to work." Morgan told her and then left for his office abandoning his half eaten sandwich. Some days Morgan was really glad he didn't have children.


	13. Christmas Dinner

Reid awoke quickly to something sliding inside him, his eyes flew open and darted down to find the man he loved kissing his inner thighs as his fingers slid in and out of his tight hole. Spencer was hard and leaking pre-cum that Hotch stuck his tongue out to lap up causing the younger man to gasp. They did this to each other every now and again, woke the other up to pleasured touches.

"Good morning." Reid breathed more focused in on Hotch's kisses to his thigh.

"No, Merry Christmas." Aaron corrected.

Reid could feel the vampires lips against his flesh as he spoke and it made him want more. The kisses continued as did the thrusts of Aaron's fingers, they crooked and pulled the younger man open until Hotch could fit a third finger. Eventually Reid didn't want but _needed_ to feel his lips lock against the vampires and so pulled the much older man up and slammed his lips to Aaron's. Reid could taste himself faintly where Hotch had been lapping at him, he could feel his lover smiling and it only made him what Hotch more. There was a sudden low growl that made Reid pull out of the kiss.

"Was that your stomach?" He questioned with a grin.

"I haven't fed, I'll do it before we open the presents." With that Hotch captured Spencer's lips again.

A few moments of needy kisses past, the entire time Hotch's fingers slid in and out of his lover building up the pleasure deep within Reid's body. It tingled and ran up his spine.

"As lovely as kissing you is." Hotch began after a while. "I was intending to suck you off."

"Well don't let me stop you." Reid smiled releasing the Vampire's shoulders.

Hotch moved back down the brunette's lean body pressing kisses as he went, his tongue swirled around each pink nipple calling it to attention causing Reid to mew with need and want; Hotch just smiled and continued his teasing. Eventually he reached Reid's thighs again nibbling and sucking until little purple bruises formed as decoration. Finally, _finally_ Hotch took Spencer into his mouth, it was deep, wet and warm absolute perfection. Aaron sucked and plunged is fingers inside Reid at a perfect rhythm pulling every mew, pant, moan and cry of need possible form the man he loved. His movements alternated between fast and slow, some were shallow while others let Reid touch the back of Aaron's throat. Hotch didn't need to breath and Spencer loved that. The Vampire took him deep and hummed around the erection, pushing Reid ever closer to his climax. In the end it was the slight squeeze to his balls and the hard thrust of Hotch's fingers that caused stars behind Reid's eyes, he gripped the older man's hair as his seed filled Hotch's mouth and he swallowed it down like the nectar of the Gods.

Aaron made sure to lick his lover clean afterwards, fingers still thrusting inside him. The Vampire slid up his lovers body and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. It was clear that Aaron was not going to let up his torment and teasing. Reid couldn't take it, he needed his lover, even with his fingers inside him Spencer felt empty.

"Stop teasing and fuck me!"

Reid demanded reaching down to wrap his hand around Aaron's painfully hard erection. It amazed Spencer at how hot Hotch's member was compared to the rest of his body.

" I love it when you get demanding."

Hotch told him as he pulled Reid's legs open even further and settled between them, finally pulling his fingers free leaving Spencer even more empty. The Vampire pressed the head of his erection against his lovers stretched and needy hole until just the very head was inside him. He held there for amoment watching the way Reid shifted his hips desperately trying to get Aaron all the way inside him. It was adorable how Spencer clenched his eyes shut and thrust his hip, Hotch couldn't torment him any longer, his own need for pleasure was growing too strong and so he filled his lover to the hilt in one smooth motion that made Reid scream.

"Oh God!"

"Not quite, My Prince."

Hotch pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in full force. Reid was tight and clenched his walls forcing the torment to change hands. The two felt like they were made for one another, that God's had moulded them as a set long before they had been Doru and Vasile. They belonged together, neither had any doubt about that. Reid clung to Aaron and thrust his hips in time to meet the Vampire's own, both panted and locked their lips, Hotchner's tongue slipping inside his mouth and ghosting over his teeth causing Reid to shiver in pleasure.

The thrusts grew faster, deeper and more erratic as Hotch neared his climax and Reid's second. Spencer's nails dug into Aaron's back as orgasm approached, so very deep that they drew blood but they would heal the moment Reid released him. Aaron's stomach growled again but he didn't notice, Reid did though and in that moment he made a decision, he wanted Hotch to have all of him, even his blood.

"Bite me!"

"What?" Hotch panted, he was so close.

Reid turned his head to the side bearing his neck to the Vampire.

"Bite me!"

Hotch had never had someone willingly let him fed of them, not even Erzsébet. To be honest it turned him on and he couldn't help his fangs extending with a _pop._ Reid wasn't afraid, in fact he seemed to want it and that was all the convincing Hotch needed. He buried his fangs into Reid's porcelain neck, the second the blood touched his tongue Spencer came, the pleasured pain made him feel so alive. His walls clenched around Hotch's thick member forcing him over the edge as well and into oblivion. Aaron had never tasted blood so perfect, it was sweet with a bitter hint of coffee and Hotch never wanted to drink anything else again.

Hotch felt Reid go weak and pulled his fangs back instantly, pulling himself free of his lovers tight body as well. He pricked his left index finger on his ruby coated fang and used the dark blood to heal his lovers wound. Finally Hotch collapsed on his back and pulled a sill weak Reid to his chest.

"That was amazing." Announced Hotch.

"I kinda like that." Reid looked up to Hotch with bold hazel eyes. "You feeding from me."

"I've never tasted anything as amazing as you, My Prince."

Hotch spoked the truth and Reid knew it.

"What do I taste like then?"

Reid asked as he hooked a leg over Hotch to straddle him, he leaned down on the Vampire and pressed a soft kiss to his hair and scar coated chest.

"Like coffee with far too much sugar in it." Hotch chuckled. "And something that I can only describe as _you,_ and life. You taste like life."

"You know I'm all yours right? _All_ yours, blood as well. I don't like the idea of you drinking from random people." Reid kissed Hotch's jaw line and rubbed his nose against him softly just like he knew Hotch loved. "I want it to just be me."

"Reid, you're my lover not my meal."

"I want to be both. I don't like you putting bits of yourself in other people, even if it is only your teeth."

That made Hotch laugh and just held Reid tighter.

"Okay." He consented. "But if you can't cope with the blood loss, it stops."

XXXX

It had been almost two weeks since Christmas day and Hotch had fed three times. Aaron always made sure Reid felt only pleasure and Spencer became quickly aware he liked being bitten, he'd been bitten by men before and hadn't liked it but with Hotch it was to a whole new level and it felt amazing. He hadn't quite, however, gotten used to it and that was how he found himself being held up by Morgan as he stepped out of the elevator on his way to see Hotch for lunch, actual food not him.

"Are you alright, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked with concern, half in and half out of the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just moved too quick." Reid reassured.

"Kid, you look _really_ pale." The concern in Morgan's voice was growing.

Morgan had named himself an unofficial big brother to Reid and took that title very seriously. The Registrar was always busy but he would drop everything for the young Doecnt. Reid had always wanted a big brother.

"I'm fine, really Morgan. Just the tail end of a bug."

"Okay." Morgan said not really believing the kid. "You want a hand getting to Hotch's office?"

"No, I'm okay. You go back to that mountain of paperwork on your desk, I know its there."

Morgan and Reid shared a smile.

"Yeah it is. I'm still dealing with that spray paint happy kid."

After another moment of making sure Reid wouldn't collapse Morgan released the younger man and went back to his office down the hall while Reid went in the opposite direction towards Aaron's office. Spencer shook his head and threw away the light-headedness. He pushed the heavy wooden door open and stepped inside to find Hotch at his desk typing away on his computer.

"Hey Hotch, you ready for lunch because I'm really hungry."

Food would probably help his dizziness too.

"Yeah, just give me a minuet."

Hotch typed a few more words and then flipped his monitor off and made his way over to his lover so he could press a kiss to Reid's soft lips.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You seem pale. Reid I don't have to feed of you, not all the time anyway."

"I'm just not used to it yet. I'm getting there."

"I don't want to hurt you." Hotch's eyes filled with concern for his lover.

"Just give me a little longer. If I can't do it I'll tell you." Reid promised.

"Alright. A little longer. Lets get some food in you, it will help."

XXXX

 _The sea was calm and blue as the ship sailed to the colony. Sixteen-fourteen was to be a new start for Vasile and Renáta, no one in America knew them and they would be free to start again. Vasile had already purchased a modest house for him and his 'daughter' to call home and was hopeful for Renáta to start school again. Virginia held so many possibilities for them and Vasile was determined to make sure Renáta got only the best. She had pulled Vasile out of the void and banished Nikola, Vasile owed the fourteen year old everything. His body had never recovered from the mummification seventy years without blood had caused, when he went into those catacombs he'd looked twenty-seven now though he seemed to be in his mid forties, Nikola had hated that but Vasile had learned to live with it, it made it easier for Renáta to pass as his daughter as well._

" _Look Renáta, land." Vasile pointed out over the ocean to the shore still some miles away._

 _Renáta was short for her age and couldn't quite see over her new home in the distance, her blond hair blew around her face making things worse._

" _I can't see, Vasile." She informed._

" _Come here." Vasile crouched down for a moment and raised the blond girl in his arms and up onto his shoulders, her blue dress bunched around his head but Vasile didn't care. "Better?"_

" _Yes, thank you."_

 _She looked out over the water to her new home and thought of her future. Her Mother had died giving birth to her and her father had gotten sick and died when she was five, she and her older sister had been taken in by her Uncle who was a cruel man. Her sister had killed herself after a while, she hadn't wanted to leave Renáta but she just couldn't take any more. The Countess' men had taken her shortly after that. If Vasile hadn't have found her she would have been tortured and murdered, the Vampire thought she had saved him but the blonde knew the truth, they had saved each other. He may not have been her father but he loved her like one and she loved him like a daughter, the other was all they had, she treasured that._

 _The sea was blue-green and perfectly calm, except for the occasional gust of wind, unlike the beginning of their journey. She was glad it had calmed as she couldn't take her stomach churning again. Birds flew high in the sky in search of breakfast while fish hid away from them in the depths. The wind was a cool breeze that got caught up in her golden blonde locks and wrapped her hair around her face, she had envied Vasile short jet black hair for most of the voyage as it stayed perfectly in place. Most men she had seen wore their hair long and held back but Vasile enjoyed being diffrent._

 _In the four years they had been together Vasile had come along way, he had endured a lot of difficulty at first but he was beginning to get the hang of only drinking what he needed. There had been accidental deaths that had cut the Vampire deep but those were few and far between now. She was proud of him for his hard work, he really did want to remain Vasile and never let Nikola re-emerge. Vasile seemed to think he was a monster but Renáta thought differently, Vasile was a good man who had watched his lover die, Nikola was the monster, he was the one who had decided to make other suffer. There were two people inside the Vampire's body; one was evil and imprisoned where he would never escape again and the other was her best friend, her protector, her father._

" _Not long now and we will be in our new home." Vasile told her._

" _Is there a balcony like in Paris?"_

" _Of course. It is why I bought the house. I know you like to look at the stars."_

 _Renáta smiled, Vasile always thought of her first. She often wondered if he acted the way he did with her with Doru. She would have loved to meet Doru, he sounded like a very smart and talented man who loved Vasile completely; are well, maybe in another life she could meet him. Vasile deserved love, Renáta was not Doru but she would give him all the love she could._

" _This place will be good for us, Renáta. I can feel it."_

" _I know, I can feel it to."_

 _Vasile stood there for a long time with the blonde balanced on his shoulders, any human would have had to put her down, she was fourteen after all, but he was not human and would indulge her for as long as she wanted. He loved the way she wrapped her soft hands around his neck so she didn't fall off._

" _A fresh start."_


	14. Promotion

_Eleven years had passed since Vasile and Renáta relocated to America, getting the fresh start they had wanted. Renáta had grown into a beautiful young woman of twenty-five while Vasile looked just like he did the day they met, tall and strong with dark hair and honey chocolate eyes. Vasile had taken a job as a bank guard, they didn't need the money what with how much Vasile had saved in his life, but he liked to keep busy and Renáta respected that. Renáta herself was a midwife, she found the work enjoyable and fulfilling. Over the years Vasile had trained himself to only drink what he needed and had not killed in a decade. It may have seemed like nothing to an immortal Vampire but Renáta knew it was just the beginning._

 _It was a Monday morning and Vasile had the day off and since no babies were being born he suggested he and Renáta go to the merchant market. Renáta loved just spending time with her father because she really did think of him as her father. They walked and talked as the high noon sun beat down on everyone at the market. Renáta wore a white dress in an attempt to stay as cool as possible while Vasile wore all black except for his white shirt; he didn't even notice the heat, one of the perks of being a Vampire. The blonde quickly found a silver locket she instantly fell in love with._

" _You don't have to buy it for me, Vasile." She told him with a smile._

" _It is your birthday soon and you know I love to spoil you."_

 _It was like those cages and Nikola Kasza had never existed, for the first time since Doru died Vasile was happy. Vasile handed over the money as an elderly man slipped the necklace into a small box and handed it over in return._

" _You have a very good husband Miss. Have a nice day." The man told them as they left the stand._

 _Renáta and Vasile paused for a moment looking at each other with a humorless smile decorating their faces._

" _It seems I have reached that age. No longer your daughter but your wife."_

" _Renáta, no matter how old you get you will always be my little girl." He told her with his trademark stoic expression._

" _Even when people think I'm your grandmother?"_

" _Even then, Sweetheart."_

XXXX

 **February 14** **th**

 **Dear Mom**

 **Happy Valentines day. I hope your lecture on Valentine goes well, I loved it when you read those poems to me as a child. Tonight Aaron is taking me my favourite restaurant for dinner just like you thought he would. I was so glad when you two met and that you approve of him, you and he are the most important people in my life and I really needed you both to get along.**

 **I think I and Hotch have grown far closer since Christmas. I didn't think we could but it happened. Anyway today's letter is just a short one to wish you luck on your lecture for the other residents and to let you know I'm okay and yes the kid that spray painted the painting did get charged, turned out he was fifteen and was known for vandalising things. I'm glad that is all dealt with, it was stressing Doctor Rossi and Morgan out and they were venting to Hotch.**

 **Happy Valentines again.**

 **Love**

 **Spencer**

 **P.S Hotch says hello and he hopes you're well.**

XXXX

The sun was high in the sky burning its brightest as the noon hour struck. Tours had been going in and out all day left and Spencer in need of a few moments with the man he loved. Ruby toured a high school class from just outside of the local area and accidentally found herself being ogled by a young boy for most of the morning, seeing the look of mock jealousy on her boyfriend Victor's face had been amusing though. Reid was so glad Ruby and Victor had finally started dating, they were perfect together.

Spencer had finally gotten used to Hotch feeding off him and it no longer phased him one bit, in fact Reid had found himself rather enjoying it, Aaron still worried about his wellbeing but Reid made him push that away, he was fine. Lunch at the Nightowl diner on Wednesday's had become routine for Reid and Hotch, time just for them. It always went the same, Spencer would go up to Hotch's office and drag him out of whatever size stack of work he had to get through so they could eat. It went quickly that day with Hotch simply grabbing his suit jacket and heading out the door his hand in Reid's. As they walked towards the stairs though a deep voice called out Reid's name stopping him in his tracks.

"Reid." Said the voice again and the two men turned to see Mateo Cruz making his way over to them. "Just the Docent I needed to see."

"What can I do for you, Director Cruz?"

"Em, as you know Belle and Bobby left us. Something about settling down in Scotland after they were married. Anyway, Bobby was head Docent and after a little chat with Kate Callahan we've decided to ask you to replace him."

Reid's eyes widened while Hotch just developed a little smug grin.

"But I haven't even been here a year. Surely Victor or Killian would-"

"No." Cruz cut the younger man off. "They may have been here longer but you are the best Doecnt we've seen in years and Bobby himself recommended you. Bobby doesn't recommend people unless they deserve it."

"Thank you, then." Reid said with a little shock of surprise. "I'll do my best Director Cruz."

"I'm sure you will Reid." Cruz turned his head to Hotch with a slight smile. "I see why you snapped him up as quick as you did."

With that and a quick good-bye Cruz took his leave, something about having to help Doctor Blake convince another museum to lend her some eighteenth century first edition French poetry. Spencer and the Vampire turned and started to walk again.

"You knew about this." Reid accused.

"Maybe." Hotch replied bringing their entwined hands up and pressing a kiss to Reid's knuckles.

"Did you say something? Because if you did-"

"No. I promise I said nothing. Kate told me what the plan was about twenty minuets ago before she, JJ, Emily, Blake and Jordan went off to lunch."

Reid smiled. "I've not even been here that long."

"Yes, but you're a genius that is perfect at his job. That more than qualifies you." Hotch told him as they neared the main entrance.

"You say I'm perfect about everything."

"Well if I say it then it must be true." Hotch smiled. "Trust me, I'm a doctor." He said in his best David Tenant voice and Reid just burst out laughing. Oh Reid could totally sense some cosplay in their future.


	15. The Boston Massacre

**February 16** **th**

 **Dear Mom**

 **I start my new job as Head Doecnt today and I'm a little nervous I have to say. I only knew Bobby for a short while but he seemed to know how every little detail went together and I don't know if I can get up to that standard. Hotch keeps telling me I'll do great and that I shouldn't worry, but that is what I do. Derek Morgan, he's the Registrar here, he got me this mug that says 'You The Boss!' on it, Hotch and Rossi found it most amusing. Director Cruz said that Bobby recommended me so I hope I live up to his expectations. Archie has been a Docent almost as long as Bobby was and he said he would help me on my first day. Archie is a really good guy and I'm glad he's there, then again all the Docents are nice people, Killian gets grumpy sometimes but that's just him; its nothing personal. His wrist is still healing too so that's made him a little worse lately.**

 **Hotch is well, thank you for asking. I suggested we try eating a little differently a few months back and it made me a little ill but I'm fine now. It's like normality has returned. He's seemed happier since Christmas, we've developed a short hand. His European Warfare exhibit is running smoothly and Cruz suggested that he, Doctor Rossi and Doctor Blake work together to create a famous battles exhibit. I liked the sound of it. The idea would be that they decided on which battles they want and then Hotch finds the items that were actually there while Rossi finds art work that depicts the battles. Rather than having long explanations of things Doctor Blake would use passages from books to explain instead, while they were on display. It sounds like it would be a huge exhibit but with the extension that the Museum has just got I think we can do it. Kate Callahan, the Museum Educator, is worried about writing a tour speech for it but I said I would help her. Emily Prentiss, the Exhibit Designer, thinks it sounds fun too, she hasn't had to ever design an exhibit this big before. She likes a challenge.**

 **Hotch and Rossi already decided on a Romanian-Ottoman battle from fourteen-sixty called Bătălia de la sticlă or The Battle Of Glass. It was said that the days were so hot that the sand turned to glass hence the name. They have already began paper work to get a Romanian museum to loan us a suit of armour that belonged to the Sultan and is apparently dotted with glass. I can't wait to see it.**

 **Hotch seems to want me to help him and I want to, but I don't want the others to think I get special treatment because we're together. I know that's not what he's doing but other people don't know that.**

 **I have to go, Hotch is telling me that if we don't leave now I'll be late for my first day as Head Doecnt and I can't have that now can I?**

 **Love**

 **Spencer**

 **P.S Hotch says hello again.**

XXXX

 _Renáta had taken a turn for the worst in the summer of sixteen-seventy-three, people had long believed the seventy-three year old was Vasile's mother but he never let her think that. She was his little girl no matter how old she got. Seeing her lying there in bed coughing killed Vasile, she was going to die he could tell, he could smell it in her blood and hear the way her heart beat slower. No one else would notice, not even Renáta but Vasile did and hurt._

" _Here, have some water." Vasile said in an American voice, he had lost his accent somewhere in sixteen-thirty-two, Renáta had just mentioned it was gone one day. "It will help."_

 _Renáta tilted her head up with a little help from Vasile and took a sip of water, she was not long for the world._

" _Vasile." She began as he set her grayed head back down. "I want you to promise me something."_

" _Anything Renáta, what is it Sweetheart?"_

 _She loved the way his voice still sounded fatherly despite her being old and grey. Vasile didn't look a day over forty-five not physically anyway, his eyes were where the age showed. He had the eyes of a man who had seen and experienced so much, more than he had wanted to. The eyes were also filled with love though as he sat by her bed in their home, candle light flickering and bouncing of the painted walls._

" _Promise that after I die you will remain Vasile." She coughed again. "Do not become Nikola again."_

 _She knew she was dying and so Vasile made no attempt to lie to her, and so he simply answered._

" _I promise, Renáta. Now until the end of eternity I will remain the man I am. I may have to change my name but I will always be a version of Vasile, never Nikola. Not ever again."_

" _Good. Doru would have been proud of you."_

" _I hope he would be." She coughed as he responded. "Would you say hello to him, and tell him I love him? If anyone deserves to get into heaven it is you and Doru."_

" _I will, But I think he's always known..." Renáta was cut off by a fierce coughing fit, pain wormed through her body as Vasile tried to help her. There was little he could do though. "...Can I have some more water?"_

" _Of course, Sweetheart."_

 _Vasile offered her more cool water and Renáta accepted quickly, the coughing burnt her throat and made her speech hoarse and raspy. Vasile stayed by her side for the rest of the night, did not sleep, could not sleep. He held her hand in his until the sun started to rise and he gripped a little tighter. A new day had begun, but Renáta would never see it. Just as the sun popped up over the distant houses Vasile felt what he was terrified to feel, Renáta's pulse stopped. He heard the final beat of her heart thud in his ears like the very last note of a symphony. He had loved two people in his long life and both were gone. Vasile let tears drip freely down his face and leaned forwards so he could whisper in her ear._

" _I will keep my promise, Renáta. I'll never be him again. I love you, Sweetheart."_

 _He hoped she would be safe wherever she ended up, he hoped she was with Doru. Vasile had made his promise and he would keep it, not just for Renáta but for Doru and himself. He wanted to be with them but that would never happen, he could not die no matter how many times he tried and so he would do as his daughter had wished and remain a man and not a monster. He could feel the anger and pain deep in his dark soul as Nikola tried to claw his way to the surface but Vasile would not let him out a second time. Nikola was to remain imprisoned deep within, while Vasile had to learn to live in a world without the man he loved or the child he had come to call his own._

 _Sixty-three years they had spent together, Renáta moulding him back into a man. He would not revert to his evil ways and let her life be a waste. No, remaining Vasile was her final wish, one he would not let be forgotten. He was not truly alone though, his love for Renáta and Doru would keep them alive in his heart, banishing the blackness and replacing it with light._

XXXX

Three o'clock found Reid wandering though The Hale Museum's hallways after dismissing a tour, thanks to Archie and a little help from Victor, Spencer had found that he was quite capable of being the Head Docent just like Hotch had assured him. He was proud of himself. Golden sunlight shone along the corridors through the Gothic windows that lined the upper floors with his mind lost in thought as he started his walked back to the staff room. He was quickly pulled back to the present when a female voice called out his name. Reid turned to see JJ, Emily, Kate and Garcia walking towards him.

"Hey Spence." JJ said again as they stopped before him.

"Hi." He greeted with a quick wave.

"How's the first day going?" Asked Emily.

"Yeah, how is it Junior G-man?" Garcia added with a giddy smile.

"Em, okay. Archie and Victor helped a lot. Then again it hasn't been a busy day so I think I got off lightly." He answered a little nervously.

"Oh, Reid. I was sure you'd be great." Began Kate, her pregnancy making her a little happier than was necessary. "Bobby knew it, Cruz knew it, I knew it."

"Okay, baby Mama." Said Garcia. "I think we need to get you fed, you're getting all blubbery again."

"Its a bit late for lunch, isn't it?" Reid asked glancing down at his watch.

"Ask her about that." Emily told him while pointing at JJ.

"We were going to have a late lunch since Em, Blake and Garcia were in a meeting with Hotch and Rossi for that new exhibit idea, but when they got out of that, Cruz called me into his office and that took ages. So here we are at three in the afternoon starving to death."

"I don't know why we didn't just leave her?" Said Kate with a smile.

"Anyway." Began Emily. "We are going to go grab Blake from whatever book she has her head in and finally get some chow. You want to come?"

"Oh, no thanks. I ate earlier with Hotch."

"Ah, just you and lover boy?" JJ teased before turning back to the other women to flash them a smile.

"Has he and Morgan got any further on that suit of armour?" Kate asked curiously.

"Yes." Reid replied. "Morgan is annoyed because its taken him so long but the suit should arrive soon."

"Oh my poor Chocolate God, he does work to hard." Mumbled Garcia.

The group chatted for a few minuets longer about everything and nothing before Kate finally said.

"Come on, lets get Blake. I'm starving."

"You can say that again." Came Emily's voice as they bid Reid goodbye and continued down the hall towards Blake's office.

Reid watched them leave for a moment, they really were a wide range of characters. Sometimes Reid was amazed everyone got on so well. JJ was Mama Bear, she could be fierce when she needed to be and sweet the rest of the time. Hotch was the Dad, all loyal and logical with an air of authority as well as a fun streak. Rossi was the fun uncle, offering advice when needed and Blake was the Aunt that knew just how to calm people down. Morgan, Garcia and Emily were the big siblings who took care of there own but waisted no time teasing everyone else. Reid and Kate completed the little _family_ as Garcia liked to call it as the kids, they were the ones who held everything together, kind of like glue.

Reid finally felt like he had a stable home and family, even if his boyfriend was a centuries old Vampire who had been in love with his last incarnation and JJ had been his daughter, still more normal than living with a schizophrenic. He loved his mother and she'd never hurt him, but he liked having a calmer home life.

Later that evening Reid and Hotch got home to Aaron's apartment, to be honest Spencer was beginning to wonder why he still kept his apartment, and Hotch went straight though to their bedroom to change. Contrary to what everyone believed, Hotch hated being in a suit, but damn he looked good. After dumping his things Reid entered the bedroom and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hotch, I'm going to have a shower then I'll let you feed okay?"

"You don't have to make it sound like a chore." Responded the Vampire with a half smile.

"Sorry. How about I make it up to you?" Reid bit his lip seductively.

"Oh?" Hotch moved to embrace a now shirtless Spencer. "And how would you do that?"

"Come shower with me."

"You naked and dripping wet? Now how could I ever turn that down?"

Reid grinned and lead Hotch off to the bathroom.

XXXX

 _It had been nearly a hundred years since Renáta had died and Vasile had kept his promise, he only drank what he needed to survive and kept Nikola locked away. He hoped Doru and Renát a would be proud of him. Over the years he had needed to move around, one man who never aged would have drawn attention that Vasile did not want. March fifth Seventeen-seventy found him in Boston, Massachusetts, he had just arrived and instantly noticed that the relationship between the English and the colonists was different from anywhere else. T_ _he rest of the country hated the English but in Boston they all seemed despised._

 _I_ _t was an inky blacker than black_ _night and Vasile could feel his stomach growl with raging_ _hunger, he needed to feed and so he left his new home to explore and see who would be easily fed upon. The back streets were small and narrow some not wide enough for two men to stand side by side but that was not what got his attention. No, what got his attention was in the far off distance and what he could hear rather than what he could see. There was yelling and screams for help, men, women, children even. He could hear heartbeats so loud and strong that it was like drums on the cobbled streets. Vasile followed the sound through the back streets and onto the main ones, suddenly there was a loud bang as he rounded onto King Street and the smell hit him. Blood. Metallic and bitter as it burnt though his nostrils. Through the crowds he could see a young boy laying dead on the icy ground, all had fallen silent even the heartbeats of the crowd. A man hovered over the boy with tears in his eyes. It did not take a genius to work out what had happened. The English had shot the young boy who lay dead in the middle of the crowd._

 _I_ _t only took a moment for the English soldiers and the crowd of colonists to break out in a full riot. The red coats fired their muskets, that had somehow become known as Brown Bess_ _and took out anyone in their path, there was so much blood. Vasile had not seen such death since he was human and fighting for his Uncle. Yes he had killed since then but that was murder what was in front of him was war. Pools of crimson red gathered in the gaps between the stone cobbles and Vasile felt his fangs protrude, he quickly pushed them back a massacre was not the time for him to lose control._

 _People ran in all directions. Women fled while men locked themselves in battle. Suddenly a stray_ _bullet hit him in the arm shattering the bone, it healed almost instantly but it still hurt, the shard piece of heavy metal fell from his arm as the last of his skin repaired itself_ _. He looked up to the red coat that had fired and decided that if he helped the colonists to defeat the English he would not break his promise. These people were being killed in the streets and for what, so the English could keep control of a land that was not there's. He sped towards the red coat and snapped his neck, he would not risk drinking. More red coats seemed to just appear from nowhere and found himself having to speed up, it was taking him longer than normal to take out the soldiers because he had to keep navigating through the crowd. He found one chasing after a reasonably tall man with long dark hair tied back in a ponytail. Vasile raced after the men, just as he caught up he saw the dark haired man backed into a corner and the red coat aiming his musket_ _, Vasile stepped out from the shadows and snapped the red coats neck just like he had the others. The solider dropped to the ground dead._

" _Thank you." Said the colonist._

" _You're quite welcome." Replied Vasile._

 _The other man stuck out his pale but dirt covered hand and Vasile took it shaking firmly._

" _I'm Paul Revere." He said as he released the Vampire. "You are?"_

 _Vasile changed his name with every place he went to, a man named Vasile in America was remembered , he had only just arrived and had yet to pick one for Boston. The Vampire looked up at the night sky for a moment searching for a name,_ _as he did a sign marked_ _ **Aaronson and Sons Silverware**_ _caught his eye._

" _Aaron." He told Paul like it had always been that, he thought back to what he had been long ago and spoke again. "Aaron Knight."_

" _Well, Aaron. You just saved my life. Care to help be save some others?"_

" _Sure."_

 _Paul and the newly named Aaron did many things that night as they moved through the grey wispy smoke rising from the mass of muskets like a settling dust storm. There were no more deaths they all made certain of that. Vasile or Aaron as his new moniker declared knew that Doru and Renáta would have been proud of him, he'd finally done some good, something to help people since becoming a Vampire. In fact he was quite proud of himself._

XXXX

Raymond Thies, an average height forty-three man with demonic brown eyes and messy dirty blonde hair all held together by slightly tanned skin. Thies had always been, for lack of a better term, grouchy. He had few friends and liked it that way, he was a rather solitary man but he was also a genius when it came to his job. He stormed into the storage locker that Steve had rented for while they were in town, Raymond pulled the door down and shrugged off his beige jacket before making his way to Steve and Harrison in the middle of the room both leaning on a silver-grey pop up table.

Steve was born Stephen Carrico: thirty-eight completely balled and not much of a talker. Steve was also rather short and over the years people had learnt not to mention it. He was a rather angry man covered it tattoos and had a constant furrow in his brow. No one knew what had happened to cause the man's anger, all they knew was it was there and there it would stay. Carrico was angry and possibly a little sadistic but he was polite above all else, it was a strange combination but one that Steve had found worked for him very well.

Harrison Stites was the youngest at only thirty-six and was the complete opposite to Carrico, he was the tallest of the three men and had bold blue eyes, high cheekbones and long burnt red hair that just scraped against his shoulders. He was a locksmith by trade but thought himself a bit of a comedian, unfortunately he wasn't very funny, Harrison would come out with a good joke once in a blue moon and so found himself being ignored most of the time. His personality was calm and level-headed in fact is was normally quite difficult to anger Stites, unless someone called him _Harry_ he hated that.

The three men had worked together on other jobs but never one with such short notice. Raymond, Harrison and Steve stood around the pop up table with a lamp high above them providing the only light other than the sliver of natural light drifting in from the gap between the folding door and the cold flooring. On the table lay blueprints and a half eaten bag of jelly beans, Steve had an obsession with the things and went through more bags than anyone could count, but no one said a word. The blueprints were vast but it wasn't the upper floors they were interested in, up in the top left corner of the schematics in bold white writing were the words _**Hale Museum Of European History**_ , the site of their next theft.

"Steve we better have something." Raymond told the bald man with a sigh.

"If ya knew how to show up on time rather than pissin' about doing God knows what with God knows who, maybe I could have told ya the plan _two_ hours ago." He responded with a hint of malice.

"Well, I'm here now so get on with it." Raymond bit back.

"The suit of armour will be moved into the main hall of the first floor in the right wing on Tuesday." Harrison supplied in a deep but gentle voice.

"Its about time." Said Raymond. "Harrison I want you watching that museum like hawk."

"Already have been, boss. The staff with be doing fuck knows what with it until Thursday so we are going in on Friday when everything is nice and quiet."

"Good." Raymond turned to face Steve. "So, what is this plan of yours?"

"Well, there's a money grabbing security guard that's rather eager for anythin' he can get his greedy lil mits on."

"Its a boon if you ask me." Added Harrison.

"We're doing this the old fashioned way then." Stated Raymond as he ran a large hand through his slightly greasy hair.

The destitution went on, Steve and Harrison managed to fill Raymond in on all the information they had gathered until Steve changed the subject.

"Seriously, all the stuff in that museum an' we get contracted to pick up some armour? Its not even made o' gold. Waste of time if ya ask me." Carrico complained.

"Well, its a good job no one asked you then, isn't it?"

Raymond was annoyed. They had been hired to steal the suit of armour all in the space of two weeks. They were used to working under pressure it was a prerequisite of the job, but two weeks was a tall order especially when they had to work with someone as hotheaded as Stephen Carrico. It had to be done though or they wouldn't get paid, it was as simple as that and so Thies, Carrico and Stites set about their illegal task with haste. Nothing but their years of skill and The Hale Museum's blueprints to guide them.


	16. Memories

_The Battle on the Lexington Green raged on, had been for hours. The dead coated the land, both Redcoats and colonists a sea of suffering and misery. The cause had killed many but their men would not die for nothing. After being detained and released Paul Revere finally made it to the battle, his heart pounded in his head as he watched the musket smoke raise and coat the area, a mosaic of ash grey and blood-red. He had wanted to be there for the start but the English had seen to that and so he would have to make up for it. Paul stormed into battle just as all the other man had. Bullets flew everywhere, maiming, killing everything and everyone in their path. Screams blasted through the land as did the explosions, some so loud that the men couldn't hear themselves think._

 _Paul came up behind a Redcoat who was covered in blood and just about finished reloading his musket, Revere kicked at the back of his knee and knocking his enemy to the floor. He pulled the musket from the Redcoat's stunned hands and brought it down on the Englishman's head knocking him out cold. The smell of blood clawed its way into Paul's nostrils as his kill count rose, it was sickening but at the same time Paul found that the scent triggered a burst of adrenaline that lifted every muscle in his body; made him faster, made him stronger. After that things passed in a blur for Paul, he saved a man known only as Buster but other than that it was all a blur. Everything morphed into one, smell, sight, hearing, the feel of a heavy musket in his hand all became an ocean with him in the middle drowning under the weight of his senses._

 _Suddenly from seemingly nowhere a grenade slammed straight into the earth beside him, Revere felt his heart stop as his eyes locked on the small round ball of destruction. If that was to be his last moment alive he would not shut his eyes in fear, he would show no cowardice. The grenade exploded and was the loudest thing he'd ever heard in his life, soil and metal flew everywhere, crashing through the air. His last moment...and then his hazel eyes glanced around. Alive! He was alive!_

 _Looking up he found his saviour, Aaron. Aaron was leaning over him, splashed with dirt and crimson blood his body was torn to shreds, metal, earth and stray pieces of wood lodged in his chest. All that and yet he still looked at Paul, still blinked, still lived. The Vampire raised a filthy hand and ripped a large shard of wood from his shoulder hissing with pain as it splintered . Paul couldn't move he was in too much shock instead, he just watched as his friends body healed leaving nothing but smooth skin, Aaron's destroyed shirt was the only indication anything had happened._

" _What are you?" Paul finally managed to ask._

 _There was a sadness in Aaron's eyes, pain and loneliness as well. If anyone else had seen what Paul had they would have believed Aaron a monster, but Paul had known him for five years and knew an evil man when he saw one, Aaron Knight was not evil._

" _Cursed."_

XXXX

 **March 28** **th**

 **Dear Mom**

 **Hope you are well, the doctors mentioned that you had a bad few days. I hope you're feeling better now and have a better week than the last one.**

 **Its been raining constantly here for almost two weeks and it doesn't look like its going to improve until the end of the week. Hotch seems to like the rain but I've about had enough, every time I go outside my hair goes frizzy and I look like I have a perm. Hotch finds it all highly amusing.**

 **The exhibit is beginning to come together. Blake has found several extracts from a wide variety of books and journals, some of them are truly amazing. They really provide a great insight to the battles and the hardships those people faced. A wonderful look into history. Doctor Rossi has kind of gone a little overboard in his search for the perfect art work, its actually funny to watch, he's driving Emily up the wall but I don't think she minds. Emily has a certain way of looking at Rossi that is similar to the way I look at Hotch, I don't think it should be too much longer before one of them makes the first move.**

 **The Sultan's suit of armour arrived yesterday and its being moved to the exhibit room tomorrow. I shouldn't have seen it but Hotch let me into the secure sub basement to look at it when he went to check on the armour. Its beautiful, every inch is so perfectly taken care of. I didn't think there would be but there really is specks of glass on the metal, over the years the amount of glass has been greatly exaggerated then again it wouldn't have made a good story if it hadn't been exaggerated, would it? There is glass but only a little, makes the armour no less incredible though. It really is beautiful and the glass shimmers when light hits it, it will look magnificent once its in the display case. Hotch spent a good hour just telling me about it, he knows everything.**

 **Like I said I hope all is well and I tell you more about the exhibit in my next letter. I would write for longer but I don't want to be late for work and so I have to say goodbye. Until tomorrow.**

 **Love**

 **Spencer**

XXXX

It was Tuesday and the suit of armour had finally been moved to the exhibit room and Reid was giddy as a boy in a candy store. Since learning that his dreams were memories rather than the creation of his subconscious Spencer had become immensely curious about Romania and its history. Hotch had told him much but seeing the artefacts in person was a dream come true. Though Doru lived on in his soul, being close to the items of their past made him feel closer to the man he once was.

The latest exhibit had started to take shape much to Director Cruz's pleasure. Rossi had spent weeks finding the perfect pieces of art for the exhibit, he wanted a story to be told and wouldn't rest until it was exactly the way he wanted it to be. Doctor Alex Blake was the same when it came to her books and had been kind enough to let Reid assist her in his free time. Emily had thought putting together the _Medieval European warfare_ exhibit had been an extensive project, she soon learned it was nothing compared to the latest one, then again there were three Curators collaborating on it. Morgan had spent nearly a month talking to different museums and private collectors about certain items that Hotch, Rossi and Blake felt were necessary, it had been difficult but let it never be said Derek Morgan was a quitter. He'd had a tough time, mainly with two private collector named Nigel Hampton and his younger brother Claude, they didn't like letting any of their collection out of their sight but Morgan could be persuasive when he wanted to be and had finally worn them down, learning that Claude was far more co-operative than Nigel was, he seemed to just generally be a nicer person too. Morgan had left seeing to Rossi's wanted art work until last because he liked dealing with the Dixon's. Norman Dixon and his young wife Beth had been loaning to The Hale Museum for years and were more than willing to allow Rossi the use of much of their art collection. Norman didn't look like much on first glance but he was highly intelligent and far more sensitive than people thought, Morgan liked that Norman hadn't let anything hold him in getting what he wanted from life and the beautiful woman he loved.

XXXX

It was good half an hour after the museum closed and his shift was over when Spencer got sick of waiting for Aaron and decided to make the trip up to the top floor where his lovers office was located. Spencer liked the museum at night, it was peaceful and quiet, a cathedral of knowledge. He could simply sit and let his imagination drift through the eras and after learning his dreams weren't dreams, Reid let his memories flow. He didn't remember everything of his life as Doru and to be honest he didn't think he wanted to, not all memories were good. He still didn't remember his death and maybe that was a good thing; it haunted Hotch every minuet of the day and night.

A quick glance out of the large Gothic widows that lined the top floor showed that it was raining softly, the water splattered on the glass and looked more like tiny diamonds thanks to the silver moonlight illuminating the night. Hotch seemed more comfortable during the night, he said that sunlight didn't effect Vampires but Reid wasn't so sure about that. Sunlight may not have burnt Hotch's skin but Reid noticed how his lovers eyes were red at the end of the day, the way he would blink a little more to in the evenings to relieve the dull stinging. _Maybe its because his eyesight is so good, he's just more sensitive to bright light?_ Reid had asked himself on more than one occasion.

Hotch's office was the third on the left of the main staircase right between _Doctor David Rossi, European Art History_ and _Doctor Raymond Spader, Renaissance European culture._ Reid pushed the large heavy door open and stepped into the room. Aaron sat at his desk with the lamp light splashing on his face andthe broken hilt of an ancient sword, he eyes were distant like he was off in some other world.

"Hey, Hotch."

The Vampire didn't look up, much too lost in whatever he was thinking. Reid tried again but there was still no answer and so he simply wandered up to his lover and shifted the chair to face him and then sat himself in the Vampire's lap, finally getting some attention. Aaron pulled Spencer closer to his chest with his left hand, wrapping it around the younger man's waist, and turned the hilt over in his right. Reid slipped one arm around Hotch's neck and used the other to press his hand to the Vampire's chest, there was no heart _beat_ but the look in Hotch's eye was so heart _felt._

"That's why you work here isn't it? The memories." Reid's voice was soft and gentle like he could scare Hotch away.

"Yes. I remember the moment we met, both times, like it was yesterday. Its crystal clear." Hotch paused for a moment. When he continued his eyes were still glued to the hilt. "But other things, they fade, they distort until the memory is a blur and hard to remember. It doesn't matter whether or not its a good or bad memory it still fades away after so many years."

"Working here helps?"

"Yes, it does. I didn't personally come into contact with a lot of the artefacts here but there are some things that would have otherwise been forgotten had I not known their true value."

Hotch finally looked up at Spencer who had a soft smile coating his face, the distant void in Hotch's eyes faded and was replaced by a look of love. A look only the man he loved and his daughter would ever see.

"Was it your sword or something?" Reid asked gesturing to the aged sword hilt.

"No. I don't know whose it was. All I know is it came from the armoury that belonged to my Uncle Radu. I'd already been turned by the time this sword met its match in battle, and he lost the kingdom, from the age of it and where it was found the sword was probably in the battle that took Sorin from the world."

"Its good you remember, we all need to remember the bad not just the good." Said Reid gently.

Hotch set the blade hilt down on his desk and pulled Reid into a tight embrace, then pressed a love filled kiss to his tender lips. Hotch felt alive when he was near the younger man, Reid breathed life into him and banished the darkness of death to a far off realm.

"How about we go to the diner for dinner, then we can go home and make some more _good_ memories?"

"I rather like the sound of that. But I'd prefer them to be _great_ memories."


	17. The Saint To My Demon

**A/N I know this may seem like the same conversation but in different settings but its not, I wrote this chapter like this because I wanted Hotch's self-loathing to be quite obvious and that even though so many over centuries have told him the same thing, he can't believe them.**

"So, you're some kind o' European Prince?"

Was the first thing Paul asked once Aaron had told his tale. Over the years they had become great friends and the Vampire felt he could trust Mister Revere with his secret. In away the American reminded him of Renáta, noble and trustworthy. If he wasn't Sam Adams and John Hancock wouldn't have trusted him. Many had been injured and many more died during the battle, once it was over and those who survived had found their safe haven for the night Paul had demanded an explanation.

"Technically." Aaron replied surprised that Paul had chosen that to focus on. "Paul..." He said seriously. "...I'm trying to be better than I was. And not be the creature that myths and legends dictate me to be."

"You are better, Aaron." Revere leaned in close and furrowed his brow. "Don't you see that? You've saved my life twice now, and today you saved countless others on that battle field. I'd say you've redeemed yourself."

Hotch chuckled.

"Oh, you don't know the half of what I've done. But I'm glad you think I'm better than I was."

"You know what this means though, don't you? This Vampire thing?" Paul grinned.

"I don't follow."

"You're a Vampire! You could wipe out the British in one foul swoop."

"I can move quicker yes, but I still get exhausted after a time." The Vampire explained. "I could start but being outnumbered and exhaustion...I would eventually loose."

"Then it's a good job you have me." Paul smiled.

"Thank you."

Revere took a sip of his ale and then spoke once more.

"Must be fun being immortal."

"Paul, being immortal isn't living forever, its everyone else dying."

The mood dropped and Paul felt the need for a huge gulp of ale, Aaron hadn't meant for it to sound quite as morbid as it came out. There was silence for a moment as Paul took in those words and Aaron regretted ever voicing them, then he remembered how much danger he had just put himself and Paul in.

"You can't tell anyone what I am. They'll either think you're crazy or go into some kind of blind panic. I've done pitchforks and mobs before...never again."

"Aaron, your secret is safe with me. I promise you that, my friend. From what you've told me you think you're a monster. You're not, the fuckin' Redcoat's out there are the monsters. I once saw them whip four children in front of the whole town because they stole a loaf of bread."

"I've never killed a child." Aaron said truthfully and somewhat absent-mindedly.

"Then you can't be a monster."

There was silence for a moment or two. Aaron Knight took a sip of his ale and then smiled to himself, Paul noticed and joined the smile over top of his cup.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Its just we're a Vampire and a silversmith, sharing a drink."

"Like some bad joke." Revere downed his drink and slammed it down on the candle lit table. "And here I was thinking only Hancock could come up with those."

"Ahh, cut him a break. Hancock is funding this whole thing, without him we wouldn't have gotten this far."

"I guess. Guy still can't crack a decent joke."

"We should get some sleep, Paul."

"Yeah, you're right. Shall I get you a coffin and some bats?" Paul chuckled and stood.

"I'm not from some bad novel."

"Okay I'm sorry, come on." The two men started the short walk to their makeshift sleeping area. "So silver actually works?"

"Yes, Paul. It burns like a bitch."

"Good to know."

Raymond Theise was rather pleased with himself. Carrico and Stites had finished getting everything in place and they were finally ready to get that fucking suit of armour. Theise himself didn't see what was so special about it but he didn't have to, the armour was not for him. The money from having retrieved it however, now that was his. Stites was a little concerned about their inside man, something Summers but Raymond had reassured him that Carrico would take care of the guard quickly enough after they were in. Steve Carrico was the muscle after all. Harrison Stites had continued to voice his reservations until Steve had finally threatened to rip his balls off and stuff them down his throat, that had shut him up rather quickly and kept him that way.

Theise had never been one for superstition but he had a bad feeling about the job, they had been given little notice about it to start with but that wasn't what worried him. Deep down in his gut he knew something was wrong.

"The money is too good to pass up though." He said to himself as he lay in bed watching a football game and sipping his warm beer. "Quit being a pussy, Raymond. Just do your fucking job and get the hell out of dodge with a fuck load of cash."

Yeah, he and the boys could do it, they had before. It wasn't TV land, there was no invisible phantom lasers or knock out gas. It was a simple job not mission im-fucking-possible.

"God I hate that Cruse bastard." He mumbled as he took another sip of beer.

All would go well, they had planned every detail, every second they would spend in the Hale Museum. Summers would let them in, Carrico would kill Summers, they'd grab what then were there for and be on their way. Nothing could go wrong...nothing.

Spencer Reid had always been curious about Aaron's past, the Vampire was more than willing to share his stories about being Vasile but it seemed he was not so forthcoming when it came to his time as Nikola Kasza. Reid wasn't stupid, he knew that era of his life had been hard, no, horrific was a better word...horrific, violent, and at times just plain evil. He was fully aware that Hotch was ashamed of who he had been and what he'd done, that just made him all the more curios in all honesty. The young brunette hoped that when Hotch spoke about it, because he would eventually, the Vampire could finally find some closure to who he'd been. Reid had spent weeks if not months attempting to get Aaron to open up about Nikola, in a way he'd made it his mission. The young man knew he was close though, Hotch couldn't deny his lover forever that just wasn't Aaron, or Vasile for that matter.

It was curled up on the couch watching a crappy movie on a stormy Saturday evening that Spencer finally decided to ask about Nikola Kasza once again. Hotch wasn't really watching the movie and Reid had spend most of the time focused on the way Hotch drew soft circles on his back as the older man held him close. As of late Aaron had shut off completely when it came to questions about his past, he'd even stopped talking about himself and Doru, which was unusual. Reid was getting confused and slightly worried and so he asked again.

"Hotch, please don't think I'm, well, nagging you but you've been...off lately."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked as he pulled Reid up onto his lap and pressed kisses to his neck.

"Don't think kissing me will distract me..." Spencer couldn't help but let out a little moan of want. "...Please Aaron, I'm worried. Why are you so distant? What's wrong?"

Aaron stopped his kissing torture and sighed, all went silent for a moment. Though Hotch's mind was somewhere else entirely his arms were firmly around Spencer's waist keeping him close like some sort of life line to the present day. Reid watched as horror and pain sparked in his Vampires eyes and wanted nothing more than to make all the sorrow go away, that would never happen though, nothing he as himself or Doru could do would ever take away so many centuries of evil. Hotch wasn't evil he knew that, nor was Vasile or Aaron Knight but when he had been cursed something had invaded his body, a separate entity that named itself Nikola. That was the evil and that was why Hotch was so haunted, because that evil was still inside him, locked away deep down in a cage. Reid was also smart enough to realise that the one think that terrified Hotch more than loosing the younger man again was if the metal rusted and the cage fell apart. He feared the monster getting out.

"Next week it'll be four hundred and thirty years since I met the Countess." Hotch said slowly, his eyes still distant. "I hate remembering her."

"The things she made you do..."

"No, you don't understand." Hotch interrupted, his voice was angry but not with Reid. The Vampire looked down to his arms wrapped around the brunette avoiding his lovers eyes. "She...she never made me do anything." There was a long pause before Aaron spoke again. "I made her. Reid, I hate remembering because it reminds me that whatever she was before me, she was a whole lot worse after. There was a demon inside her for sure but I wound it up and watched it go. And I laughed...I laughed as she disappeared and the monster took over."

"That wasn't you, that was the evil Safiye put in you, not you. I think you were just two people fighting a darkness that the rest of the world could never understand. Part of me is angry for all the lives lost, but another part understands why they died. Was it a horrific tragedy? Yes, but you've overlooked one thing."

"And what would that be, My Price?"

Hotch finally made eye contact, there were soft tears filling his honey chocolate orbs and his brow was furrowed ever so slightly.

"Those people got new lives, were reincarnated. They got their second chances, hell their third and fourth too..."

"So what?" Hotch interrupted again in a low whisper.

"They got new names and new lives. You have had so many names and yet you won't let yourself have a new life. Have a second chance."

Things fell silent once more, the movie was long forgotten, it could have been random static for all they knew. The two men's tears glistened in a combination of silver moonlight and flashes from whatever was on the television screen. Reid reached up and cupped Hotch's cheek pulling him down for a soft kiss that meant the would to the Vampire.

"I can't die, but I'm not alive either. Death doesn't want me and life wont keep me. Do I even deserve a second chance?" Hotch asked almost silently.

In that moment Spencer's heart broke, he'd never realised just how much self-hatred Hotch had, how much he loathed himself. When Reid saw Vampire's on TV they were always happy and free to do whatever they wanted despite the things they'd seen. Yet, as he looked at his lover he realised all that was false. Almost a hundred years of imprisonment, watching his lover die, murdering innocent people and enjoying it, wars, loosing everyone he ever befriended...it was too much for one man, for any man human or not. Hotch would never be whole again.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Surprisingly Hotch actually chuckled.

"You sound like Renáta."

"Well she was a very smart girl."

"Yes, she was."

"Hotch, you've kept all this a secret for so long. Maybe talking would help. You tell me the good all the time but you keep the bad locked away because you think I'll hate you. I wont, I can't. I love you."

There was a pause so long that it felt like a lifetime, and then Hotch spoke.

"We met at a party. A girl called Amália introduced us. I toyed with Erzsébet's mind because I was bored. Our first kill was a young girl whose name I never knew, she wasn't even twenty."

"And?" Reid prompted.

"And I sliced her throat open with a razor, that was after Erzsébet had finished hitting her with a hammer. There was blood everywhere, she was covered, dress stained far beyond repair."

"And how did Nikola feel when he killed her?" Reid refused to say you, he was trying to remind Aaron that he was not the monster.

"Powerful...and alive."

"And how do you feel when you're with me?"

"Loved." The Vampire said quickly, there was a pause before he added. "And alive."

"Would you rather feel loved or powerful?"

Hotch wasn't stupid, he had figured out where Reid was going and it made him feel like a man and not a monster.

"Loved." He answered honestly. "Loved means you and you're all I want."

"Then Nikola will never rear his ugly head again, because Aaron and Vasile fight for who they love and the two people they love just happen to be me. So how would those two men ever allow Nikola out when I'm here?"

"They wouldn't."

"No, they wouldn't. So next time you think about her or Nikola you remember I love you. No more self-loathing, he and she did those things not you."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you. You're the saint to my demon."

That was true, Reid-Doru was the bravest person he had ever met. You had to be pretty brave to love a monster. There was only one problem with Reid's words and they terrified the Vampire, Spencer was human and would eventually die...what would happen then?


	18. With This Ring

The sun shone high in the sky with a bold burnt orange glow that just seemed to brighten up the day and warm the soul. Emily and Monty had finally completed the latest exhibit and were rather proud of themselves, as were Hotch, Rossi and Blake. Emily had really gone all out on it and had created not just a highly informative exhibit but also somehow managed to mimic the emotions of those battles. Reid had kept Aaron up for most of the night with questions about the battles he'd fought in; not that Doctor Hotchner had minded he would never sleep again if it made Reid happy.

Hotch walked along the office hallways, dark wooden flooring under his feet and large Gothic windows letting the warm orange glow caress his stoic features. His breast pocket was heavy and his beat-less heart tingled with nerves, yet all of that had to wait. Hotch had a busy day ahead of him and so his nerves were banished away to torment him later. Aaron stepped along the hall, greeting Doctor Raymond Spader as he went and nearly bumping into Erin Strauss. She was drunk, there was no denying that for Aaron, he could smell it on her and the alcoholism was growing steadily worse. What had caused her need for Vodka at eight in the morning Hotch didn't know, _I should really confront her about this_ Hotch said to himself. That would have to wait though, until she'd sobered up a little and Hotch wasn't enduring such a hectic morning.

Time passed and Hotch had spent most of it in his office going over the mountain of paper work that seemed to have just accumulated over night. His eyes burnt from staring at the pages and his wrist ached from the hours of writing. Hotch hated the days like that, the ones that just left him in his office until the end of the day, not even leaving to get lunch with Spencer, which annoyed him. Hotch thrived on his time with Reid and after being separated from Doru for so very long Hotch felt like he needed to make up for lost time.

"Yeah, six hundred years of lost time." He mumbled to himself as he reached for another file.

Down stairs Reid felt much the same, with each tour he longed more and more to make his way up stairs and kiss the man he loved senseless but that was not to happen. Hotch had told him that morning that lunch was off the table and so Reid had consented to _lunch with the girls_ as Garcia put it.

Something had been bothering Spencer all day though the boy wonder couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was just something off and it concerned the young man. Garcia and JJ quickly pushed away his worries though thanks to their happy personalities and charming smiles.

 _Aaron Knight walked sorrowfully along Charter Street, in his heart Aaron knew why he'd been sent for, he was the only one left from the old days after all. He was also Paul Revere's best friend. The darkness of the evening had taken over the twilight just an hour earlier and Aaron was thankful for that, since Renáta died he had felt far more comfortable in the dark. That was where a monster belonged, Aaron knew he was no longer Nikola but he was still a Vampire after all. Though it was dark the skies were clear and he could easily see the stars that littered the heavens and a smile came to his pale cold face, Doru had loved the stars and Aaron had loved watching them with him. No, it wasn't the time to think of his beloved Doru or his daughter Renáta, now was about Paul. Eighteen-eighteen, was that really the year they'd gotten to? Really how many years Vasile, Nikola, Aaron had walked the earth?_

" _God I'm old." He mused aloud as he came to a stop at the Revere family's front door._

 _The Vampire knocked loudly on the heavy dark wood door. He waited a few moments in the cool night air, not that he noticed the temperature. Some days he really wished he could feel the weather change, Aaron knew when rain fell on his cold skin or when a breeze rushed past him but the dark haired Vampire could not 'feel' it...and that was the worst part._

 _I t only took a moment for Paul to answer the door, and in that moment Aaron couldn't even hope. Paul was not long for the world. He was eighty-three and had eyes that dark eyes that longed to close forever but a soul that refused to leave just yet. If nothing else Revere was a fighter._

" _Come in old friend."_

 _Paul stepped aside for the Vampire to ender his home. Revere lead him through the house to a large roaring fireplace faced by two large Dublin green armchairs. The physically older man gestured for Aaron to sit which he did before Paul took his own seat before the crackling fire, oh how Aaron longed to be able to feel its waving warmth._

" _Why did you want me here, Paul?"_

" _Oh, you know why." Revere smiled revealing his teeth, he'd never been that good a dentist. "I can feel it, I won't survive the night. And I am fine with that, I'm old, I've lived my life...and I've done some extraordinary things, you should know you were there for most of them."_

 _Aaron couldn't help but return Paul's smile, at the beginning the two had been practically inseparable, Paul had been curios about him and Aaron was just happy to have a friend once more. Even when he was human Aaron-Vasile had few friends, sure people liked him but he didn't have very many true friends; Sorin had been his friend since childhoods hour and was more of a brother than a friend while Ion had been older than both he and Sorin and so had taken on a more patriar ch position in their friendship. Paul had given Aaron that brotherly friendship back and the Vampire was beyond grateful for that; after loosing Doru and Renáta Aaron had found himself starved for that variation of companionship._

" _I was. Your courage has never known bounds, Paul. And I know you want to reminisce..."_

" _No my friend." Paul interrupted. "I don't want to reminisce about my life. I want to know of yours. You have told me so very much and yet so little. Indulge an old man would you my friend? Tell me who you were before you became Aaron Knight. Tell me the whole story of Vasile Stolojan."_

" _You know about those days, Paul. All the important things any way."_

" _I know of your daughter, of the Countess and your son. I know you are a Prince and a Vampire. But how did you become that way? How did it begin?"_

 _Aaron sighed and looked over to the crackling orange fireplace and though back to the dark tomb. To the mental and physical agony of those dark days watching the man he loved decompose. How was there any sanity for Renáta to rebuild? Really, how did that not completely destroy him?_

" _You know I was cursed. A witch named Safiye chained me in the catacombs and placed the curse on me. I was chained there for decades." Aaron hated telling his tale but Paul was right, he should indulge a dying man._

" _But 'why' did she curse you. She didn't pick you at random. What did you do to her?" Paul had always enjoyed a good story._

" _I didn't love her." Aaron answered truthfully. "I loved someone else and she knew I would always choose him over her."_

" _Him?" Paul asked with a curios and concerned expression._

" _Yes, Paul. I loved a man." The Vampire looked up to Paul and looked his dark honey eyes with the human's maroon ones. "Does that really change how you see me?"_

" _I think its a little odd and I won't lie to you, I don't think its right but there is no way I think it makes you any less of a man. And I certainly won't throw away so many years of friendship because of it."_

" _You remind me of my daughter, she said something along those lines."_

" _You obviously raised her to have an open mind."_

 _Revere and Knight talked long into the evening and Aaron did tell his full tale, some details even his daughter hadn't known. The two knew why the kept their conversation going, it was to tale Paul's mind off of what was happening to him. That he was dying._

" _Tell me, Aaron. What did it feel like to die? What did you see?"_

" _Are you afraid?" The Vampire asked with a sorrowful gleam in his eyes._

" _Not afraid, no. If I was afraid I wouldn't have fought as hard as I did along side you, my friend. I suppose I am curios about what is ahead of me."_

 _Aaron understood that, he had often wondered what the afterlife would be like, alas he would never know and that was exactly what he told Paul._

" _I cannot answer that question, Paul. I don't know. I saw no white light or guardian angel when I died. I was simply human one moment and a Vampire the next. I do remember one thing though." Aaron turned his head back to the now dying fire, the ashes still aglow as it clung to life, desperate to roar back to life. "_ _There was this split second right before the chains started to burn. So small." His voice was barely above a whisper now. "It was like holding a breath and everything stopped. With everything that was happening the pause was like the calm in a storm. There was a moment of peace."_

" _Peace? I would be thankful for peace. And I hope that you one day get to feel that peace again, you've lost so many and it is unfair. The peace as you call it may someday reunite you with them."_

" _That's my curse though, Paul. To watch everyone I love die. The only way I remain who my daughter wanted me to be is by remembering the good memories over the bad."_

" _You truly are an extraordinary man, Aaron Knight, Vasile Stolojan, whichever you prefer."_

" _I have a question of my own, Paul. Why have you never asked me to turn you? Here and now we both know you're dying so why not ask?"_

" _Because I know you would never pass on your curse. You would rather go on forever alone than force someone else to carry it along side you." Aaron could have cried at that, Paul held him in such high regard. He had full trust in the Vampire. "And like I said I am not afraid of dying. It happens to everyone. Well, maybe not you." He shot Aaron a smile._

 _Hours past and Aaron watched and his last friend slowly faded from the world, when he no longer heard the soft beating of Revere's heart he knew he was gone. Tears pricked in his chocolate eyes and he felt Nikola clawing, demanding to be released but Vasile pushed him back down. He would not brake his promise. Finally the tears spilled over his eyelids and trickled down his ice like cheeks, the last friend he had...gone._

 _Aaron sat there beside Paul's slumped body in silences. Doru murdered, Renáta and Paul suffered old age, his son Aaron had left with his family so he could remain happy. It had taken hundreds of years but now he truly knew what it was to be lonely, only memories remained to sustain him. He though back to his favourite memory of Doru, the young boy finding him on the balcony of his Uncle Radu's castle and looking up at the stars with him. His memory of Renáta refusing to release his shirt and of course of Paul first full sentence to him; 'Well, Aaron. You just saved my life. Care to help me save some others?'_

 _Y es Aaron had his memories, and he would probably make another friend along the way but he would always be alone on the inside._

"Hotch?"

Reid asked for the fourth time since he'd entered Doctor Hotchner's office, it was clear that his lovers mind was miles away. Aaron sat at his desk leaned back against the black leather chair with distant eyes looking down at a silver fob watch. There were two letters engraved on the front , 'PR' and Spencer couldn't help but wonder who had owned such an item. Clearly the watch reminded Hotch of someone but the Vampire answered before Reid could think any more about that.

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else. What did you ask me?" His face returned to its classic stoic expression.

"I asked if you're ready to go? Its late and I would like to spend sometime before I go to sleep with you."

"Of course. There's something I want to do first but then we can go."

Hotch didn't quiet remember when darkness had fell, all he knew was it was there now and his lover wanted to go home. He couldn't blame Ried for that.

"What's this _thing_ you have to do?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

The Vampire answered rising from his desk and setting the watch down before grabbing his blazer jacket and following his lover out the office door.

Aaron had been planning this for weeks, didn't know how to go about it at first or even if it was a good idea but in the end he decided that he had to do it, had to know. Hotch guided Reid down the maze of hallways and into the _Medieval European Warfare_ room that Vasile and Doru had first met in as Hotch and Spencer. The Vampire glanced over to Sorin's sword as a kind of mental encouragement and then looked back to his darling Reid.

"Why are we here, Hotch? I though the new exhibit was all important now rather than this one?"

"Oh this one will always be the most important to me. Its where I first met you again." Hotch took a deep breath, more for the calming effect it had rather than a need for air in his lungs. "Reid...Doru I love you and I always will, for the last six hundred years until the end of eternity. I'd given up on ever seeing you again but here you are as perfect as ever, alive and happy. And I don't want to ever be without you again." Hotch dropped to one knee and pulled a small black velvet box from his inner blazer that had been burning a hole in his pocket all day and pulled it open. "I know to you we haven't been together for very long but to me its been six hundred years. As Vasile and Doru we had to hide our love but Aaron and Spencer can embrace it. So...Spencer Matthew Reid formally my beloved Doru Miklos...will you marry me?"

Silence. Reid just stood there staring at him and the small box for a moment without a single sound, Hotch started to worry he'd done the wrong thing when the younger man suddenly voiced something he hadn't been expecting.

"Is that the Doctor Who ring?"

"Yes." He answered simply really hoping that the man he loved didn't start talking about Doctor Who at a time like this. "So? Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Reid suddenly burst into a smile like he'd forgotten the question until that moment. "Yes, of course."

Hotch jumped up and filled his arms with his lover, holding him tight almost refusing to let go. The Vampire hadn't been so happy since Doru had first kissed him all those years ago in the castle. Neither spoke for a long time, they simply clung to one another like everything was a dream. Yes! Reid had said yes and Hotch couldn't stop smiling. For the first time in so many decades Hotch felt like his heart would beat. It was a pure moment of happiness...

...but then that moment ended.


	19. Be Selfish

_The Vampire sat deep down in the dark catacombs of his tomb, How long had he been there? Vasile had no idea, no he wasn't even Vasile any more just a monster that looked like the bastard Prince. He hadn't noticed when the tomb robbers entered, not realising it was a prison cell rather than a tomb. His skin had dried out decades ago and mummified him, the silver chains that hung loosely from his arms burnt at his wrists but he had long since become numb to that; there was a worse pain. The hunger. Every second felt like his body was being ripped apart, his sanity had long since left him and hunger was all that remained. It was only when one of the men had let him down from the cold stone wall and begun searching him for goods that he noticed their presence, hearts beating like a samba in his eardrums. Before he'd even opened his eyes the Vampire had sunk his sharp fangs deep in the robbers neck gulping down the rich life force that he craved. After the first was dead the second, third and fourth quickly followed, the last begged for his life but the pleading fell on deaf ears. For the first time in more than fifty years he found his hunger satisfied. The Vampire's skin plumped up and reformed into a human looking body, but Vasile didn't fool himself he knew he would never be human again. He looked down to his hands as the process finished, even the marks from his chains were gone and he quickly shrugged the heavy silver off to avoid more. His skin was older than before, twenty-seven had been his age when Safiya had imprisoned him yet as his eyes scanned over the dead hands they appeared aged. He scrubbed one across his face finding deep lines where before there had been none, the Vampire couldn't see but he assumed there was probably some grey in his hair as well. It seemed no amount of warm fresh blood could undo the damaged time had caused him. Just another thing to add to the fact he was no longer Vasile, no longer human._

 _With his flesh came his mind and it suddenly switched from himself to the body of his lover who had spent so long decomposing before him. The robbers had knocked down the wall when they entered bringing candles that lit the room just enough for him to see in full detail. He could see in the dark yes but not perfectly. Vasile didn't even bother standing he simply crawled in his tattered pants over to the body of his naked lover._

" _Doru."_

 _He whispered holding back tears, it had been a very long time since he could form tears. His hands shook as he cradled his beloveds face, emotion raging through his body; anger, love, sorrow, self-hatred. Time had not been kind to Doru just as it had not been kind to the former Knight. Scraps of old black skin still clung to his body, thicker in some places than others, yet bones were mostly what remained. Dark hollows where those beautiful honey chocolate eyes had once been and yellowed teeth that had once been covered by supple pink lips. There was a thick gash through the bones of his spine that showed just how deep Safiya had cut, she'd almost beheaded him._

" _This is my fault." He told what was left of Doru. "I should have just refused to marry her, If I had said no to Radu she never would have known about you. This is all my fault my love."_

 _T_ _ears slipped from his reddened eyes and down his cheeks darkening the sand beneath him. Dry blood coated much of the floor and the Vampire despised himself even more at the memory of his want. He was pulled back from his thoughts a moment later when he remembered Doru's love for the stars of the evening and the warm sun of the day._

" _You don't belong here, My Prince. You should be outside and free, not in this darkness."_

 _He gathered up the body of his lover and carried him carefully out of the catacombs. He cared not who saw him, yet no one did._ _His eyes burnt when he emerged from the dark_ _tunnels_ _beneath, his skin_ _so cold and dead that he didn't even register the warmth of the orange sun._ _He felt like an outsider who had invaded the bright light when he had no right to. Vasile could hear birds high in the sky and the river off in the distance crashing against water smoothed rocks. He held Doru tightly like someone would come along and rip him away. 'not if they value their life' his mind told him._

 _There was a cliff high up that overlooked the sea to the west that Doru had adored and before he knew he was moving the Vampire's speed had taken him a quarter of the way there. Vasile had not known of the boost to his speed but for a moment he was thankful for it, Doru should not have to spend a moment more in the dark. The cliff was littered with tall green trees that he weaved his way through on the climb, he'd made that climb so many times with Doru so long ago, it was the one place they knew they would not be discovered._ _Vasile remembered holding the man he loved for hours in his arms, kissing him, loving him._ _This would never happen again though, Doru was dead, Vasile was a monster. Soon the top came into view and Vasile's tears came forth anew, the sun shone high in the heavens and the waves thundered against the bottom of the cliff, the dirt and grass were soft against his bare feet and for a moment, a single second Vasile let himself believe he was human once more and that Doru was beside him watching the ocean._

 _Hours passed up on that cliff and slowly the bastard Knight surrounded his lover with rocks and buried him. The rocks were mostly pure white while some were grey and they all varied in size. This was where Doru belonged, in the light of their favourite place not down in the dark catacombs in a pool of his own dried blood._ _More time past and the sun just started to show signs of setting, he sat beside his lovers grave and watched._

" _I love you Doru. I love you completely and forever." The words were little more than a whisper, tears still filling his chocolate eyes. "Never forget that, My Prince."_

 _Words seemed useless now but still he had to say them, had to make sure that if there was some spark of Doru left in the universe that his lover could hear them. There was a breeze that seemed almost unnatural and only appeared for a split second before vanishing as quickly as it appeared but he couldn't care less. Vasile placed a kiss to one of the white rocks, a final good-bye and then stood. In eight strides he was at the cliff edge looking down at the angry waves and sharp rocks._ _Just one more step and he would have a chance of seeing his beloved Doru again. Even if it was only for a moment it would be worth the fall._

" _That won't kill you._ _Nothing will._ _" Said a familiar female voice._

 _Vasile spun round to find long jet black hair, eyes that hid a secret and a long lilac dress._

" _Safiya." Her name came out as a growl._

" _Hello Vasile." She smiled like she hadn't taken the one good thing in the world from him. "You got old."_

" _You have not."_

 _It was true, lack of blood had aged him over his decades of imprisonment yet Safiya, who had been out in the world, had not aged a single day._

" _Just a little spell, works wonders on youth."_

 _The Turkish woman walked towards him as she spoke until she was no more than half a step from him._

" _Why are you here?" He demanded, fists clenching._

" _Did you really think I would not notice the second you escaped that tomb?_ _And when I sensed it I just had to come to you, make sure you were alright."_

" _Alright!?" He all but yelled at her. "After what you have done how can I ever be alright?"_

" _Oh come now, all I did was teach you a little lesson." Safiya smiled smugly._

" _A lesson! A lesson! You took everything from me!" He was screaming now and something in him and he grabbed the witch by her neck and held her out over the edge of the cliff. Her legs swayed in the breeze and she grabbed at his hand. "I wonder if this fall would be good for your youth." He snarled._

" _My love, it is alright." She began between gasps for air. Magic could get her out of the situation in a heartbeat but she was far to confident and arrogant to think she could not talk her way out of it. "I just taught you a little lesson about marriage and loyalty. That has gone on long enough. We can be happy now."_

 _The Vampire raised a single eyebrow, what was wrong with this witch? She had taken Doru from him because he had gone against their wedding vows? The had never gotten married in the first place. He had vowed nothing to her. If he had been able Vasile would have married Doru. His lover had died for nothing but her jealousy and his own cowardice._

" _You really think I love you?"_

" _You are angry with me now, but when you have fed properly, have clean clothes and have calmed your temper yes, you will remember your love for me."_

 _His mind suddenly screamed, 'she is insane' and his mind was right._

" _You love me and I love you, Vasile."_

 _Safiya reached out to cup his face, body still dangling over the edge._

" _No, he never loved you. And I am not Vasile any longer."_

 _With that he released his grip and let gravity pull the witch towards itself. She screamed in shock and before her mind could catch up the rocks bit their teeth into her soft form. The Vampire watched from high above as the blue-green ocean water became a ruby red. Silence rained over the land once more, broken only by the squawks of birds in search of their dinner. The Vampire's face remained emotionless as he looked out to the dying sun, his heart did not beat and after what he had just done he could not bring himself to return to his beloved Doru._ _Monsters did not get or deserve happy endings._

 _Vasile would have cried and regretted what he had just done before Doru's grave but the man who had taken over simply mused to himself._

" _I'm hungry."_

XXXX

Hotch held Spencer close to his chest, still bathing in the _he said yes_ atmosphere and then there was a loud crash a few rooms away.

"What was that?" Asked Reid pulling away from his fiancé and turning towards the noise.

"I don't know."

It was true, Hotch could hear voices off in the distance but he had assumed they were the security guards and he couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"Well come on lets check it out."

With that Reid walked off leaving Hotch to follow a few steps behind the man he loved. Spencer vanished around the corner into the latest exhibit room and then everything in Hotch's world fell apart once more. Bang! The noise echoed around the walls and Hotch's head like a bomb had gone off. Aaron darted around the corner just in time to see the love of his overly long life fall to the floor, blood pouring from his chest and sporadically spurting from his mouth. Hotch dropped to his knees at Spencer's side.

"No! No. Please, you can't die...not again." Hotch begged as he tried to slow the bleeding but his lover's eyes slipped shut.

"Why did you do that, Theise?!"

Screamed Carrico as he ripped the revolver from his hands, the barrel still smoking. He wasn't angry Raymond had killed someone but rather that he had done it so as the whole building and anyone passing outside heard them.

Hotch looked up from his place at Reid's side, hands and suit covered in warm blood, his eyes darkened as he stood and moved into the middle of the room. Harrison Stites who had been holding open the glass case to the suit of armour suddenly jumped back towards Raymond Theise and Stephen Carrico; safety in numbers.

"Don't go doin' anythin' stupid now." Said Carrico, clearly the bruit of the unit.

"That's Doctor Hotchner." Informed Stites. "I remember his face form the staff list."

Much to everyone's amazement Hotch started laughing.

"No I'm not. You just killed the man I love. I'm not Aaron Hotchner." He took a blood soaked step towards them. "I'm not Aaron Knight or Vasile Stolojan either. My name's Nikola."

Seconds later Nikola had Harrison in a vice like grip and his teeth buried in his neck draining every last drop of blood from his dying form. Nikola simply let go of Harrison when he was done, letting the exsanguinated body thud to the floor and then smiled up at the two remaining men as fresh crimson blood dripped from his lips.

"One more step and I shoot ya!"

Yelled Carrico and Nikola had to, he took that single step and Carrico fired bullet hitting Nikola in the left shoulder.

"That tickled."

Giggled Nikola for a moment before launching himself at Carrico and slashing open his throat. Nikola didn't care about the blood, just wanted death and destruction after so long in his cage. Carrico fell to the hardwood floor just like Harrison had as he choked on his own blood. The noise was a warm and wet gargle that Nikola hadn't heard in so very long, not since he and the Countess played their game. Raymond Thiese was all that remained, back pressed up against the smooth wall with petrified fear in his murder eyes. Nikola took him by the lapels of his worn black leather jacket and slid him up the wall a good foot.

"What...what are you?" Asked Raymond in a terrified and small voice, one that stuttered and fell over itself.

"Cursed!"

Nikola's hands found their way to Raymond's neck preparing to separate head from body when Vasile, Hotch, clawed his way back to the surface. Hotch shook his head, something had given him the strength to become himself once more, and it only took a second for him to realise what it was. His head spun to face his beloved Reid, Doru. Heartbeat. Faint and slowing but it was there, anger had blinded him before he could listen properly, Reid was still alive. He could feel Nikola clawing to get out, to rip Raymond's head clean off and throw it in a heap on the floor but Reid was alive and Hotch couldn't let Nikola back out, and so in one quick motion he snapped Raymond's neck, the crick flowing around the room. Nikola was a monster, a demon yes but that didn't mean Hotch was an angel. It was barely half a second before Hotch was back at Reid's side, his eyes were closed and his blood no longer freely tumbled from his mouth but he was most certainly alive, but not for long. Red would be dead by the time he got him to a hospital even at his speed and an ambulance would take even longer.

"Prince I'm sorry." He cried holding Reid's head in his hands. "There's nothing I can-"

Was there? The one thing he vowed never to do, never to inflict on another. Could he do that? 'Be selfish' said Nikola in his head and Hotch needed no more convincing, he buried his blood coated fangs deep into Reid's neck...


	20. Are We Cursed?

**A/N This is the last chapter and I just want to say a big thank you to everyone whose read, left comments and added this to their favourites. Thank you and I hope you like the last chapter.**

 **XXXX**

The very first thing Reid noticed when he awoke, before he had even opened his eyes, was a wetness on his cheeks that grew in drops of two. When he finally managed to open his lead heavy eyelids he found that the drops were Hotch's tears, Reid was held tightly in the older man's arms with one half of his face pressed against Aaron's chest, why was he crying? And why were they on the floor?

"Hotch?" Reid questioned in a groggy voice.

The older man's eyes met Spencer's own, they were so full of anger and hatred but none of it was aimed at him, no it was all aimed inward, Hotch hated himself again. Before Reid could mumble out another word Hotch was speaking through his waterfall of tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... it was... I couldn't... I couldn't let you die again... It was selfish I know but please... please don't hate me."

He'd never heard Hotch out right beg, he was too strong for that. What could have happened that was so awful, what could Hotch have done that was so wrong that it would bring Aaron Hotchner to begging? Then Reid remembered the gun shot, the pain, the _blood._ In seconds he pulled his blood stained purple shirt down to find the wound... gone, and in its place, just below the bite make Vasile had left on Doru was a small round scar.

"Please don't hate me." Hotch begged again, a little more whispered than before.

In silence Reid's eyes flashed up to the three men he'd seen before the bang to find them dead, every single one of them, dead in a pool of cooling crimson blood.

"What did you do?" Was all Spencer could voice thanks to his jumbled mind of thoughts.

"I let Nikola out." Aaron answered honestly. "I killed them and I turned you." Every word was like a confession.

Instinctively Reid pushed Hotch away, his force was far stronger than he meant to use and Hotch ended up flat on his back a good foot from where he'd been. Reid would have apologise but he was in shock and angry with the man he still loved. The baby Vampire pulled himself up to his shaking feet, eyes focusing on nothing and everything at the same time. He had to find something to occupy his mind and it couldn't be the fact he was now a Vampire.

"Clean up the bodies." He began in a stern tone, eyes still darting back and forth in shock. "Make it look like this never happened. I'll... I'll get the camera footage."

Aaron didn't say a word, knew it would do no good and simply pulled himself to his feet. He reached out a large hand to place on Reid's shoulder but he let it fall back to his side when Reid walked away. _What have I done?_ Being the only words he could think Reid walked away.

Spencer felt strange as he made his way to the security room, up until then he had taken his heartbeat for granted but now that it was gone he felt like a part of him was missing. He was still drawing breath in and out, still breathing but that was probably out of habit than need. No time at all seemed to pass between leaving Hotch and arriving at the security room door, Reid didn't know it but he did the whole thing at Vampiric speed. His mid was so full; Doru Miklos, Spencer Reid, Vampire. Who was he now? That would have to wait, he gripped the door handle and pushed the dark grey door open a little more firmly than was necessary, Reid really had no idea of his own strength any more.

On the other side he found Alistair Summers hanging from the ceiling, a chair kicked out on the floor. Reid didn't even blink, was this part of being a Vampire? A complete lack of response to human death? Spencer knew that Alistair hadn't killed himself, it was obvious, to him anyway. He felt nothing seeing a man he had once called friend hanging dead, was that because of of what he had become or because he was smart enough to realise that Alistair must have let the men in? Maybe it was both. Reid didn't know, instead he turned his attention to the cameras and started deleting the evenings camera footage from the record and smashing the hard copy. He could see Hotch on the monitors, moving so quickly that he was just a blue to the camera. Reid couldn't even describe what he was feeling towards Hotch, he looked down to find his engagement ring not knowing if he should rip it off and throw it where it would never be found or press a kiss to the cold metal. In the end the baby Vampire did neither because Alistair's walkie roared to life.

"Yeah, Alistair mate, there's nothing down here. Everything is still locked up, God knows what you thought you saw..." It was Anderson, no mistaking that sleep deprived voice. "...but we're coming back."

With a sigh Reid turned and made his way back to Hotch, he still couldn't name his emotion. The room looked as if it had never held three dead bodied and a river of blood when he re-entered it. Hotch was stood in the middle of the room carefully clicking shut the glass case to the suit of armour.

"Where are the bodies?" Reid asked, eyes nowhere near the older man.

"In the trunk of my car, they need burying." He answered softly and with a heavy heart.

"Then I suppose we should do that."

Was all Reid said, he wasn't ready to even thing about approaching how things were between them and the fact he was now a blood drinking immortal. Silence was the only constant as they left the Museum, dodging Anderson and Dustyn Rose as they went. Hotch drove a good hour out of the city and then kept driving, deep into the woods.

"Reid, I'm sorry." Hotch began when the silence became too much for him. "It was selfish I know, but please know I didn't mean to hurt you. I-"

"Hotch please just shut up."

There was no anger or malice in Reid's tone, in fact there was nothing at all. Reid just continued to watch the night coated world go by through the window. Neither spoke again until Hotch stopped the car, headlights illuminating a reasonably sized clearing that as to be the resting place of Carrico, Stites and Theise.

"You stay here, I'll bury them."

Reid didn't respond, didn't wonder why Hotch already had a shovel in his car and to be honest he didn't care. He just watched the older man start to dig a mass grave for the three men. In any other state of mind Reid would have found it amusing that Hotch was digging still in his suit jacket and tie but it was as if Reid couldn't remember what humour was. He simply sat there thinking about what had brought him to be a monster. And then something unexpected happened, it was as if Doru was trying to show him something, something that would have normally been revealed in a dream. A memory, pain, fear, loss. It buzzed in the back of his mind before flooding forth like a dam had burst and taking over his brain.

XXXX

 _Doru moaned and panted in pleasure as Vasile pressed kiss after kiss to his delicate neck, each one a devotion of love. The man who would soon be inside him was everything to Doru, everything happy and perfect wrapped up in a Vasile shaped ball. Vasile was his calm in a storm, his light amid the dark, the place he kept his heart. Nothing could make that moment any more perfect, but something certainly made it worse. Doru didn't notice Vasile's betrothed stood at the foot of their bed until his lover was pulled back and slammed into the wall as if by a God. The bastard Knight dropped to the floor and for a moment Doru wasn't sure if his lover was alive for dead._

" _You whore!" Screamed Safiye. "A sodomite come to corrupt him!" Her eyes were dark and filled with rage. "You monster!"_

 _Whore? Sodomite? Monster? Doru and Vasile were none of these things, love had brought them together not evil or the devil. She grabbed at his long auburn hair, a grip so tight that he could feel it being pulled free of his head, tears filled his eyes at the pain. Cold air surrounded his naked body almost as if a bucket of ocean water had been tipped over his head. A second later the pain in his hair stopped and his pale face was thrown to the ground landing in a thick layer of dust and sand. Dust and sand? Doru opened his eye to find the long and dark tunnels of the catacombs that ran beneath the castle, in the beginning he and Vasile had gone down there to be alone but why was he there now._

" _Stay put you little whore!"_

 _With that she was gone, the young man couldn't move, he tried desperately but it was as if there was a stone atop his chest keeping him in place. Far away he could hear Vasile scream in pain, the blood chilling noise echoing around the long passage ways and bouncing in his ears. What was happening? How were they in the catacombs? Why when everything was so perfect had it been ripped away from him? Tears fell form his honey eyes darkening the sand and clumping it together, their love was not evil but what Safiye was doing, that certainly was._

 _Doru had no idea how long he lay there, unable to move as Vasile's screams roared through the catacombs, it felt like an eternity and then just as quickly as before Safiye was stood looking down on him just as before._

" _I think it is time we teach Vasile a little lesson about marriage. Starting with how it is unacceptable to keep a whore in his bed! A man!"_

 _His heart pounded in his chest as she returned her hand to his hair and pulled him down the tunnel, each inch of movement agony on his naked skin. Small rocks cut at his thighs and hips while sand and dust filled them stinging and biting. Safiye soon came to a halt and pulled Doru up onto his knees before Vasile. The man looked different, his skin was pale and smoke came off from his wrists where he was chained to the wall. Vasile begged for her to let Doru go, that she was angry with him not Doru but she would hear none of it. His eyes never left those of the man he loved, Doru knew what was to happen and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it._

" _You will always crave blood, my love. Yet you will never taste a drop."_

 _The silver knife came up to his neck and Vasile screaming at her filed his ears but Doru chose to be brave, he looked the man he loved in his eyes and spoke the last words he ever would._

" _I love you."_

 _Blood poured from his neck and his body fell to the floor, he had never felt such pain in his life. His lungs filled with warm blood forcing out any air that made it in and made him cough and gag. A pool of crimson was birthed around him and the sound of his heart slowing filled his ears. Through it all though he refused to look away from Vasile, wanted the man he loved to be the last thing he saw._

 _Vasile thrashed at his chains desperate to break free but it was no use. Doru died eyes full of tears and the image of his lover trying to save him._

XXXX

Reid found tears pouring down his soft cheeks at the memory, his hands flew to his neck as it stung with agony but nothing was there. Had Hotch really been forced to watch that, to see the man he loved die knowing there was nothing he could do? Suddenly it all made sense, as Vasile there was not a single thing he could do to save him but as Aaron Hotchner there was something he could do an so he'd done it. Hotch had said he was selfish and yes maybe that was part of it but what the older man had done was out of love.

Before he knew he was moving Reid's feet had taken him out of the car and over to where Hotch was patting down the newly filled grave.

"Reid?"

He asked cautiously sticking the shovel into the ground and turning to face the baby Vampire. He opened his mouth to speak again but Reid cut him off with a deep kiss, in seconds Hotch had his arms wrapped around the younger man's waist like they'd been separated for a century.

"I love you." Spencer said in the same truthful tone that Doru once had.

"I love you too." Hotch refused to release Spencer, if he did maybe he would find himself dreaming, instead he just started muttering again. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Shush." Reid cut him off. "I know why you did it, you couldn't lose me again and if I were you I'd have done the same thing." His eyes blurred with tears. "I don't... I don't know exactly what I feel but I know that... I know that I don't hate you, I love you. You think you turned me into a monster, that you cursed me... maybe you didn't maybe you _broke_ your curse. You can't lose me now and I can't lose you... we're together."

Hotch pulled Reid to him and buried his face in the baby Vampire's neck, Reid took a deep breath and scented the man he loved, so warm and loving with a faint hint of blood.

"I don't deserve you." It was such a whisper that Reid had to strain to hear him.

"I've been in love with you for two life times so I think you do." The two men let out a half hearted laugh but made no attempt to move from the embrace. "Vasile and Doru lost each other, I don't want us to."

"Then we won't." Was all Hotch said.

They clung to one another for what felt like forever, tears drying on their skin in the cold night air. It was only when the sun started rise that Reid spoke again.

"Em Hotch?" Aaron let out a _mmm?_ In question. "I'm hungry."

At that the two started laughing.

XXXX

Three hundred and twenty-seven years had passed since that night out in the woods and it had slowly drifted into unimportance for the two Vampires. There was a loud beep that echoed around their bedroom and Spencer's honey eyes shot open at the noise and he sat up.

"I'm getting to old for this."

Aaron simply snorted and pressed a kiss to his lovers neck.

"Too old huh?" Aaron reached under the covers to toy with his husband's thighs.

"I'm three hundred and sixty-three years old." He said flatly as he leaned into Aaron's touch.

"You think that's old? I'm eight hundred and ninety-five."

"Alright, you win." With that Spencer hopped out of bed reluctantly and walked naked over to his desk. "Computer on."

He said firmly and no less than a second later a bright blue light burst forth from his keyboard and presented a blue hologram screen. It seemed they had a message.

"What is it."

Aaron asked when he heard Spencer gasp. The younger Vampire placed his fingers to the interactive screen and threw it into the middle of the room so as his husband could see it from the bed.

 **New Orders From General F. T. Monroe As Follows.**

 **Gibson, Aaron**

 **Crew Number 9362-6327-7211-363**

 **Chief Medical Officer**

 **Assigned To THE SYCAMORE ULB-1705-A**

 **Terra Colony Project**

 **Report to ship 08/04/2343 at 0600**

 **Launch date 08/06/2343 at 0900**

 **Gibson, Spencer**

 **Crew Number 9362-6327-7211-378**

 **Chief Engineer**

 **Assigned To THE SYCAMORE ULB-1705-A**

 **Terra Colony Project**

 **Report to ship 08/04/2343 at 0600**

 **Launch date 08/06/2343 at 0900**

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Said Hotch, well his name was Aaron Gibson now but the nickname had stuck as had Reid. "Terra Colony?!"

Spencer crawled back onto the bed and straddled his husband's legs, the husband of the last three hundred and twenty-seven years. It was clear Reid was excited, they had joined The Celestial Fleet was because Spencer had all but begged his husband.

"You don't want to go? Hotch they're our orders. You're the best damn doctor on the planet and any space station there is. And I practically designed all light-speed ships. Think about Armstrong he was the first man on the moon, Sabine Archer was the first person on Mars and Timothy West was the Commander of the first ship out of our solar system, we could be the first Vampires on a terraformed planet. We have to go."

"I guess you'd better start packing then."

Hotch had learnt something since he had turned his darling husband all those years ago, he hadn't dragged Reid into his curse in fact it was the complete opposite, he had broken the curse. Hotch had spent so long thinking that he had to stop being a Vampire when in actually it was just to have someone with him. He and Reid were happy now as they watched the world expand and explore. They'd had so may occupation's but Hotch enjoyed being a doctor the most, after all the lives he'd taken it was nice to finally save some.

"I love you, Aaron."

"I love you too."

Yes, he was no longer cursed, he was blessed.

 **The End**


End file.
